


Getting Home

by Moonztrash321



Series: Getting Home [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akamaru is so cute, Anal Sex, BAMF Hinata Hyuuga, BAMF Kiba Inuzuka, BAMF Shino Aburame, BakuHina Smut, Choking, Cock Worship, Cute Aftercare, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Gay Character, Gay Kiba, Hair Pulling, Hinata Hyuga - Freeform, Hyuuga Hinata - Freeform, I abuse tags, If your coming for that... DONT, Im just adding tags., In between the timeskip, In the middle of that era, I’m evil to Hinata, I’m so bad at tags, Kiizu smut, KiriShino smut, M/M, MINOR Hinata/Mina, Marking, Multiple Orgams, Name Calling, Naruto Charaters in UA, Ninjas - Freeform, Overstimulation, Post Naruto, Pre Shippuden, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Shameless Smut, Shino is a BOTTOM, Shinobi Content, Switch Kiba, Switching, Team 8, Team 8| Dai-hachi-han, Vaginal Sex, Very close to the timeskip, but not to OOC, but that’s ok, i love team 8, it’s barely there, mate marks, mild violence, ooc hinata, shino - Freeform, smacking, switch izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonztrash321/pseuds/Moonztrash321
Summary: Team 8 and Kakashi get sucked into the MHA universe and have to find a way back. What could go wrong?Post Naruto, Pre ShippudenAfter Stain arc, Training Camp/ Bakugo rescue arc
Relationships: Eijirou Kirishima/ Shino Aburame, Izuku Midoriya/ Kiba Inuzuka
Series: Getting Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fanfic on here and I really hope you guys enjoy it. This is a crack ship fanfic so don’t like don’t read. Please read the ships! Other then that enjoy Chapter 1!!

Why can we never have a normal mission? Not that this one is normal anyways’ Kiba groaned in his head dodging a poison kunai that was chucked at him. Shino who was next to him followed up behind him slowing to the back. He made sure he was firmly behind Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru and Kakashi before putting up a wall of kikai behind them.

The squad was on their way home from busting a sex trafficking mission. They’d gotten all the children, women and men home and where well on their way home. That is before the guys they’d “killed” tracked them down and started this bullshit again. 

The group attempted to scatter when a large scroll was chucked over the kikai and landed in the middle of them. It glowed brightly blinding everyone before it sucked them in even as they grabbed onto trees they were dragged in. 

Kakashi yelled as he was the last one left. Determined to make sure they even had an idea of what to do later he tore a piece off the scroll and finally sinked in. 

The next thing all of them knew was that they were falling. It was so bright and blue, the air was different it smelt like gas or paper bomb power no that wasn’t right it was akin to that but it wasn’t. It was something completely new. The five screamed and screamed on the way down not knowing what to do at all before they were caught it giant purple hands. A giant woman stared at them, she was beautiful with violet eyes and ash blonde hair. 

She carefully set them down onto the street before shrinking down but the  
group had already taken off dodging into the shadows of a back alleyway multiple streets down. From their the panic set in. 

“W-Where the FUCK are we?! What did those dumb bastards do with that fucking scroll?!” Kiba exclaimed angry and scared. Shino places a hand on his shoulder gently and the 15 year old settled down. Hinata activated her bykaugan searching the area. 

“We aren’t home. No where here is home it’s all so unfamiliar, weird things, weird people, all so weird. Not the 5 great nations and none of the small ones and not a ninja in sight,” Hinata relayed dutifully making sure their team captain knew the full situation. 

“Maa” he pulled out the torn piece of scroll that had smudged characters but you could make out some of the wording on it. “Demonic T- something that’s all I got from the scroll when I pulled it. Must be the name of the jutsu”

“D-Demonic Transfer?? Maybe that seems reasonable but not at the same time. Those were just sex ring thugs no way they’d have access to such a jutsu or have the means to use it even if they had the scroll” Shino for once stuttered but his observations were as sharp as ever. 

“Maybe just maybe they didn’t need to have that much chakra. Maybe it was already infused and they just had to ignite it. That makes more sense,” Kiba added on.

“Then why not use it when we first attacked or right after in a ambush?” Hinata said. Kakashi snapped his fingers as if he’d found something. 

“The conditions of the jutsu are complicated any demon jutsu is. We were running, we had a skill set of 3 chunnin and a jounin. Trackers maybe, we all are. Reconnaissance? Something about us. Must be or one of us.” Kakashi explained leaning against a garbage can his flak jacket dirty and smudged with dirt and mud just like the rest of them. 

“Good good but how the hell do we get home?!” Kiba cried out again not hearing where the get home part is. 

“We I do the jutsu someway somehow we undo it. We can do it I promise we can. If we don’t we live out lives here and that’s that no two ways about it.” Kakashi said nonchalantly. He’d try to get home but if he couldn’t he’d stay it was that simple to him it’s the mindset he’d been trained into and it’s the same one they had to. 

The three of them nodded their heads in agreement. “Well you know the best way to find out where we are is to gather info so anyone up to it? I know I am,” Kiba said. 

“Maa wait. Change out your clothes and do your hair differently then we can go, it’s nearing night time and I’m sure then we can steal food from some run down food market I’m sure they have those with so many people,”. Everyone did as told. 

Kiba took off his shaggy grey jacket leaving him in iron and cloth woven mesh shirt with his ninja pants but he’d put away his head band his brown hair falling into his eyes. 

Shino took off his hood reluctantly, the jacket and glassses revealing honey colored eyes with a button nose and rounded face along with pink lips and curly hair that fell into his face when he took off his headband. He was in a black tshirt with the same bottoms. 

Hinata followed shyly taking off her jacket revealing a large chest that had just bandages wrapped around it and some more sticking to her stomach from wounds that needed more time to heal. 

Kakashi took off his flak jacket and it had a black long sleeve under with his headband off his sharingan eye was closed with the same mark and he took off his mask showing a handsome face. 

“Now we can go. Let’s walk around some then head for a level 3 district when the sun begins to fall we stick out to much here,” Kakashi ordered taking the lead. They quickly formed diamond formation keeping in line and step with each other practiced. 

The sun began to fall and that’s when Kakashi turned into a alleyway and climbed up the fire shaft jumping onto the roof easily switching places with Hinata then with Shino who was at the back so the tracking team lead the way. Hinata looked farther and farther stretching her view until she could see run down buildings, small muggers, strange devices on some hips along with dull knives in her opinion with more homeless people and drugs. 

“Found it” she whispered and sped up her movements taking them to a run down shop that had food inside.

“It’s a food store,” Hinata said after she’s taken the to the alley next to the store. 

“Grab a drink and something that you can eat for “dinner” I don’t want us finishing our ration bars or our chakra replenish pills right now” Kakashi explained. The trio nodded before heading in. 

It was child’s play to grab the things quickly of the shelves a wrapped sandwich Hinata grabbed two and then a small drink that she stuffed in her weapons pouch taking out a kunai to spin in on her finger and walked out the store. 

Shino was close behind her a few minutes late but he was holding a shuriken with Akamaru at his side who had his teeth bared a little. Kiba and Kakashi were already in the alley. 

“Well I know everyone got something. Let’s go a little more in a nice alleyway we can chill in to eat then we’ll find somewhere to sleep. Hinata”

“Already on it,” she yelled from her position on the roof. Then she took off and her teammates and captain followed quickly. They ran to a alley that had no one in iit with two dumpesters perfect. “Found it” 

Hinata jumped then she “fell” going into the alley behind the dumpster and sitting down. Shino and Kakashi fell on the other side sitting over there and Kiba and Akamaru were rig my in front of her already taking out the drinks. 

Kiba pulled out a wide topped bottle of a tea, he tasted it taking a super small sip before deciding it was good. He held Akamarus chin and tilted it up. The dog licked into it his tongue fitting in well enough for him to drink. While that happened Hinata pulled out her two sandwiches and bottle of green tea. 

She bit into her sandwich happy to find it was something that tasted very good and chowed down on her food saving half of the last sandwich. Kiba was now eating a rice ball and Akamaru had the same. 

“You ok?” She whispered 

“As good as I’m gonna get Hina this is something I think we in some way prepared for”

“What? Going to a whole new world is something we prepared for”

“No the not being able to get home part is. Think of it like this it’s a new world so we might not have to commit suicide if it’s not like that here”

“If I cared about my own life I wouldn’t be a ninja”

Kiba chuckled “Aint that the damn truth”

“How we gonna find out more about stuff here?” 

“We interact with the people of the level 3 area. They’ll know what to do”

“Mmm yeah. I saw a man in a run down office around here. He had lots of paperwork on other people and loads of cash. An informant,”

“No dice. We don’t got money”

“We got skill and work”

“Mmm yeah”

“Tell Kakashi now?”

“Kakashi’s listening to us dummy”

“Oh right almost forgot about that”

“Maa after we finish up the food we find the informant” Kakashi said standing up leaning against the wall. 

“We‘re all done,” Shino said lowly. 

“Hinata” 

“Found him already, follow me,” Hinata jumped to the roof top and ran for another two before jumping down and turning right walking into the store the others following her. Tall burly men with knives and strange weapons stood at the door. 

“What’d do all y’all want?” He said in a thick accent. 

“The informant.” Hinata said simply. 

“Get on little girl,” he sneered before his sneer shifted to something lewd. “Unless yous willing to let me undress ya” he eyed her 6 pack and stomach littered with many scars. 

“Not a chance”

“Then you ain’t seeing Giran”

“Giran is his name. Nice to know”

“Sure is. I’ll ask you one more. Take off your clothes n you and ya friends’ll see Giran easy”

Hinata turned around to face her team. She saw no faces of judgement and only faces that were angry but she could tel it was her decision. She used ninja signs ‘Kill guards’. They shook their head no, she groaned. 

“Fine” 

“Come with me sugar” he grabbed her shoulder guiding her into the room leaving the other three men. 

“Y’all are terrible for letting that girl go,” the other guard blowed out a puff of smoke. 

“It was that or kill you two. We’d rather not start meeting the informant with knowledge we killed his guards” Shino explained darkly. 

“Kill us? That was the first thing y’all thought to do. Ruthless bunch aren’t cha,” he growled. 

No more words. 

Hinata didn’t make eye contact as she pulled off her bandages revealing heavy d cup breasts with pink small nipples. The guy laughed watching her strip. She pulled down her pants to her ankles and hung her hands at her sides. He circled her body humming before pressing his hands against her ass. 

“Fuck yes your body is fuckable I’d keep you on my cock all day.”

“Are we done here I stripped already”

“Yep you’ll see Giran” he removed himself from her watching her put back on her clothes. The bandages wouldn’t go around her chest without them being squished down. Kiba or Shino would wrap them but she knew the guy didn’t know how. She grumbled. 

“Hey I need help putting these bandages on. Help me?”

“With pleasure”

“Hold my tits to my chest for me squish em down so I can wrap them”

The man nodded doing exactly what she asked to her surprise as she carefully wrapped her bandages from a little under her chest to right over her cleavage. 

The man had pulled away his hands and was now waiting at the door. “C’mon let’s go to Giran”

He pushed the door open with Hinata following. He wordlessly waving over the shinobi to another room. They could hear talking with the smell of smoke inside. The burly man knocked. “Aye Giran we have some interesting customers who need something”

“Let em in”

The man opened the door letting the five in before closing the door on his way out. 

“What can I do for you lot today?”

“We need some... help. We don’t know where we are and we’d love some information on the area,” Kakashi said cheerfully his face in a small smile. 

“That’s easy. Nothings free though any money?”

“None”

“Well you’d have to do a small job for me. Get rid of some bodies is all. You can do that right?”

“We can do that we can do it for you do see as well.” Kakashi said. 

“Well then your information. We’re Musutafu Japan the Red Light District is all. How old are your kiddies here?”

“Hinata and Shino” he put his hand on said persons head “just turned 15 and Kiba is 14. Why??”

“Mm the hero profession of course. They look like they get into UA the top hero school no problem.”

“Heroes?”

Giran eyes darkened “where are you from exactly?” 

“Leaf Village. Konohagakure”

“Never heard of it. Must be some far off place or something or other. We do got places that don’t do heroes at all”

“Mhm” 

Giran slid over a thick packet. It’s musutafu in and out, it should get you guys around. It’s got everything from Quirk theory to the best places to eat. Let’s go take care of those bodies.” Giran slid out of his chair moving to the back of the room that led to a downstairs. 

A pile of stink bodies were there men and women alike in various states of dress. “Shino handle it,” Kakashi said easily. The boy followed orders his kikai eating through the people no bone or anything left behind as they consumed them. 

“Mmm all done you don’t owe me a thing now. Just make sure my name doesn’t get around. Bye “ Giran shooed them out. They left walking past the guards and out the shop. 

“Job well done,” Kiba said. He pointed to a small cafe. “Let’s take a seat and read through and let’s se-“ Kiba was cut off by a loud shriek. 

“ HELPP PLEASE HELP ME HELP M-“ the scream suddenly became muffled. Hinata was on it once she got quick confirmation from Kakashi. She sprinted down the blocks before turning into a alley way. She ran forward palms out already in the Hyuuga style. 

She could feel eyes on her whoever it was was good she couldn’t pinpoint them, but that didn’t matter now. A tall skinny guy with razors for fingers was ripping off a woman’s clothes. His hand was plastered over her mouth. 

Hinata fished out two kunai throwing them hitting the man in both his shoulders. He growled out in anger. “You bitch!!” He tossed the woman aside and that’s when a white scarf thing wrapped around him and his weird fingers became normal. Fear flashed in his eyes. 

“Thanks kid,” the voice came from the rooftops. The man jumped down and didn’t make a sound when he landed as he used the scarf. “You shouldnt be out at this time of night. Since your here knock him out for me,” Hinata quietly walked over to the struggling man and pulled out a kunai. 

She flipped it in her hand to the bud and slammed it into his temples the man’s eyes rolling back. She heard a muttered damn. “Your not from around here. Need help?” The voice was genuine so was the concern as he looked over her scars. 

Hinata nodded. She could trust this man. Her team could she just knew it. “Will you come with me? I am not alone here but we all need help.” The man sincerely nodded. “Let me drop him off and then I’ll be with you in 10 minutes. Can you stay here 10 minutes?”

“I can”

Then the man jumped the unconscious man dragged up with him in a huge display of strength and control. The man was off into the roofs yet she couldn’t hear his footsteps even though she knew he was moving. Hinata activated her byakugan and watched him run quickly across the rooftops. The man got dropped off in front of a large building where people in uniform took him. Then he was on his way back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2 of Getting Home. I hope you like it!

In 500 ft of them she turned off her byakugan and waited a few minutes. “I’m back. I’m glad you waited, take me where you need me” 

Hinata turned on her heel and took off out the alley and sprinted down streets the man right behind her as she pulled up to her team still waiting on her by the cafe. 

“I got some more help along the way. I trust him, we can trust him”

“Not out here where everyone can see,” Shino said lowly. 

“No that’s why I’d like to invite you to my apartment”

The five nodded after giving Hinata looks. 

He took to the rooftops and he was surprised looking at the dog who kept pace with them. He led them out of red light to a nicer neighborhood. He jumped down in from of his apartment taking out his keys and letting them in.

“Take a seat” he motioned them to a couch. “I cannot think to help without the truth. Lies won’t help you or the little ones you got with you” he stared at Kakashi. 

“Maa I wouldn’t follow you just to lie”

“You would” the three kids said Akamaru barking in agreement. Kakashi deadpanned before looking to the man again.

“Introductions would be nice makes things easier. I am Shota Aizawa and you three might be?”

“Shino Aburame 15”

“Hinata Hyuuga 15”

“Kiba Inuzuka and my partner Akamaru Inuzuka 14”

“Kakashi Hatake 29”

“Mhm now would you like to share what’s going on?”

Kakashi spoke” We come from another world I believe. We were on a mission to bust a sex trafficking ring, we thought we killed off our targets and we seemed to fail. They ambushed and attacked us on the journey home and threw a scroll before using the jutsu demon transfer and we have no idea on what to do or how to get back”

“If that’s the case and you the jutsu or whatever do you have any idea on how to undo it. “

“We don’t. No one in our village has used such a jutsu on top of that they were just sex trafficking thugs we have no idea how on earth they’d have that type of access.”

“Is there any way that anyone in your village could even reach you guys now?”

“We have ninjas who specialize in that but I don’t know. They’d have to go where we were before we got transported here and also it’d probably take to much chakra we have no idea how much was in the scroll before they ignited it,” Kakashi explained. 

“Can you tell me more about your world or how it works and I’ll completely explain mine as well.”

“C-Can we clean up while you guys talk?” Hinata spoke up. Aizawa nodded giving a small smile. “Captain?” “It’s not my place you heard the man. Don’t take long and save up water if you can it’s not our place “ the three nodded and walked to where the bathroom. 

“They’re gonna bathe together?!!

“Maa Shino and Kiba are Hinata will go after them. Been doin it since they were 12-13 we train that out of them at a young age to get it under control. Don’t try and stop them now you’d be breaking them out of their habits”

“No I wouldn’t it’s obvious their trained so I wouldn’t want to break habits though I feel sick at the thought of child soldiers.”

“Me to. It’s all I’ve ever known but when I look at civilian 14-15 to mine I get sick to. Do you have anything clothes I’m sorry to ask?”

“Don’t be I’ll leave them outside the door for them and we can get to talking” Aizawa left three pair of clothes on the floor in front of the door. He could hear some whispers of fear and his heart aches for them. 

When he returned to Kakashi the rest of the night was filled with talk of their world and Aizawa prayed they never found a way home, he couldn’t stand those little kids charging into battle with no regard for their lives, so trained to not care and only to follow orders. 

It was the next morning the kids had fallen asleep curled up in a comer with the big dog as cushion. Aizawa wanted to wake them and move them but Kakashi stopped him telling him that he’d startle them and they might lash out. So he left them alone in the corner. Kakashi laid on the couch and Aizawa headed to his room. 

Aizawa walked out to see the five of them up and sitting on the floor just talking quietly. He spoke up, “Good morning. I have an idea for you guys,” he yawned and stretched,” I assume Kakashi told you guys everything to know about this world right?” He got nods. “Then you guys should train to be heroes here and know what life is like here. The school year already started y’know but you could join UA and my class. Would that be alright?”

Kiba spoke for them,” We’d like that. Beats sitting around here.”

“Well get dressed and we’ll go see Nedzu the principal and get situated though he will have to know your situation in full.”

“That’s ok. No use lying here it’d only make it harder to get home in the long run. We can only wait on the others on our side to get us.” 

The five of them quickly put on clothes and cleaned up so they looked presentable. Kiba’s hair was combed out to look big and fluffy. Hinata just started to grow out her hair but decided to give herself a undercut. It ended up a tomboy hairstyle her bangs wet quite long and swept to the side hitting her brows. Shino left his curly hair out it fell around his head in soft curls. 

They wore the same thing as yesterday. Aizawa winced at Hinata’s revealing clothing. “Hinata would you like a shirt? I have some small ones”

“Sure thanks so much,” the white eyed girl replied clapping her hands together. 

Aizawa went and got a red shirt. It was quite small and it looked like it would fit. Aizawa checked the time and cursed loudly. “Shit if we don’t leave now I’ll be late for work. C’mon cmon in the car you all, yes the dog to”

The four climbed into the backseat while Kakashi got in the front with Aizawa. He quickly drove off towards UA the time ticking down. Aizawa rolled down his window and showed his ID before pulling into the parking lot and getting out. He ushered them inside the huge building the kids eyes wide and starry at the structure. 

They marched straight to the principal office knocking once then going in. “Nedzu I have some interesting information I need to tell you...” them it went on from their. The weird looking mouse bear things face impassive taking in all of the information. When Aizawa was done he put in his request,” Let the kids join Class 1-A let me watch over them. Kakashi here needs a job something he can do please help them out.”

Nedzu nodded,” of course. I’d never leave them on their own why their soldiers dangerous to. I can’t let them roam around they could fall into the wrong hands to.” Nedzu faced the five of them,” Welcome to UA Highschool you all. We have rules and I need to confiscate all and any weapons and dangerous items you have on you. This is a school full of kids I can’t have that.”

Kiba was confused and spoke up,” An’ why not. Academy kids are way younger then these guys here and they already know how to handle standard weaponry. We’re 15-14 and I’m guys these guys are 15 and older why do we gotta be careful with weapons they’re old enough” The other two nodded with him. 

“Our worlds aren’t the same. We don’t have child soldiers nor do we train them to kill at all. These people aren’t soldiers they are heroes in training who want to save people from harm without lethal force.”

“Hmm whatever we’ll give up the weapons not like we really need it. We wouldn’t be good shinobi if we only relied on weapons anyways,” Kiba pulled off his kunai pouch that was strapped to his leg, along with his pills, ninja wire, thigh knives, poison bombs, smoke bombs and flash bombs. Shino and Hinata also pulled off the same things. 

“Do I have to as well since I’m not doing anything with kids”Kakashi said. 

“Who said that? You seem like you could help the kids with combat training,” Kakashi groaned and passed over his weaponry to cursing under his breathe. 

“Reminds me of the third Hokage,” Kakashi muttered. Kiba heard and nodded his head agreeing. 

“Aizawa please head to class to make the announcement they will be able to find the class I’m sure.” With that Aizawa left and shut the door behind him. Nedzu clapped his paws together a few times and a door came out holding many uniforms. “Here you go please find what fits you and put it on and Kakashi I have no idea when you put on that vest thing but um you can wear that.”

“Ehhh and you didn’t bring our uniforms you asshole of a Cap-“ Shino covered Kiba’s mouth and dragged him over the the rack so they could pick out the clothing. Eventually Hinata found her size and so did Kiba and Shino. 

“We look stupid,” Kiba said. 

“Agreed”

“Mhm i-it’s to short”

“Hey Principal can Hinata get male bottoms?”

“Why yes just pick one out that fits”

Hinata sighed in relief as the pants fit her nicely and she felt better than the other clothes. 

“Now it’s time for you all to go to class it start in a few minutes. About the dog you can have him just make sure he doesn’t cause a problem.” Kiba nodded,” of course but he won’t he’s a nin-dog”

Kiba snuffed the air and was about to walk out but nedzu stopped them. “One more thing. Tell everyone you all are quirkless” “yes sir” “you may go”. Kiba led everyone to the classroom Kakashi had stayed back in the office. “His scent is here this must be it. The door also says 1-A. He’s almost done introducing us he noticed us at the door.”

They heard him finish up “... your new classmates” Shino pushed the door open filing in with Hinata in the back and Akamaru at Kiba’s side. “Introduce yourselves after we’re heading to training for today”

“Shino Aburame Quirkless”

“Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru Quirkless”

“Hinata Hyuuga Quirkless” 

Loud gasps surrounded the room at seeing so many Quirkless people it was so uncommon these days. Only one student looked very very proud and looked at them with admiration. A plain green haired kid with freckles the three looked at him with a smile.

“Good now let’s head out it’s combat training time and we have someone special”

The four filed out first behind Aizawa. “Kakashi does have your uniforms they were in scrolls he gave them to me in this.” He pulled out a scroll no bigger than his finger. Hinata grabbed it a quickly unraveled it pouring in chakra and pulling it up dragging the clothes out tossing one to Shino and one to Kiba. 

“To avoid to much questioning you can all change in the men’s room” Girls and guys squawked when Hinata entered the male bathroom but Aizawa shushed them and ushered them into the respective locker rooms. 

The girls in the locker room chatted away. 

“Did ya see her she just walked in with those two boys what is gonna change with them?” Mina yelled out. 

“Ribbit. We should mind our business I’m sure Aizawa sensei knows what’s going on,” Tsu effectively ended the conversation as the girls rushed to change into gym clothes. 

The first out were the four of them standing next to a strange man. He had gravity defying white hair with a thick forest green jacket and dark sleeves that ended mid forearm and matching pants with sandals and bandages wrapped around his ankles. His face was out showing a scar right through his eye and the eye was closed. 

“Now that your all here today will be combat training. Meet your trainer Kakashi he will be in charge of the lessons,” and with that Aizawa left.

“Maa hello everyone this should be fun. It’s going to be a lot of sparring so pair up for me will you.” The class moved to do it everyone with a partner except the three new students. 

“Hello why aren’t you three pairing up you heard what sensei said didn’t you,” a boy with glasses and a sharp serious face said. 

“Of course. My bad we’re going to spar with him,” Hinata smiled softly. 

“Pfft. Quirkless like you gonna spar with the teacher gimmie a break,” a short boy with balls on his head and a weird face spoke up with a condescending look. 

Hinata had no reaction seeming to have ignore the boy completely. Those words meant nothing to her even in the tone it was spoken in. Kakashi spoke up for her,” Well would you like some proof that she is more than capable to be here and to train with me?” I 

“Actually I’d love that and dont hold back to make her look good,” the boy sneered in disgust looking at the “quirkless” kids. 

“Sensei” Hinata said in a soft voice turning to Kakashi and dropping into the gentle fist stance. Kiba and Shino jumped away quickly. “Hinata-chan go easy on me I’m old.” Hinata didn’t respond and she charged forward palms out. 

Kakashi side stepped her and brought his foot up wanting to kick her back and away from him but Hinata grabbed his leg and vaulted over him kicking him in his shoulder slightly pushing him forward. Kakashi reached up and grabbed her heel slamming her into the floor but Hinata rolled up and out of the way of a finishing blow. 

She charged with a punch to the throat but it was blocked with Kakashi grabbing the fist and Hinata then brought her knee up driving it into his stomach. He retaliated with a harsh punch to her face with got loud ‘ohhhhs’. Hinata stepped back and spit out blood on the floor. She activated her Byakugan which got gasps and gags from the grotesque veins that were near her eyes, forehead and cheeks. 

She went in now seeing his chakra network aiming hands at his solar plexus and his shoulders trying to take out his motor function. Kakashi easily smacked away her hands. “I’ve seen this combo before Hinata ,” Kakashi chided and delivered a mean punch to her face again then another to her stomach yet Hinata refused to cry out. He spun on the balls of his feet lifting his foot and knocking her back. 

Hinata struggled to her feet. His hits felt like hammers, his muscles were tough like iron not to mention the muscle memory skill and experience. She was outmatched unless she did something to turn the game around. Hinata dropped low and ran forward before planting her foot and turning to the side taking out a scroll from her bra strap. 

She flicked it open and slammed her palm onto it calling forth a sharp tanto and flipping in so the blade ran along her forearm and sliced forward at Kakashi’s stomach. He had to jump back to avoid the blade. Hinata tossed him two kunai which he caught in his two hands and charged forward blades out and the clashed in a lock that Kakashi was quickly winning. They’d forgotten about the students who were watching in fascination. 

Kakashi overpowered her and stabbed her stomach and kicked her in the wall. He pushed her to the floor and held the kunai to her neck. “Submit”

“I do I submit” Hinata gasped in fear as the kunai started to draw blood. He immediately dropped his hold on her dragging her to her feet to pull up her shirt as he caught an aid scroll opening it to bandage her. Hinata paged no mind as Kakashi pulled her shirt over her breasts to care for her. It’s the same as he’d always do after such a spar. 

He was soon done and Hinata pulled her shirt down to face the balled haired boy. “Am I strong enough for you now?” He didn’t answer her he was shaking in fear. Kakashi tossed Shino the aid scroll and faced the class. 

“Go on and spar I’ll come around and correct you were you’re wrong in your stance. By your faces I’ll answer these: Yes Hinata is completely fine.”

Hinata moves to the back of the class leaning into the small touches on her arm and shoulder for the comfort and sat back against the wall. An angry ash blonde yelled out angrily. “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!! THEY ARENT FUCKING QUIRKLESS LETS NOT ACT LIKE WE DIDNT SEE HER GET A FUCKING SWORD AND KNIVES FROM NO WHERE! NOT TO MENTION HER EYES!”

“Please stop yelling it’s quite annoying. I’ll ask some people if we’re allowed to talk and if they do you’ll know and if they say no well then your fucking screwed so be quiet and spar. That’s all I’ll say on the matter. Hinata you got 10 minutes then your fighting against Shino,” Kakashi said this all calmly waving a hand for people to do as he said. 

“Wait a minute she got injured. Give her some more time that fight wasn’t easy,” A strict faced boy called out. 

“I-I’m fine really. Sensei went easy on me I had so many openings that he purposely didn’t take he just showed me them so it was really helpful. He’s being generous I don’t need more than 5 minutes anyways,” Hinata explained holding her sore side from the intense kicks she got. Her left cheek was bruising but Kakashi put a bandage over it and there was one on her neck from the cut of the kunai. 

The boy nodded seemingly satisfied by her words but also concerned still. He turned to his partner the green haired boy who had smiled at all of them so nicely. 

She watched Kakashi spar with Shino who wasn’t the best at close combat but he was improving at the fight showed though he was no match for Kakashi and it ended with him getting thrown in the ground and being pinned. Next was Kiba and mid fight she got up and walked over to Shino. 

He got up ready and bandaged by Kakashi already. She moved two steps in a sign of fighting then he rushed her so unlike him. He landed a deciding blow to her shoulder. Hinata used the momentum of the punch and spun to avoid another from the boy. She kicked out harshly landing in his side pushing back to give her some breathing room. 

Hinata then rushed him and kept the pace of the match not letting him speed up and slow done the spar. She jabbed our with two fingers to his chest and he grabbed her fingers and pulled her into his fist right under her collarbone. Hinata cried out from the shot. It hurt and the wind got knocked out of her she struggled to breathe for a second and had the mind to jump and roll back out of the way. 

She held her chest breathing deeply and stood again rushing forward palms out side stepping and nailing Shino in the side and then she dodged to the side from a side sweep. Shino jumped up and kicked forward Hinata caught his foot and dragged him down before twirling and slamming her foot into his stomach sending him rolling. He didn’t get up a sign of defeat. 

Other students went at it with poor stances and techniques. Kakashi decided to take a look around. He stopped at a blind kid with black streaks with a guy with huge elbows. They had basic stances and weren’t terrible. It was horrible. He stopped them. “Blondie everything needs work. Get in a fighting stance”, The blonde dropped into the stance feet apart hands up and fists balled. Kakashi kicked his feet in some and pushed him down to drop his hips. He put a fist forward some and pulled the other back. “Try like this. Hold this for 3 minutes remember it’s feeling” the blonde nodded. 

Kakashi faced the other one. “Hmmm elbows I assume your fighting style revolves around your... elbows. Drop your hips turn your elbow out and tuck you.. ugh I’ll show you the quick sequence then I want you to repeat.” Kakashi put his arm up for an elbow jab pushed forward jumped then switched and then brought both his hands out pushing forward strongly. 

“Try it.” The boy followed and Kakashi clicked his teeth. “Hmmm the form is technically correct but you need to push with your body mkay. These strikes are stomach blows they knock your opponent off balance. Should you be slow in these movements your susceptible to over head attacks. Be strong be fast and be confident in your movements,” Kakashi left with that waving a hand for them to start again. 

Kakashi continued to give corrections to multiple forms and multiple corrections. He got to the last one the ash blonde and a red head. “Stop and show me starting forms” the ash blonde made a face and dropped his hips and had his arms to his side his hands clawed. The redhead put a foot behind him some dropped his hips a little and held his hands out straightened. 

Kakashi turned to the ash blonde,” this stance isn’t good enough. I could hit your stomach, heart, head, come from behind and take out your knees just to many openings.” The blonde growled loudly “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW OLD MAN?! THIS IS BEST SUITED FOR MY QUIRK” “it isn’t and not everything revolves around quirks. Keep your hips the same and move those arms so your not so exposed.” The angry boy.. well not angry Kakashi saw just loud kinda like he was loosing his hearing almost. The blonde shifted closer to him and was obviously reading his lips. 

Kakashi turned on my heel. “Blondie come with me. Hinata!,” he called. The girl ran over swiping her hangs out her face.

“Yes Sensei?”

“Spar with the redhead show him stances and moves for me,” Bakugo grumbled and walked out with Kakashi obediently. He led them outside of the training area away from prying eyes. 

“I think your developing hearing problems from that explosive quirk of yours. You couldn’t hear me well and I was right next to you. Speak to your principal and parents about it you can still be a hero but if you let it get worse you may not be able to fix it,” Kakashi said as Bakugo’s eyes looked to the floor his fists balled.

“ It’s not as bad as you think. Shino’s wrists have nerve damage, Kiba has many scars and cuts that sometimes make him ache easily, and Hinata has heart and lung problems so don’t feel bad ok. Just keep pushing on but you do need help, get back in their don’t tell anyone and spar,” Kakashi walked into the room hearing Bakugo walking behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading lemme know in the comments please. I enjoy reading through them a lot ❤️🥺


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itssss Go time baby! Welcome to Chapter 3! I’m so excited that I’m finally putting this out. I like to finish a fanfic then post it like this. At the end of this please please leave some things for me to write or anime to watch. I love love reading comments ❤️

Hinata had been correcting the redheads form when she suddenly stepped away leaving. The redhe- Kirishima as it was learned figured Bakugo was back. He was and they fell back into stances and jumped into the spar. 

Soon Kakashi stopped the class,” Return to class it’s time for your next class and us five have a announcement.” The class filed out this time Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru went to the respective locker rooms. 

Hinata quietly undressed not having much modesty. The girls gawked at her chest size, her 6 pack and her abundant scars particularly one that went along her chest near her heart. It was from Neji and the boy regretted the scar every time. A girl with pink cheeks spoke up.

“Hey um Hinata where’d you get all those scars?” Hinata hummed and swiped her fingers through her hair pushing it up and to the side out of her eyes before answering. 

“Training and missions of course. They aren’t that bad actually”

“The one on your- um your chest?” The cut was ugly and was like a starburst on her all jagged and pale dirty pink. 

“M-My,” she hummed lowly as she adjusted her bra,” I don’t feel like telling you. It’s nothing to worry about” Hinata pulled on her white undershirt then the blazer. She stripped her bottoms showcasing even more scars.

“Are those training to? Oh and missions.”

“Yes they are. Why? You seem very interested in them I suggest you hurry up and get dressed at any rate.” Hinata effectively shut off the questions pulling on her pants and shoes before a ponytailed girl called out to her. 

“Hey why are you wearing male pants if you’re a girl?”

“Because I do not feel comfortable wearing such short skirts and not everything is so gender defined. I can wear as I please,” with that she walked out and stood outside the boys locker room leaning against the door and lettting her chakra reach Shino and Kiba. 

Hinata was annoyed for the first time in a long time. Those insufferable girls just insufferable. So nosy asking all those questions then asked why she wasn’t wearing a “girls” uniform. She’s never heard of such a dumb notion. So the girls had to wear skimpy skirts so damn stupid. She couldn’t wait around. She snapped twice calling Akamaru who she opened the door for and stormed off to the classroom. 

Hinata sat at her given seat propping her feet on Akamaru’s back as he laid under the desk. She shoved her hands into her pockets and kept her head down ruffling her bangs so they covered most of her face. The dog brought his head up nosing her thigh and she reached down to pat his head. Not 2 more minutes and the class filed in their teacher coming in last. 

The white eyed girl discreetly activated her Byakugan, locating her sensei who was now lazying in the hallway reading about quirks. She turned it off when he walked to their door and leaned against it. 

Aizawa started by quieting the class, “First off what your about to learn is confidential. Very confidential, no parents, no friends, no hallway talk none of it. Second off Kakashi will explain everything so pay close attention to everything. Third do NOT crowd the people being talked about don’t pity them don’t anything. They don’t want nor do they need it. Kakashi come in.”

The white haired man transported in the room standing on the ceiling before dropping down. The class gasped and went in a uproar before a boy with glasses called them down. Kakashi went straight in with all details same as he told Aizawa and Nedzu. By the end the class was in silence, solem, and shocked at their ages. These were middle school kids they shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t have killed already, shouldn’t have that many scars, shouldn’t be ok with giving their bodies up, so many damn shouldn’ts but it’s like they don’t care. 

Denki spoke up,” So what? You guys don’t care about your lives now? Because of some orders now your life doesn’t matter?” The voice was soft spoken so different from what the class was used to.

“Yes to all of those,” Shino spoke up. “Why? Because Hokage-sama ordered it so. It’s what they want then and their who are we but fodder to say otherwise” The boy shot out of his chair and reached over to Shino grabbing him close as he growled in his face. 

“YOUR FULL OF SHIT. DONT YOU ALL GOT FAMILY YOUR LIFE MATTERS TO THEM. YOU GOT US NOW AND YOUR LIFE MATTERS TO ALL OF US NOW YOU BULLSHITTING LIARS,” Denki screamed. 

“Our parents share the same fate as us. We are clan children they understand they once stood in our position. Actually we are all heirs to a clan. We are all to lead at some po-“

“PROVES MY FUCKING POINT. YOU MATTER YOU MATTER YOUMATTERYOUMATTER YOU ALWAYS HAVE!!!”

“To many yes. The hokage’s word is absolute and can only be null and void by a daimyo and even then Shinobi favor their kage. So yes our lives ‘matter’ but at the same time they don’t” 

Denki roughly let go of Shino and stalked back to his chair. He spoke again lowly,” None of you are some pawns meant to be used for your whole lives. It’s wrong”

“Oh and you think ‘heroes’ are any different,” Kiba spoke up. “That’s glorified bullshit. Your still apart of the military dumbass, you still serve a higher power to-“

“NO!! We may be apart of the military like you said but we aren’t assassins CHILD ASSASSINS I might add. We DEFINITELY aren’t HELL NO. We take out villains and put them in JAIL, dipshit JAIL!! That’s not DEATH OR TORTURE. Fuck off with that don’t try to compare two different things. You guys are paid assassins who take out innocents, children, men and villains alike it’s all the same to you.”

Kiba sat back and growled. He wouldn’t argue against the truth of it. “I’m just serving my village.”

“Never said you weren’t Kiba. No one did, I’m just trying to say that whether you wanna admit it or not what you went through and what your going through is wrong point blank period it’s wrong. Your system isn’t even age restricted. A fucking 6 year old could be out killing should they be talented enough. The actual fuck yo.” Denki quieted down after. The whole class took in his words. 

“Mmm I actually I was like 6 when I started,” Kakashi pointed out. 

“SEE WHAT THE FU- y’know before i say anything else I wanna say this. I am NOT judging any of you or saying your horrible people or anyone of your world. That’s y’all, that’s how it is over there. I’m saying that it’s very wrong to teach children to kill to normalize it and to strip them of their own independence and mind set. No matter what to ME personally it’s wrong. Children turn into adults who teach their children these same lessons.” Denki ended his rant with many people agreeing with him Tenya spoke up. 

“Kaminari. Trust me I’m where you are right now I am we all are but I feel like we don’t get a say in the matter. We shouldn’t voice those opinions. Here’s why. It’s because just like you said that’s how their life is that’s how their taught. To say it’s wrong is shaking them. They can definitely see how we are is wrong. We aren’t super trained. We all have different mind sets, different drives and different levels of loyalty but we all have the same thing if we have to save ourself. They don’t have that. They have different personalities but they don’t have different mind sets, different leveled of loyalty and maybe some influx of drive but that boils to personality. So my point is none of us who aren’t from their world should have a yay or nay thought on any of this and I stand by that because of everything I just pointed out,” He finished with turning to the board. 

“I agree so that means discussion terminated. We all know what we need to know, we all know it’s classified and we know how they are. I wanna say to Shino, Kiba and Hinata. I hope that as you spend your time here that we can become genuine friends and that we can all build a cons because as Denki stated we care about you guys the second we heard we were having a new classmate. Thank you,” Momo ended it. 

Aizawa smiled to himself. He’d never seen them act like that, come to a conclusion so mature and so understanding he was proud of them. They’d be amazing heroes all of them. Even his new students who he’ll now protect. Kiba decided to speak up to the class once more.

“Thank you. All of you so much for accepting us for understanding us for not judging and for taking us in. We don’t want to be burden but I know that you should be able to help your comrad- no to be able to help your friends,” Kiba said in a uncharacteristically soft voice but the giant toothy smile and the excited bark from Akamaru who was still under Hinata’s desk was just like him. Kakashi left the room probably to go speak to the principal about some things. 

“While things have been shaken up in this classroom that doesn’t mean class itself is over. Your final exams are coming up and their coming up fast,” the class squawked and some jumped from their seats to crowd Momo asking for tutoring help. 

“What do you mean final exam? Are they graduating?” Hinata asked the question this time. 

“No Hinata they have another semester then after they have two more years here.” Aizawa explained. 

“Will we be taking the final exam?” Shino asked. 

“Not the written one. The practical one yes but yours won’t be the same as theirs Nedzu wants to see your powers in action.”

“Of course he does the damn rat thing,” Kiba muttered.

“If he wants to know what team 8 is capable of then he’ll know what team 8 is capable of. We’re the best damn tracking team Konoha has and that’s why we get the better and higher ranked missions. Hmph,” Kiba boasted. The class smiles softly as the three teens preened. 

“Yes Kiba you are I’m sure. Anyways class is in session and ...” Aizawa continues the last hour of class for the day then the kids ran out the classroom going home and saying bye to their friends. 

Hinata took off the blazer and leaned back in her chair waiting on Aizawa. “Oh your living arrangements. You’ll be staying in the rooms for some teachers to stay the night. That’ll be your homes. I’ll show you the way you three c’mon.”

Aizawa lead them to the rooms. A few doors lined that hall very spaced out. Maybe like 7 rooms on the one hall. The rooms must be big. When he swiped a key card and handed it to Hinata, he continued to open the door. The room was big and a cream color with white accents. It was plainly but well furnished with a queen sized bed and plain white sheets and pillows. 

“This is Hinata’s room. See that door back there? It’s the bathroom and the sliding doors in front of the bed is the closet. Same for all the other rooms, Kiba and Shino come on to your rooms,” he waved the boys out and closed the door leaving Hinata to herself. Hinata turned the lock on the door it was the same as back home. She stripped her clothes and walked to the bathroom fully naked as she cleaned her old wounds. 

She sighed at the deep gash on her side, it was awful looking and was starting to scar over. She went to her things that Nedzu allowed them to have and pulled out her med scroll. She popped out some bandages and wrapped a strip of her stomach covering the scar. When she was done her stomach rumbled in obvious hunger. She put on a set of clothes in the closet. A white shirt with blue pants and a black belt and went out her room turning on her Byakugan in search of her sensei. 

She found him in his room lounging on his bed in some clothes from his own closet. Hinata decided not to disturb them. She searched for somewhere with food in the school. She found a place with adults who were laughing while others went over work. They could help her with her hunger problem. 

She shunshined to the door and carefully pushed it open but made an effort for her footsteps to be loud. She caught their attention,” E-Excuse me do any of you know where I might be able to find some food?” 

“Hey kid aren’t you supposed to be home?” A woman with a hair color similar to her own Hinata spoke up again. 

“W-Well Aizawa- Sensei showed me to my room here, yes but um I was hungry and I didn’t wanna disturb sensei so I came here with a-“ she was cut off by a burly man with a large jaw and teeth. 

“Yeah you must be apart of that thing Nedzu told us about yeah. Remember other dimension students you dummies. C’mon kid I’ll get you and your buddies some food what’ll you have ta eat? Names Vlad King call me King for short just King.”

“Y-Yes of course and I believe we all eat Ramen so if I could get maybe 5 or 6 bowls of it please? Oh and water anything cold and refreshing”

“Yea c’mon.” King led them to the back room of the teachers lounge and pulled out six cups of cup ramen. “Lemme pour some water and microwave it”

King poured the water and popped all of them on a plate and into the microwave for a minute and some seconds. When they were done he watched her struggle with four of the cups. 

“Here I’ll take three and you take three n we’ll drop em off.”

“O-Ok” Hinata led him to the hall with their rooms and knocked on the second door softly. “Shino I got us food,” the door was opened seconds later to a boy with messy curly hair and honey eyes and they looked sleepy. He was in a red shirt with loose shorts on. 

“Thank you Hinata are we eating in one room?” The boy’s deep voice shocked King. 

“Yes maybe sensei will allow us,” with that the boy nodded taking his offered cup and chopsticks and followed behind him to the next door. The same soft knock and the door was opened to a boy with shaggy brown hair a slit eyes. He was in a black shirt and some loose shorts as well. 

“Kiba here’s some food c’mon we’re gonna convince Sensei to let us eat in his room.” Kiba nodded taking his food and a big dog followed him out to the last door. The girl didn’t knock this time she just opened it to see a male with what was that a eight pack?!? The shirt was riding up on his stomach giving a good view. Are you serious!? King internally groaned. His shirt was riding up withsome sweatpants reading a book with a man chasing a woman. 

Kiba snatched the book quickly and the man’s head turned slowly not phased. “Senseiii Hina got us some food. Ramen. Let us eat in here,” the man scooted over making room for them and leaned over to take his cup and chopsticks from King. 

“Wait who’s the last cup for?”

“Akamaru of course. He needs food to.”

“But he’s a dog. Feed him dog food”

Kiba cut in,” he’s a nin dog. He’s sentient and can understand everything your saying. Many non dogs can talk as well. Actually many summons ca- SENSEI!! YOUR SUMMONS CHECK IF YOU CAN SUMMON THEM FROM HERE WHY DIDNT WE THINK OF THAT!!”

Kakashi has a look of surprise then he nodded. He passed Shino his cup and preformed the proper seals quickly. He slammed his palms onto the ground and said “Summoning Jutsu!!”

A pug poofed into existence and Hinata could’ve kissed Kiba right then. 

“PAKKUN,” the three teens yelled. 

“KIDS AND KAKASHI. That’s the only time you’ll hear me yell. Thought you all had died cept for Kakashi. The leaf is so shaken since you guys haven’t returned everyone is freaked. The yamanakas are looking for where you all vanished and the chakra from there is draining everyone is scared but here you are and well,” Pakkun explained in a tired but happy voice. 

“Is there a way to reverse summon us or something a way for us to get back,” Shino asked. 

“Yes but when I am sent back I’ll be sent to my homeland. It’ll take a least a month for me to get over to the leaf and I’m sure I can only do summons. Wait give me five minutes then summon me again I’ll have some summoning scrolls for you three to sign then after you can summon those animals you can tell them to reverse summon you back home.” 

Kakashi hummed. “It’s completely viable. When you think about it easy solution especially since Pakkun can get us the scrolls we need. It’ll be five months before any of you are ready to summon an animal and make a connection with them for them to reverse summon you, but it works everything checks.”

The teens whooped and Kiba cried out,” WE’RE GOIN HOME BABY!” 

“Pakkun,” Kakashi turned to the dog.” After getting us the scrolls I want you to move out to the leaf village and relay this information. Do not detour for anything but rest and food until you have told the Hokage herself she must know of this information. Understood?” 

“Yes sir I’ll be on my way now,”. The dog poofed out of existence and they quickly gulped and chewed their food so excitable. Kiba carefully fed Akamaru the food.

“Home isn’t so far away now. It feels good,” Shino sighed leaning against Kakashi leaning his head on his shoulder. Kakashi patted his arm not moving to pushing him off. King smiled at the news, they looked lighter, happier and hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

I’ll tell Nedzu about it so you don’t have to leave n stuff enjoy your night,” King showed himself out closing the door. It wasn’t long until Pakkun was back holding three scrolls and he tossed the to Kakashi. 

“I got scrolls that would match the user but this was all I could find in a pinch. Hinata you have the hawk scroll seeing as you have training with a bow and arrow it’d be useful. Kiba you don’t need a contract with dogs so you ironically have a contract with the lions. Shino you have a contract with the giant foxes,” Pakkun laid out their contracts. 

“Cut your thumb and write your name on the scroll and that’s it. That’s the easy part, you must summon enough chakra to call forth the animal and from there you must personally bond with it so you may reverse summon. I will now be making my way to Konoha. I’ll see you all soon, I hope you get back safely.” With that he poofed out of existence the three scrolls laying on the bed. 

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and opened up the scrolls to the last signature. “Gimmie your fingers,” he held out his hand. Kiba went first giving Kakashi his palm. The white haired man sliced his pointer finger then squeezed it pooling the blood. “Go sign your name,” the man moved Kiba as he carefully signed his full name onto the lion scroll. 

Shino was next following the same process and then it was Hinata’s turn. He had to use a bit more force to cut open her finger as pure taijutsu users have thicker skin and are harder to make bleed. The girl quickly signed it constantly squeezing her finger for more blood. Soon it was done and the scrolls were rolled up and tucked into Kakashi’s bags secured. 

“Training starts tomorrow for it. Hinata we’ll need to find decent wood and string for your bow and arrows. Shino I think we can make your sickle and chain or they can help us with that project. Kiba you’ll need to see if you can mix your poisons here. Never mind they might die of shock from that,” Kakashi got up taking the empty ramen cups and tossing them in the trash before flopping onto the bed and pulling the covers over his waist. 

“Don’t care where y’all sleep just don’t keep up the noise,” the man pulled the pillow and laid down closing his eyes. The kids laughed softly before lining up against him resting their head on his body as they fell asleep. 

The all awoke to a knock on the door. Akamaru jumped on the bed stepping on all of the kids nudging Kakashi to get up. The man pushed Akamaru’s head groaning. He got up and opened the door ruffling his messy hair. There was a women with large breasts, midnight hair a little lighter than Hinata’s hair, with bright blue eyes, pink lips and beautiful curves. 

Kakashi hummed prompting her to speak but did it lowly hoping she would take the message of keeping a low voice. She did much to Kakashi’s delight. “It’s time for the kiddos to get up for school. It starts in 30 minutes and they also need breakfast though that’s already in the teachers lounge waiting on you guys,” the women explained. Kakashi nodded and muttered a thanks before closing the door.

The silver haired man shook each of their shoulders softly knowing that surprising them out their sleep when it was a whole new environment wouldn’t be good for them at all. They woke up a little confused before he explained. “Time for school. Get dressed then go the teachers lounge for breakfast,” they nodded and shuffled out the room tiredly as Kiba whines about already graduating from school years ago. 

Kakashi got dressed in a white button down shirt with dark pants and a belt pulling on his sandals as he walked out going to the teachers room. Sitting at a chair waiting on the chunin to come in. While he waited a man with bright blonde hair standing up sat in front of him looking at him warmly through shades. 

The man stuck out his hand and Kakashi took it slowly shaking it firmly,” Hizashi”

“Kakashi”

“I’ve heard through the grapevine about you and the little listeners. Any triggers I should be aware of for them. I can always call announcements before they have to go in class,” the man took off his shades looking at the other man’s face. 

“None that i think you guys can trigger. Hinata don’t mention how creepy her eyes look or her body at all in any case. Don’t mention Kiba’s scars or dog like appearance. Don’t talk about the holes in Shino’s skin and don’t joke about him being weird, disgusting or anything like that. That’s all the triggers I know of. Obviously don’t attack without warning which I don’t think you’ll do or you’ll put them on edge for a long while and I don’t need to deal with that,” Kakashi finished up just as the genin walked in all in uniform and regular black sneakers donned their feet. 

They sat around the table that had the food on it each taking foam container of food. Inside were eggs bacon toast butter packets and Akamaru had bacon and ham strips with a boiled egg in his. 

They happily chomped on the food after thanking the staff for the food loud enough for everyone to hear. Hinata gulped down the bottle of cold OJ fwipping her head to the side removing her long bangs out her face. On the third time midnight carefully touched her shoulder. “Lemme fix it?” “Y-Yeah” Midnight carefully swept her hair side and up. She took a pin and pinned it to the side behind her hair. The woman proceeded to fluff and tease the hair so it looked pretty. She looked at the other side and ruffled the short hairs before carefully smoothing them. 

“There! Looks great,” midnight complimented. 

Hinata blushed and shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth so she could think of an answer. She chewed and swallowed them answered. “Y-Yea thank you...”

“Midnight”

“Midnight-sama”

“Ahh no need for the sama, chan is good but go on and eat Hinata you need your food,” midnight flashed a smirk and Hinata’s face heated up even more as she spared a look at her big breasts although no one but her teammates and sensei could tell that she did. The girl gulped down the last of her OJ and put a piece of egg in her mouth to chew keeping her head down in embarrassment as Kiba tried not to laugh at her gay panic. 

She soon finished her food as everyone else. Kakashi leaned down to her ear. “Maa Hina- chan watch your eyes. Soon people will be able to read them and you won’t get away with that,” when he leaned back up he smacked her head half heartedly. She rubbed it for show and helped pack away the containers. They just told them to trash everything even the plastic bottles that they could’ve reused. Aizawa peaked his head in focusing on the trio. “10 minutes then come to class,” it was all he said before closing the door. 

Kakashi hummed. “He’s skilled. I can barely hear him coming,” he tilted his head to Kiba,” Kiba?”

“A little I have to focus on him. Everyone else is quite loud,” the dog-nin pinched his nose as he usually did to clear it up more and helped focus the chakra to his nose. “Few more minutes then we’re walking to class ugh. I fuc- freakin’ finished the academy years ago someone tell me why I’m sitting in a damn classroom? Doing math? That I’m NEVER gonna use. That I’ve never heard of actually,” Kiba gripped baring his teeth at Kakashi which unnerved the other teachers in the room. 

Kakashi looked bored. “You know why. Don’t start,” it was a simple shut down but Kiba didn’t care. Sitting in that room while he could be training angered him. He wanted to go home. 

“We could be training now. This is a waste of fucking—excuse me— time captain. We could all be training for that but you’d allow us to sit around in some w-what class. We don’t understand shit we’ve never heard of things like that. All we feel is like we’re dumb or something cuz we only know enough math to throw a shuriken and make sure it hits the target. I-I can’t sensei I can’t sit in there and feel so dumb and used-“ he was cut off when Kakashi pulled him close hugging him pushing his face in his neck. 

“Listen to me all of you. That’s exactly why you should sit in the class, because you’re actually treated like kids. Isn’t it nice to be treated like that? Yes you have to train but there’s no rush we have as long as we need believe it or not we do ok? I’ll take the heat from lady Hokage. I don’t care but I will keep you safe, I’ll make sure you enjoy your time here. At least your kids who aren’t expected to kill. At least your not defining your worth on completing missions at 12 and younger. So please relax,please stay in the class, please have fun, please smile more, please because I don’t know how long we’ll go before another war may start,” Kiba sniffled shoving down his tears but his eyes were glossy. All the kids were even the adults. They nodded silently the other coming in to hug Kakashi. 

The man sighed. “I know you noticed. The kids act like kids all immature over boys and girls who like them. When they wanna do their hair, get nails done, go shopping. When’s the last time you three really thought about something like that. I don’t mean sex I mean genuine fawning,” they three snorted. 

“I mean Naruto sure, but I haven’t in a long while. Now just sex yeah I have my guy that works for me well,” Hinata admitted. The adults gasped. Hinata turned confused. “What?”

“How old are yer?”

“15 why?”

“An’ yous’ not a virgin?”

“I’m not. I lost mine on a seduction mission when I was 13 they guy was into young tomboys. I fit the bill perfectly. After the sex I killed him with senbon needles and left returning home,” Hinata explained easily. 

Shino nodded,” yeah I lost mine at 14 I’m 15 now. The girl I was ordered to kill was more observant than I’d like so she lost focus during sex I was able to stab her and kill her.”

“Th-That’s awful. I’m sorry I know it’s your world but you guys didn’t lose your virginity you lost it because you were told to. No choice in the matter at all-,” Midnight stopped muttering a sorry before walking out the room flicking her whip angrily. 

“Don’t mind her children. You have nothing to be ashamed of in what you’ve done ok. Listen to Kakashi and what he was saying because he’s right. Your not like regular kids here and again it’s not bad but you could use something new a small break from the harshness of your world for some time it’s only right,” Ectoplasm spoke up. “Midnight isn’t ashamed she’s angry that you were forced to do something like that. Here your not an adult until your 18, in your world you can be a adult at 6 as long as your able to kill and follow orders. I’ll admit that’s very upsetting to us all. I and everyone here will do everything in our power that you feel safe and that you know that you will be ok in this new world. Run along to class your 15 minutes late,” Ectoplasm have them a slip. “Pass it to Aizawa.”

The teens grabbed the slip and rushed out the room quickly running down the halls making it to the door in a few seconds although they used the walls as springboards even though no one could tell by the blurs. They reached the door pushing it open and handing the slip to him and going to their seats. 

The man nodded and continued on with his lesson as the three intently listened trying to figure out what everything meant scribbling everything down in neat practical handwriting labeling everything perfectly just like the way they were taught in the academy to keep things neat and organized. They knew Kakashi would help them as best he could at least making sure the notes were properly labeled inside the plain notebook. 

Aizawa was shocked at the way the trio paid attention the lesson and watched as their pencils flew across the paper all the notes practical and neat. He was happy to see them trying so hard over it. As the days went on and on they kept up the same pace diligently taking notes and even starting to ask some of their own questions. The day for the written final exam came and they were told not to come into class that day. 

Kakashi had them taken out and to Ground Beta for some summoning training. They were all clad in short loose clothing. The silver haired man stood in front of them before speaking.

“We’ll be going over the proper hand signs. I’ll do the actual jutsu here while Hinata watches to see the amount of chakra and you guys know where to go from there,” with that Kakashi did the hand signs over and over again before, making them do it along with him. They had to match his insane pace, their wrists now tired and sore. 

“I’m going to complete the jutsu now.” Hinata activated her Byakugan focusing on Kakashi. She watched as he drew chakra from his core and as it pooled in his hands and it activated a seal before a dog with shaded popped up. 

“Yo Kakashi,” the dog said. “Maa sorry to bother you I was just showing them how it works,” Kakashi explained proofing the dog away. 

“I understand now. He draws a significant amount of chakra from his core. It pools in his hand actually fills it up before he draws on the seal and presses down on something so it’s activated,” Hinata explained to her teammates. 

“The hard part will be finding our seal enough to seak it out and then figuring out how to activate the seal with the chakra. I’m sure we can find out easily the amount of chakra necessary,” Hinata relaxed and began to draw chakra from her core and it came up and to her shoulders then I flowed to her hands were it pooled to much spilling out of her hands. Raw chakra circled through the air from it and Hinata quickly stopped not wanting to waste any of the precious chakra. 

Kiba and Shino followed feeling out for Hinata and where her chakra had run through her. They could feel how it’d moved through her easily sensing the chakra and they copied the movements to their bodies. It was difficult and trying as sweat gathered on their brow. They breathed heavily panting and gasping for breathe when they were done. The chakra permeated the air from it being expelled like that. 

Kakashi clapped his hands impressed. “Thought it’d take you longer. What can you expect from a team that’s so team dependent. Through everything you rely on each other and you worked together through the exercise, quite impressive.”

“Kurenai sensei beat it into us everyday. She’s attack one of us during training like she was gonna kill them and we had to jump in and fight her. She was brutal as well, sometimes we thought she would kill us,” Kiba laughed a little at the memories of her doing that to them. Wasn’t funny then but it’s a bit more funny now. 

Shino took a gulp of water from the cold water bottle and peeled off his shirt. He shivered as the cold air conditioning cooled his heated skin. Kiba followed happily and snatched the bottle leaving the rest for Hinata, who followed their lead gulping down the water. 

She paid no mind to her modesty for it was way to hot for it. The room was quite cold,but with the short but intense training it was a godsend as the air conditioning blowed over them. Kiba perked up hearing multiple feet barreling their way he could smell them it was their class coming. 

Hinata stretched her arms above her head popping her back. “They’re coming. We won’t be able to summon for a while. Our chakra training has a ways to go. It drains so quickly and it’s hard to keep up,” Hinata stilled as the door burst open with their classmates and the boys stilled blushing red. 

“H-Hinata- chan where are your clothes?” Iida said adverting his eyes. 

“It’s just my shirt. ‘Sides it was so hot from training today gimmie a break. Also, boys and girls shouldn’t get distracted so easily from covered tits,” Hinata rolled her eyes and didn’t make a move to cover up so everyone trailed in anyways. 

“Besides that. PRACTICAL EXAM IS TOMORROW AND IM GONNA FAIL!!” Denki screamed. 

“I heard from Kendo we’re fighting robots so we should be good Kami,” Ochacko said cheerfully and immediately he brightened up. 

“OH YES! THEN IM FINE!!” He pumped his fists along with the other relieved students. Hinata shook her head slightly. 

“Your wrong. Final exams are more guarded then that. A random student? Or someone put in place to say that? Someone who’s telling the truth? Someone who’s lying? But then again. I’m not supposed to help you either,” the girl smirked. Nedzu had it set up pretty well. That girl was in fact someone put in place to say that, she was given false information. Her team knew the real test but her job was to throw them off. 

Katsuki spoke up,” Then it’s completely true that you could be doing the same,” Hinata uncharacteristically smirked. They had their answer. Then what was the real test or is Kendo telling the truth? Katsuki spoke up again. 

“I say we don’t trust people trained to lie and deceive, yeah? Doing their job perfectly. Listen to kendo you would’ve gotten tells she was lying “ Katsuki stopped all speculation with that. The class flared at Hinata who only laughed. 

“Bakugo you got me,” Hinata almost finished her task by Bakugo doing that and he didn’t even know it. Kaminari spoke up. 

“Why would you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s what I do? Didn’t you know I’m participating in the exam who knows what it is. If I wanted to one up you all then planting the seeds of confusion and doubt would definitely put me above you all. No hard feeling besides Bakugo already made good points. He’s right, can you really trust me?” With that Hinata shut up. Nedzu would be proud at how well she played that up. The test tomorrow will be interesting. 

Kiba and Shino fist bumped and continued with their chakra training discreetly while everyone else worked and trained for tomorrow’s “bots”. Team 8 left to the support lab they needed some things for their “costumes”

Ah well, it’d be cool to see some of them if they could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam starts next chapter!! GET READY
> 
> Chapter 6 had some difficulties and is in chapter 19. I’m very very sorry about this and I know that must be very annoying for you all. I didn’t notice it but I’m thankful to the person who pointed it out so I could fix my mistake so it’s chapter 19 and then it continues smoothly. Thank you so much for reading my work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter. In the comments please comment some new one shot ideas!

When they got there a girl with pink dreads ushered them in bombarding them with questions. She was covered in soot happily rambling on about her babies. She reminded them of TenTen when she spoke about weapons. Hinata went first. 

“I need a bow and arrow and the case for the arrows needs to be sitting on my lower back. It’ll work best fo me that way. The bow should be able to contract and be attached to the arrow carrier,” Hinata explained. “ With Kakashi’s uniform were you able to make copies of it for us. We’d appreciate it if it was just like that same colors as well.”

“Doesn’t look to good on you guys though. You look bad ass with white and purple, Kiba with red and black and Shino with pale blue and dark blue c’mon lemme color em it’ll be ready for tomorrow and your bow will match,” Mei begged. She’d taken out their uniforms. They hadn’t been colored yet and were stark white. Hinata looked around. They nodded and she so nodded. Mei beamed. 

“They’ll be ready along with your bow I’ve already started working on it, here and tell me how the bow feels,” Mei handed her a bow before walking off to grab Shino and Kiba’s weapons along with their kunai pouches and their weapons. The bow was beautiful, it was metal and carved perfectly, a beautiful silver with purple gems that were in the markings of it. Hinata fell in love with the bow, even the tips of it were sharpened like a brand new kunai. The string was made of a strong but thin cord that felt comfortable in her fingers. 

“Mei it’s perfect I love it,” Hinata set it on the table and watched as Mei handed Kiba two karambit knives. That he twirled and spun in his hand expertly. He nodded every few turns of the knives. “Good knives and fucking pretty to,” the blade was matte black and the handle of the knives were encrusted with red gems and had beautiful patterns carved in. The grooves for fingers had nothing and the inside of the circle had a smooth black center, perfect. Kiba loved to spin them on his fingers switching how he was gonna stab or slice someone spooking them. 

Shino was handed his twin kamas. They were as long as his forearm and the blade was 3 feet in dangerously sharp length. The handle was simple with dark blue gems and a black handle but it had a covering so it was clear over it and the actual handle was smooth. The blade was stark white and pretty but strong. 

“Do you have the thigh straps I asked for for these?” He twirled them in his expertly twisting them over his hand and around his waist and swing them forward and sliced them through air. Shino loved them more than his multiple others back home. They were beautiful and strong. 

“I do have those, here,” Mei tossed the straps along with his kunai pouch and tossed Kiba and Hinata theirs. Shino put on the straps and played around pulling them out and in making sure they worked nicely. He then went through his kunai pouch finding a nice amount of kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and some bandages. Good all of his necessities inside. Hinata and Kiba nodded about theirs to. Good. 

“Anywhere we could do some target practice. I haven’t thrown a kunai in to long,” Kiba said twirling a kunai in his hand. 

“Speak to your home room teacher he should be able to get some targets put in your room,” Mei said. “I’d be more than happy to do it for you actually and make you some targets. Thatd take some time though to make sure they’re gonna hold up to your vents. 

“Yeah thank you. See you tomorrow for our things. We appreciate it-“ 

“WAIT! Your dog. Can I make anything real quick for him?”

“I’ve never given Aka anything. His teeth and size does well. Something to cover his feet that won’t hinder or annoy him would be good,”Kiba suggested. Akamaru woofed in agreement going up to Mei to nuzzle her leg. 

She pet him a little before walking off with a shout of yes ang back to work. They left the lab seeing as everyone had gone home returned to their rooms. Kakashi walked to his door. “You guys staying with me again tonight?”

“No I think it’s best if we stay separated for the exam tomorrow we need to get into the proper headspace for it,” Hinata went to her own room and everyone followed suit. She prepared by practicing her katas for hours on end and then she took a long hot shower before changing into comfortable sleep clothes. Her teammates followed her routine all knocking on the walls in a pattern as a good night. 

The next morning came to fast more most of the students but for Kiba, Shino and Hinata it couldn’t come fast enough. They were going to fight formidable opponents today what could possibly be better. They hadn’t fought real fights or anything in so long since they’ve been here. So many people with interesting powers so much to test. They needed to. To see their own worth here. Where they stood. 

Hinata quickly got dressed in her uniform, fluffing her hair and left not bothering for a large breakfast. She and the rest of her teammates just drank something and we’re sitting in the classroom shaking with excitement. Shino couldn’t help the loud buzz of his kikaichu in the class as Aizawa almost immediately sent them off the the locker rooms to get dressed. 

Kiba and Shino pushed past everyone stalking over to the male locker room locking hands with Hinata before going in the room. They quickly stripped humming at their colored uniforms. It looked so good on them. Kiba applied bold eyeliner making his eyes look sharper and tied bandages to his legs securing the pants to his shoes and that they wouldn’t get in the way. He strapped on his kunai pouches and the straps for his twin karambit knives. They looked so deadly. Kiba loved them. 

Shino followed suit applying eyeliner to his eyes sharpening them along with a small leaf insignia. He tied his legs with bandages before spinning his kamas before slipping them in their casing and tied his kunai pouch on his arms. They looked great and they knew it. The boys praised their outfits and weapons. 

“Manly dude. You look battle ready,” It was kirishima he was honest and pleasant so Kiba knocked fists with him. 

A boy named Sero patted Shino on the back with more encouraging words of praise. Kaminari knocked fists with both males with a soft smile. Shino’s eyes drifted over to Kirishima making his knees go weak. His smile was beautiful and so was his body. Shino shook himself out of it and finished up. 

Bakugo exploded on them,” Quit your fucking fraternizing we’ll be going against each other for points if I was right about the robots,” the boy rugged in heavy looking weapons. Shino and Kiba has no idea was those were. 

“What?” Bakugo noticed the eyeing of his gauntlets. 

“What are those things on your forearm? We are not familiar with such weaponry,” Shino asked still staring and scrutinizing the weapons. 

“Gauntlets. They store my sweat so I can make a bigger blast easier,” satisfied with the answer the duo walked out. 

Meanwhile, Hinata was getting dressed in the girls locker room her face squared off. She put on bold liner and lipgloss as she put on her colored shinobi uniform. It was colored prettily with the white and purple on it and her bow that she absolutely loved matched well. The girls in the locker room looked off put by the outfit. 

“Your hero costume doesn’t look very um- girly,” Momo started. The other girls besides Jirou and Tsu agreed. “Why not give it a change since you’re here?”

“It’s impractical. You should be the last one talking anyways. That much skin can get cut, poisoned, stabbed, bruised, burned or melted easily. Your a walking target and the shoes don’t help for running. You have a much larger chest and with no support. How would you run quickly? Simply impractical,” Hinata said with a cold voice glaring daggers at Momo. She wasn’t mean by nature but to speak of her uniform was simply crossing the line. This is a Konoha shinobi uniform how dare they. She wore it proudly. 

Hinata stomped out the locker room holding her bow and her arrows that haven’t been put on yet but she couldn’t care. She went to the front where all of the teachers stood dressed in their costumes. Kiba and Shino and a few other boys were there as well. 

They stood as though they were looking at their own Hokage as everyone filtered in. Aizawa’ s eyes looked over the students quickly counting them before nodding to everyone. 

“Firstly, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame come to the front and off to the side,” the people in question quickly did as they were asked. He began again. 

“With that,” a small voice came from Aizawa’s scarf and the principal popped out,”We’ll have you form teams of two to go against one teacher,” the rodent thing threw up its hands up and back. The students faces dropped while the three others at the front smirked. Uraraka glared softly at Hinata. 

“You tricked us-“

“I most certainly did not. I even went ahead and said that this could be it as an option. Blame Bakugo he helped sell the act to you even more, so don’t be that way. The girl you got the information from was lied to by Nedzu. He put me up to it and wanted me to reveal it at the end right now anyways. A job is a job after all. I don’t know my own test though,” she watched Nedzu smile annoyingly. 

“You’ll find out soon enough time to announce the teams. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki you’ll be facing me,” he said with a dark smile. “Midoriya and Bakugo are a team and you’ll be facing...” everyone could hear fast whistling before All Might dropped in,” All Might.”

“All right we’ll be telling all the teams and matches at once. 

1st Match: Cementoss vs Sato and Kirishima

2nd Match: Ectoplasm vs Tsyuu and Tokoyami

3rd Match: Powerloader vs Iida and Ojiro 

4th Match: Aizawa vs Todoroki and Yaoyorozu

5th Match: Thirteen vs Ochako and Aoyama 

6th Match: Nedzu vs Ashido and Kaminari

7th Match: Mic vs Jirou and Koda

8th Match: Snipe vs Hagakure and Tentecole

9th Match: Midnight vs Mineta and Sero

10th Match: All Might vs Midoriya and Bakugo” Nedzu announced. 

“Now you see our trio over here. They will either help or hinder you. Hyuuga you will be joining the 7th Match on the side of the students. You are not allowed past the testing gate or to cuff. Koda or Jirou may go through but not you,” Hinata walked over to the pair. 

“Inuzuka you will be joining the 4th Match. You are the only one allowed past the testing gate or cuff but you cannot attack you are only allowed on the offensive and are allowed to share any and all information during the match,” Kiba walked over to the pair with Akamaru trotting at his side. “That doesn’t include the dog. The dog cannot pass the testing gate but it can attack at will.”

“Aburame you will join the 10th Match. You have the same privileges as the students” Shino walked over to his pair nodding. 

“The exam is 30 minutes. You must either put cuffs on the teacher or run through the testing gate”

“LET THE EXAMS BEGIN”


	6. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short- BUT I am gonna update a couple more chapters!! Don’t worry 😉

Izuku left the screening room to stirred up and embarrassed by Kiba’s blatant affection and flirting. He leaned against the wall sitting down his face still considerably hot. Bakugo rolled his eyes and ignored the boy. 

Shino soon called Izuku in. “Come it’s Hinata’s turn,” Izuku got up and followed Shino in. He immediately blushed when Kiba slowly slid him over to himself giving Izuku ample time to knock him away but he didn’t. He pushed Izuku in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist setting his head on top of Izuku’s watching the screen of Hinata’s match. Akamaru stood and pressed himself to Izuku keeping him close. Izuku felt comfortable in Kiba’s arms like this it was a nice feeling. 

“This mean you accept my affection?,” Kiba asked whispering. 

“Let’s talk about it more after this exam,” Izuku whispered. 

“Ok,” Kiba nuzzled Izuku’s fluffy hair as the buzzer rang out for Hinata’s exam. 

“You guys ready? We’re gonna win this whole thing. Stick to the plans,” Hinata pulled out her bow opening it from it’s closed up state and put a bow in and pulling as a test. They ran forward trying to get as close as the could before they heard the loudest yell. 

“YEAHHHHHHHHH,” the voice rang out. Hinata clasped her ears closed pulling chakra away from them trying to lessen the effect.

Jirou damn near screamed in pain from the sound. Hinata grabbed her and pressed her head to her chest and one hand over her ears. With the girls hearing it’s bust them. Jirou blushed brightly but continued to press her head into Hinata’s chest until the scream was over. 

Hinata activated her byakugan and whines. “He’s right at the exit just standing there,” Koda whined. Jirou got an idea.

“Koda pl-,” she was cut off by another loud and head rattling “YEAHHHHHHHHHH” Jirou forgetting herself shoved her ears into Hinata’s chest. The girl didn’t mind as the sound was severely lessened because she pulled away the chakra from her ears. It was over and Jirou quickly looked to Koda. “P-Please can you use your-“ the girl couldn’t finish as blood leaked from her ears. Hinata growled jumping to plan c. 

“Fuck this it’s time to do Plan C. Go!” Hinata jumped into the trees as high up as they’d allowed. She activated her Byakugan and kept into the air using chakra to boost the jump 20 feet into the air. She carefully lined up her shot with her bow and shot it straight into the voice box. On her way down she lined up another and shot it right next to the other one making sure it destroyed the box. As she landed she could see Jirou and Koda get kicked back as they tried to push through him. 

Hinata jumped over again and shot another at Present Mic aiming for his voice box but she missed when he lashed out with his long legs kicking Jirou. Hinata sighed and shot a arrow into his hand and Koda ran through the gate. Jirou immediately checked his hand but the arrow didn’t go through his hand at all it pierced it a little but it could be pulled out and bandaged. Hinata ran over apologizing as she ripped it out and bandaged the hand with some herbs wrapped around his hand as well. 

“It’s a Konoha wrap. It helps healing and making sure there aren’t scars. Give it 5 hours on there then you can take it off. I’m sorry I directly shot you but they needed a distraction to get through,” Hinata pressed her hands onto his before removing them. 

She hugged the other two students. “We did it and passed great job you two,” the trio returned to the screening room where they got praise and HINATA noticed Izuku wrapped up in Kiba’s arms. She shook her head and ignored him. 

Everyone chatted as it was Snipe and Tentacole  
and Hakegure turn to go. It was a interesting match but definitely a hard one considering their opponent. In the end Snipe got cuffed by the invisible girl. 

Shino grabbed Midoriya away from Kiba much to the boy’s annoyance. “Stop Kiba you know hes after this, I’ll protect your soon to be mate,” with that Shino motioned for Izuku who followed after squeezing Kiba’s hand. “I’ll be watching my little mate,” Kiba whispered.


	7. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As wonderfully promised I did update very quickly. Some parts in this story didn’t fit as a whole so I will be writing one shots on certain ships and scenes that are cut out of the fanfic. I will release those once I finish this fanfic and you can request to see more and more one shots. I like writing them a lot!!

Shino and Izuku left and got Bakugo. “We’re up soon ok. Izuku you need to focus on making it to the gate that’s all you need to worry about. Me and Bakugo will hold him off. Though he’ll be aiming for you. Bakugo you need to act like you don’t wanna work with us that you’re not gonna team up and that you want to do it by yourself. It’ll make it look like he won’t have to worry about you helping either of us,” everyone nodded about their plan and rolls. 

Bakugo couldn’t help but respect Shino. He’d never seen them fight but already had a good plan of what he could do to help everyone succeed. They heard the buzzer ending Mineta and Sero’s match. The trio walked over to their testing ground. Shino whispered. 

“That acting starts now you two,” Bakugo yelled. 

“Stay outta my fucking way. I don’t need your help nerd or yours bug boy,” and stalked off as Midoriya yelped out a “Kacchan wait”. They entered the testing ground and immediately started the fake argument. Izuku wanted to run and he voiced it loudly as Bakugo pushed him off and all of a sudden the entire testing sit had been destroyed. 

All Might with one punch destroyed the area. They could see him on the other end the gate right behind him. Shino brought his hand up and let a wave of bugs cover the area and up covering them. He shoved Izuku off to the side. “Go through the houses to block his view of you.” Shino made a bug clone of Izuku in his place as Izuku took off.  
Another punch blew away his bugs and Shino got into a ready stance. 

“I don’t care about the damage done to the city,” the line was cheesy but the voice itself shook Shino and Bakugo to the core. Shino felt like he was standing in front of a S- Class rouge and he was all alone. The giant man took a step more forward causing a small crater under his fucking foot. 

“If you think of this as an exam and not real you’ll be sorry. I’m coming at you with everything I’ve got. SO GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOUVE GOT,” All Might roared. Shino pulled out his explosive tags and jumped throwing them in the giant mans face. All he did was cover his face and when the explosions were done he batted away the smoke easily. 

Shino growled throwing out kunais before trying to land a kick to his face. All might grabbed his ankle and threw him back into the Izuku clone that had ran up behind him. The clone melted out of existence and Shino whines loudly. The stupid fucking clone and he wasn’t in a position to make another one. All might kicked Bakugo away harshly before pulling his fists back and punching to the right then to the left in quick succession clearing the fields. 

‘Fuck!’ Shino thought growling as he got up shakily. Seems like he didn’t care if Izuku got fucking crushed. He nodded to Bakugo they weren’t done they needed to keep his attention at all costs. Bakugo yelled,” DONT FORGET ABOUT MEE!” and fired out of explosions again and again as All Might shielded his face from them. He knocked away bakugo’s firing hand and grabbed the wrist instead. 

The man glanced out of the corner of his eyes seeing Izuku crawl out the debris. He was halfway fucking there. ‘Good’ and the ‘oh nos’ came up simultaneously realizing what All Might was about to do. He was absolutely correct when the man threw Bakugo roughly slamming him in Izuku’s side knocking both off balance and back into the debris. 

Shino called on his bugs. “Beetle Sphere: Devour,”. The bugs immediately bit at the tough suit. It was woven with iron steel and other metals with a mix of fabrics. They had a hard time and then the amount of hardened skin and muscles to. They tried and tried to quickly bite the man but they got blown away in a second of being summoned. Some of the suit was ripped and his exposed skin was red and splotchy in some parts. 

The man jumped away completely ignoring him. He picked up a bent pike and rooted it over Izuku’s beaten body. The boy had multiple bruises and scrapes and Bakugo was in better shape seeing as debris didn’t fall the fuck on top of him. The weight of the pike hooked Izuku in place stopping much of their plan. 

Shino raced over to the area where they were. Bakugo had already jumped into the fray exploding and punching fruitlessly at the #1 hero. Shino sent bugs to go free Izuku and then he made 3 more bug clones turning them all into Bakugo including himself and Izuku. 

The clones fired out much weaker explosions and he kicked Izuku toward the entrance seeing as he got away with some little space. All Might noticed but Shino jumped right in his face stepping on it pushing his head backwards as Bakugo fired more explosions. Izuku ran pushing and pushing himself to go faster. It wouldn’t mean a thing tho went All night grabbed Bakugo and slammed him into Shino tossing the two of them back into the side of a broken building. 

The giant man leaped over Midoriya standing in front of the testing gate with a low smile. Shino shivered, he was so strong so powerful so much better than he could dream of. All Shino could think about was how high of a threat this man is and he had to eliminate the threat. 

“Eliminate threat,” he muttered moving off of Bakugo only for the boy to grab him and squeeze him tightly having heard his words. 

“Stop there’s no threat this is a test. There. Is. No. Fucking. Threat. Shino,” the boy nodded and moved to get up and rush All Might. 

“No threat,” Shino muttered loud enough for Bakugo to hear before dashing off with the cuffs in hand. Bakugo getting what he was going to do ran after him and aimed up high for All Might drawing his attention. Shino made a bug clone rush in front of him covering his own form. 

The plan worked easily as Midoriya also drew All Might’s attention with a loud scream and throwing himself next to Shino’s clone. All Might prioritizing getting the clone and Izuku out of the way boxed them aside in a large sweep and that’s when Shino desperately put on the cuffs on the large man’s wrists. 

“Congratulations Team Aburame, Midoriya and Bakugo win the practical exam,” the buzzer went off and Shino slumped to his knees letting out shaky panicked breathes. Bakugo put a arm around his waist slowly as if giving him the option to push him away but Shino didn’t he let him so Bakugo continued and lifted him up. 

“What happened back there?” Bakugo whispered lowly as Midoriya leaned on All Might. 

“My instincts. Told me All Might has to die by any means,” Shino muttered limping along with Bakugo. 

“How come?”

“‘S to strong. I’ve never faced such an overwhelming opponent. Many ninjas are strong of course but he was strong with no bloodlust. Nothing that made me say this is a enemy. I couldn’t force myself into that mindset either,” Shino said back allowing himself to be pulled onto a stretcher. Bakugo got into the one next to him and punched his shoulder lightly. 

“That’s All Might for you. He wouldn’t kill us though he did go hard but your safe,” Shino nodded as they were pulled into the infirmary. 

Kiba and Hinata burst through the door teeth bared and byakugan flashed at All Might. 

“N-No!” Izuku and Shino cried out calming the two teens. 

Kiba immediately went over to his soon to be mate side sniffing over him for any ruptured organs or popped blood vessels things like that. When he was satisfied he let Hinata look him over with her Byakugan. 

“He’s all good, broken tight arm and multiple fractures along with bruises. He’ll make a full recovery. Recovery Girl me and Kiba know healing jutsus they should work on them. They also don’t tire the patients. Let us do what we can and then you can heal the rest,” Recovery Girl nodded and stepped back. 

Kiba immediately went through the medical cabinet finding certain leaves and putting them into a bowl and using a wooden stick that was rounded off crushed the leaves together quickly crushing the leaves together until it was a thickened paste. 

Hinata started to heal up Midoriya mending his bones together while Kiba mixes up all his paste enough for three. She healed his spine, mended his ribs as best she could. She was no Sakura or Ino but she did do her best. 

Hinata moves on to Bakugo who was also knocked out along with Midoriya. Kiba spread the paste over his ribs, down the middle of his stomach, his shoulders and elbows. He then wrapped all of those areas tightly with gauze and waited on Hinata to be done with Bakugo. 

Hinata mended his broken bones as well. She swiped her forehead of sweat and continued on taking care of bruises. Bakugo wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been so it was easier. She moved onto her teammate continuing to mend and heal Shino’s bones as Kiba applied the paste gauze to Bakugo and then to Shino when she was done. 

Recovery girl praised the two of them and asked Kiba what exactly the paste was. 

“Oh it’s herbs and leaves that help with scaring, bruising, cooling the skin, and helps with overall healing. My sis uses it on animals and humans after stitching them up,” Kiba explained off handedly before sitting next to Izuku’s head. 

“Maa you all passed,” Recovery Girl shrieked while Hinata, Kiba and Shino looked over at their sensei who was lounging on a chair with a book in hand about quirks. 

“Sensei. I assumed you were watching us, how’d we do?” Hinata asked. 

“Very well. Kiba you got the memo of understanding that you were the most important person and also a target and made good decisions based on that fact. Hinata you understood that you were purely support and held the most experience and held the advantage. Shino you lost your cool for a moment but in the beginning you had an amazing plan and would’ve worked should you have kept the clone out of the way more but that’s not in Midoriya’s personality,” Kakashi hummed easily evaluating the kids. 

“That being said well done. You’ll be with me learning the summoning jutsu and working hard on it to. You all need to learn to master it so it’s easy and then to also learn how to reverse summon,” Kakashi said. “Shino rest well. Kiba and Hinata watch over him,” with that he left the room. 

“So Kiba, you n Midoriya here?” Shino asked. 

“He’s interesting. He accepts me, he’s a cutie for sure, and he’d look good bearing my marks for sure,” Kiba smirked down at the sleeping boy. 

Shino nodded,” he looks like a good match but don’t get to attached.”

“And why not?”

“You’ll never see him again”

“Your a bit slow y’know. I can leave behind a summon with him and always use that one summon to keep reverse summoning,” Kiba rolled his eyes folding his arms. “If I mate him and give him the Inuzuka mark he’d even be able to come over to our world should I want him to”

Hinata whined. “Lucky. I have to marry Sir Semimaru, he’s not a bad guy but we’ve only met once and that was so my father could marry me off to him,” Hinata sniffed. 

“We’ll visit you Hina and they can’t break the best tracking team in Konoha no way you know Lady Tsunade wouldnt allow that to happen. So you’ll still see us and I heard from Ma that Sir Semimaru isn’t so bad and is actually very nice,” Kiba said trying to soothe her. 

“Mhm. When they forced us to be together for the hour he was very polite and apologized many times saying that I’d still be able to be a ninja and all that good stuff. He even said I could be in ANBU if I wanted,” Hinata explained sitting on Shino’s bed. 

“WHA- what?! Really?! Most of the Lords, Sirs, and Madams always say no to things like saying they must “protect” their significant other,” Kiba yelped before smiling happily. “He won’t be so bad”

“He’s not the bad part. Hanabi and Neji will be forced to wed and I will be stripped of my status of heiress and have a seal placed,” Hinata teared up. 

“S-Seals at your age can k-kill! Hinata you could die. Tell Sir Semimaru to show your property and you can’t be sealed because he doesn’t want you to,” Shino said pulli at her rough hands. 

“He can’t. The Hyuuga clan saw that coming and said that I’m not his until our wedding day,” Hinata cried brushing away her tears. Shino and Kiba sympathized with her. That’s just how some clans worked and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

“The bastards. Hanabi and Neji will change the whole damn clan you know they feel awful about the whole thing but Neji isn’t 17 yet he can’t take over and by the time he is you’ll have already been married and moved. 17 is no age to run a clan either, he’s gonna get the clan when he’s 22 at least,” Kiba said tiredly. 

“If I die, I die honestly. I mean it is what it is at this point,” Hinata shrugged and walked to the door. “But no matter what... Semimaru is my husband and I will be faithful and a good shinobi. I’ll be the best user of gentle fist and then no one can say anything.. but then... I’ll still leave those bastards,” Hinata shut the door behind her with a fire in her eyes as she changed out of her uniform and into her training clothes. She wasn’t going back to class today.


	8. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo chapter 9 we are really moving along here aren’t we?! I guess but I have one more smutty scene to write before this is completely finished but thats down the lines of chapter 22-24 something along those chapters. Anyways enjoy chapter 9, hey suggest some cute headcanons for the ships👀

Kiba left the room after her to go to the teachers lounge and Shino followed not caring to stay in the hospital bed. When Izuku and Katsuki thought they were in the clear they both turned over. 

“An arranged marriage?” Izuku asked

“Seems like it though it must be more than that.”

“Mm. That’s not any of our business cards though”

“Might be yours since you have a mate now. What is a mate anyways,” Bakugo grouched. 

“It’s like a relationship that’s not marriage but it’s pretty close. I’m assuming but, the bearing marks part. That might be marriage if I get them. I won’t mind it Kiba’s good”

“You just fucking met.”

“I’m not wearing his marks am I. So hush up I can back out at any time. Kiba’s not pushing himself on me at all throughout this whole thing I have a choice even something as simple as him touching my hand,” Izuku glared. 

“Easy there Deku looks like your growing a pair,” Bakugo teased. 

Izuku mumbled something and turned over effectively ignoring Katsuki. ‘I wonder if he expects me to forget all he’s ever done to me’

Katsuki called Izuku a couple times before grumbling and turning over. 

Hinata stormed out the school walking back into her testing site. She kicked down a tree in a few strikes to it and used her chakra to cut through the tree bark. She cut off the other end and carried it to a semi-clearing before beating it vertically into the ground making it sturdy. 

When she was done she got into the gentle fist position and started to stroke the tree with her open palms changing her position and katas as she went hitting the newly made training post. She lifted her foot and strikes the tree with her shin and used that leg to twist up and over jumping on top of the post and flipped off with two more strikes to the tree as she landed. Hinata crouched quickly and rushed at the tree again with both palms shoving forward. 

“Haahh!” She cried out panting. She swiped her hands off on her white tank top creating brown streaks from the dirt and grime on her hands. Hinata swiped off the sweat and went again starting faster combos and backed off. She fell into her newly learned kata. 

“Gentle Fist: 64 palms,” she started and turned on her byakugan and began to strike the post faster. 

“12 palms”

“24 palms”

“36 palms”

“64 palms” when she was done and turned off her byakugan the post was in shreds turned all around the area. 

“Mmcht- I could’ve went to 128 palms. I’ve got to get better than this,” she kicked the post and walked off going to her room. 

Little did she know there was a camera that hat watched every move she made and Nedzu sat behind it watching the young girl. It made his heart ache it truly did. That was no quirk that was years and years of intense torturous training and every one of those moves were fatal and meant to kill. 

He desperately wanted to save them and wanted to keep them here train them to be something better than killers. Heroes. He knew he couldn’t they wouldn’t and that sensei of theirs he would easily fight along with them to start killing and escape to somewhere. They could easily train the jutsu and leave. 

Nedzu hummed and shut off the screen. Hinata walked into her room quickly stripping and hopping into the shower washing off the dirt and grime. She sighed as her hair plastered to her face and neck, she was tired she wanted to go home so bad it ached. All she could do was learn to do the summoning jutsu it’s all she could hope for. 

Hinata stepped out the short and dried off changing into simple pjs before sitting on the floor. She assumed and meditative position and started gathering up her chakra. Hinata reaches out spreading it over the rooms feeling her teammates do the same thing. She rocked over her body with the chakra searching for the seal that connected her to the seal of the hawks. 

Soon she found it and started to push the chakra onto the seal to feel it burn. It was across her shoulders. ‘Good now all I need is to activate it enough for a good summon’

Hinata grabbed the seal with her chakra and dragged to the middle of her palm carefully and slowly making sure to concentrate on carrying that chakra over. She in a few long minutes carried it over and gathered chakra there holding it in place for as long as she could. A minute at most if she paced herself. That wasn’t nearly good enough if Hinata wanted to summon and reverse summon but she was so tired. 

The girl shook her head and relaxed the chakra. It flowed back to her shoulders and Hinata panted that was the best one. Now to speed it up and she’d be ready for an actual summoning. She tried again but she only made it halfway before she was to exhausted. 

Kakashi appeared in her room behind her lounging on her bed. Hinata gasped before moving to the bed to sit with him waiting on whatever he had to say. 

“Plans changed. You’ll be going to that training camp you Kiba and Shino. Nedzu practically begged me, said it’d be a nice experience. Wanna go?” Oh she genuinely had a choice this round. 

“I’ll have to check Shino and Kiba-“

“They said yes”

“Then yes of course, thank you sensei for allowing us like this,” Kakashi pattered her head scratching at her head. 

“I heard you guys earlier...” he started waiting for Hinata to say anything. 

“Hai. It’s all true but I’m not torn up to bad about it, Semimaru-sama isn’t the worst thing ever. I’ll miss konoha 12 but I will be closer to the sand so maybe I’ll get to see Tema-chan, Kuro-kun, Panda-chan more so that’s a plus,” Hinata shrugged moving to sir with her legs folded. 

“Maa that’s the Kazekage don’t use it so freely. You may just call him panda in public by accident,” Kakashi ruffles her hair affectionately. 

“Hai Hai I know but he already knows about the girls name for him. The boys call him Gaa-kun which he likes better than Panda-chan. Neji and Hanabi will do great things I’m proud of them truly,” Hinata hummed the last part. 

“I know you are. Your a good kid Hinata don’t focus on Sir Semimaru right now. When you get back to Konoha you can worry about that,” Hinata nodded before laying down to rest. Kakashi patted her shoulder before disappearing to his own room. 

Kiba and Shino were already well asleep after Kakashi came to visit them in the middle of their training. Shino has returned to his hospital bed after he hung out with Kiba. The silver haired man knew that for everything he was doing them a favor and that they only some time before they finished their own training. It’d take some time but it was coming along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s the end of chapter 9!! Did ya like it? I hope you did and remember only if you want to put some cute headcannons I may put a one shot around it 👀


	9. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It’s almost halfway so gimmie some headcanons 😎

Shino woke up and stretched before hopping out of bed seeing both boys already up but they were on their phones clicking away at whatever. Bakugo spoke up. 

“Recovery Girl said no class for the three of us today so you chill,” Shino nodded and climbed back into the bed pushing the comforter off and fixed his hospital gown, he pinned it together with some stray safety pins Recovery Girl left around. 

Shino sat on the bed and crossed his legs before starting his chakra gathering technique. The insects inside of him hummed loudly as he roved over his body searching for his seal. It took a few minutes but he found it right in the center of his stomach. 

The dark haired boy grabbed the seal to pull on the chakra, carefully moving it up into his shoulder and to his palm. He panted when he finally did it. Sweat dripped down his face from the hard excercise. Chakra control was extremely hard especially when moving cross dimension. 

Katsuki glanced over at Shino from his phone and saw the boy panting and dripping with sweat. “Oi you ok?”

“I’m fine. I was training and it’s very hard to do but I must if I wish to go home,” Shino got out of bed and walked over to the door. 

“Hey wait you can’t just leave. Look at what your wearing,”Katsuki motioned to the short hospital gown that got pinned for some shorts right under his butt. 

“It’s fine I do live here after all,” with that Shino walked out the door closing it behind him and walked over to the teachers lounge. Aizawa saw him and immediately went to the closet getting a 2XL shirt and handed it to Shino. 

It was some comfort clothes they had for the trio and they could wear it all around campus if they wanted to. Shino walked to a corner in the room and quickly removed the gown and put on the t shirt that had the Attack on Titan logo in the corner. Midnight had bought each of them a different manga and this was the one Shino had gotten. 

The shirt reached above Shino’s knees and he caught a roll of bandages that Aizawa had tossed him. He wrapped them around his feet to a little over his ankles and then walked over to the mini fridge pulling out a cold water. 

“You haven’t asked for your comfort clothes in a while. What happened?”

“The fight with All Might. I don’t know, I couldn’t beat him. There was no plan to even try against him, we won for no reason... we should be dead. How’re we not dead? How did we not lose,” Shino took a gulp of the cold water wishing he had his glasses to cover his eyes. 

“Yeah. It’s overwhelming especially for you guys but he’s good just like you a-“

“I’m not good”

“How so?”

“I’m a killer, I’m a thief, I’m an assassin, I’m whatever my Hokage wishes me to be. I’m not always in the side of the good guys. There’s been countless times where I’ve been ordered to kill someone and they’ve had bodyguards that try to protect them as much as they could. That person could’ve done no wrong to anyone. I never got told why he was wanted dead. I just knew my Hokage wished him that way. I believe he was a weapon merchant probably so maybe he was selling to someone Hokage-sama didn’t want him to,” Shino mumbled leaning over into Aizawa’s touch. 

“You didn’t do it because you enjoyed it.”

“No it was an order. I love serving my village it’s all I know to do but I don’t want to stop serving. No matter what it is I want to serve my village forever”

“Then your not a bad person. Your serving your village to protect them against everyone else. That weapons merchant may have been selling rare weapons to the enemy and while he’s not specifically doing anything wrong it still affects your village,” Aizaw explained slowly rubbing Shino’s shoulder in comfort. 

“Yeah I guess,” Shino moves out the touch and Shota let him. “I need to train. I’m not strong enough I need to go all out on something to be able to handle me. I’m getting so restless we all are,” Shino whipped out a kunai and twirled it skillfully. 

Aizawa snatched his wrist and plucked the kunai out his hand. “Not supposed to have that,” and held out his hand for the rest of them. Shino forked over two more grumbling. “The rest,” Shino slammed another three into his open palm and leaned back pouting. 

“You’re safe here you don’t need these,” Aizawa and ruffled his hair. 

Shino huffed,” I said I want to train”

Aizawa slumped into the chair. “Hand to hand combat. Train with me then,” Shino sat up and nodded slowly. 

“After the camp though. Work on your summoning during this time and you’ll be on track for going home,” Aizawa nudged him. Shino nodded gulping down the last bit of cold water and combed his finger through his curly hair. 

Shino tossed the bottle in the trash and sat up tucking his feet under him as he began his slow process all over again. Midnight put two onigiri and a bottle of juice next to Shino on the couch and left for class like everyone else. 

Hinata Kiba and Akamaru filtered in a little after. “Shino? You’re not going to class? Aizawa- sensei said you’d be in here,” Hinata said softly making Shino drop his concentration. 

“I’m not going today. I don’t feel up to it,” came Shino’s simple answer and he went back to focusing. 

“It’s been two hours already and you haven’t touched your food either,” Kiba pointed out. Shino looked over to the side to see the food. He shrugged and picked up a onigiri and unwrapped it from the plastic taking a bite. 

The boy hummed as his teammates watched him eat. “Shino-kun you should keep up with the classes. Tomorrow is when we’ll be taking off so the class is shopping together today. They’re asking for you,” Hinata started. 

“Well I’m not changing that’s for sure,” Shino took another bite of his onigiri. 

“Then don’t but come to class and finished your food there,” Hinata walked over and tugged him up. Shino grabbed the other onigiri and his juice before he let her pull him off to class. 

“Got him sensei,” Hinata pushed open the door still holding Shino as she walked him to his seat before going to her own. 

Iida jumped up scandalized waving his hands in choppy motions,” WHAT ARE YOU WEARING ABURAME- SAN. THIS IS UA PLEASE GO CHANGE INTO UNIFORM,” Shino locked eyes with the boy and bit into his onigiri again and chewed slowly and swallowed taking a longer time than normal. 

“No,” and with that Shino finished the first onigiri and balled the plastic ignoring iida’s rant on proper etiquette before Aizawa shut him down. Shino cracked open his juice bottle taking sip and humming at the green tea flavour. He sipped half before opening the next and slowly finishing the onigiri. When he moved to get up and throw it away Kirishima came to his desk and took away the trash throwing it away. 

Shino hummed a thank you and folded his legs under his butt so he was more comfortable and leaned forward on his hand listening the the class. He felt Akamaru nuzzle his kneecaps and he reached a hand down scratching the dogs head. 

‘Kiba must’ve told him to comfort me. I can’t be that obvious. Then again Kirishima did throw away my trash and he keeps looking at me when he thinks I won’t notice’ Shino shrugged it off and payed attention to the lecture. 

Hinata worried about Shino. Ever since the exam he’d been on edge and scared by everything especially All Might. She could understand though, the man was an untouchable force and he was so overpowering that it would shock a shinobi into a defensive state. She had a feeing he’d be this way for a while. 

“Shino- kun, you’re ok,” Kakashi sat next to Shino on his bed. It was after class and they had an hour before they were supposed to meet with the class for shopping. 

“Am I?”

“You are. If they wanted to do something to you... they would’ve,” Kakashi said. 

“Hmph. They have All Might Kakashi- sensei. They could be lowering our defences and then have that man kill us all,” Shino shuddered. 

“I don’t think so. They don’t kill here, not often.”

“We’re foreign. We don’t matter to them, we tested our ability in front of them were idiots,” Shino said strained. 

“Your not idiots. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine. I wouldn’t lie to you all, especially not here. You’ll get home my dear comrade,” Shino buried his face into Kakashi’s chest gripping the man’s shoulder. 

“I’m scared. I’m so scared. He was so strong. I couldn’t do anything,” Shino cried. 

“You can’t beat Lady Tsunade, can’t beat me, so what’s the problem.”

“You don’t get it. It was overpowering like the speed and strength of him holding back we were still child’s play.”

“Well then... work harder,” Shino nodded. In the end, truly... it was all anyone could do. Just try harder.

“Get dressed, you’ve got somewhere to be don’t you,” Kakashi nudged the teen up. Shino got up and walked over to the closet and pulled out simple clothes. A black beanie, light ripped jeans, and a black plain turtle neck shirt with a red flannel and black sneakers. He stripped and put them on not sparing Kakashi a glance. Shino turned around and motioned to his outfit. 

Kakashi looked him over. “You look good. Try to fit. a kunai somewhere just for precaution,” Kakashi nodded at the outfit. “Now hurry you have like 20 minutes to get there.” Shino grabbed a kunai and some bandages and pressed the kunai to his forearm, wrapped bandages loosely around it and tugged his flannel back on. It looked concealed enough. Good. 

With that Shino sprinted out the room and headed for the front gates. He could see Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru already walking on the way there. Hinata a dark pink crop top with light blue jeans and fishnet under it, the band of the fishnet stopped at her bellybutton but the pants were low waisted. Her shoes were simple black boots. Kiba wore a thick crimson headband like he wore his hitai-ate. He also had on a white plain tee, black sweatpants and black slides with white socks. Akamaru had on a service vest it was blood red with the white words ‘Emotional Support Animal’. 

“Are you all armed?” Shino said lowly. Hinata nodded and pulled back her sleeve she had did the same as him. Kiba pulled down the side of his pants showing a kunai there. “Good, lets go then” Kiba led the way searching out for familiar scents along with Akamaru. The dog barked lowly and turned his head to the side, Kiba copied him and caught the scent of his mate. He turned in that direction and followed the scent. 

Kiba led them to a huge building with people walking in and out with bags, some in groups, some with bags, some alone and some playing around. Kiba paid them no mind and continued on, his mates scent was the strongest here so it was easy to find the group of people. 

Izuku stood there talking to everyone and Kiba didn’t say a word only coming up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around Izuku’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. The boy tensed then relaxed almost immediately, realizing who was holding him. 

“You guys made it! I’m so glad you all came and are even allowed to go on the trip with us,” Izuku turned around in Kiba’s arms and reached up kissing his lips softly. Kiba has no complaints easily returning the kiss before breaking it to see Shino next to Kirishima who was leaning on the boy’s shoulder. Kiba looked down at Izuku. 

“‘Course. I woulda came even if I wasn’t allowed on the trip to tag along with you. Only if you were ok with it though,” Kiba said softly. Izuku admires Kiba’s features. He took in the tan skin, hardened muscles, tattooed cheeks that looked sooo good on him, along with sharp eyes and full lips not to mention to sharp prominent fangs in his mouth. Kiba noticed the far off look and quietly let Izuku process whatever it was going through it. 

Izuku shook himself out of it and blushed. “S-Sorry I- I um didn’t catch what you said earlier. Please say it again”

“Nothing important”

“Please then”

“I would’ve came with you to the mall either way and only as you were comfortable”

“O-Of course I’m comfortable I’m your m-mate and I’m happy to be your mate Kiba,” Kiba growled happily and let Izuku go. “Lemme go talk to Shino and Hinata for a minute I gotta check out something cuz I’m sure Nedzu just wants us to get personal items since we have all the shit for the trip as he provided it.”

Izuku nodded quickly and watched as Kiba ran off. He froze feeling a hand wrap around his throat. The whisper came next. 

“Man I can’t believe I’d see you in a place like this,” the voice was raspy and rough. “Act natural like I’m a old friend” Izuku relaxed his body but he was desperately trying to make his scent as scared and terrified as possible. He needed Kiba or anyone to come to him. 

“I hate everything but what pisses me off the most is the fucking Hero Killer. Everyone’s so stuck on him”

“Even if he did it the wrong way... he still stuck to his ideals”

“Heh. I think I’ve connected the dots. Why the hero killer makes me so angry and why you... why you irritate me so damn much, I feel like I understand. Everything.... Everything is because... of, All Might,” Shigaraki smiled a creepy smile from his chapped crusted lips to his messy blue hair and crazy red eyes. Shigaraki squeezed tight. 

“Everyone smiles and acts so thoughtlessly because of All Might. It’s because that trash smiles so thoughtlessly, as if he can save everyone... Oh I’m so glad could tal-“

A low but loud growl started up and Izuku could sigh in relief. Kiba bared his fangs along with Akamaru. Shino ran up next to him his Kikaichu buzzing loudly and Hinata had her Byakugan activated, it was more veiny and prominent. 

“Let. Go. Of. My. Fucking. Mate.” The growl sounded like an angry wild animal. It was deep and terrifying and didn’t sound like it came from a human at all. 

“Whoops you’re with friends,” Shigaraki pushed Izuku aside roughly and whispered “if you follow me... I’ll get upset,”

“Hinata,” was Kiba’s harsh growl. Immediately Hinata burned everything she saw in the man into her head. “Shino” was the next angry growl. He tagged the man with his smallest bug so it burrowed into his scalp undetected. Kiba growled until the man was out of site upset that he couldn’t do anything yet as it would cause a scene. 

He trotted over to Izuku and sat down next him immediately tilting his head back and checking his neck for scaring or any bruising. There was some bruising it was minor but he had Hinata clear it up he didn’t want anyone’s mark on Izuku’s neck. That was were his mate mark would go and that skin would be precious and marked. 

“Are you ok baby?”

“Mhm I am just scared”

“I’m not leaving your side again come we have things to get hit if that man comes back... I will tear his throat out with my teeth. You need water and give me your bag”

Izuku handed Kiba his bag and the 5 of them including Akamaru left in order to get all of their things. Kiba got some small trinkets including some bandanas, a handful of braided bracelets, earrings, liner, mascara and chapstick. Izuku had a bag full of the things he needed. Hinata bought more liner, pins, lip gloss, a compact blush, and two pairs of gloves a leather one and soft cotton one they were both fingerless. Shino got some headwraps, a pair of glasses, more beanies and another shirt. 

“Everyone got everything they needed?” Hinata asked. 

“Yup!” Everyone responded. 

“Hey Izuku let us buy you some trinket or something,” Kiba said. Hinata and Shino nodded their heads. Akamaru bumped his head against Izuku’s knee. 

“N-No why? For what?”

“Cuz whyyy not. We all had 100 dollars each to get something and we only spent a little of it each. We can each get you one clothing item. A shirt, hoodie, sweater, pants, shoes, or something. OH! What about something for you and Kiba to match in?” Hinata suggested. 

“I-I’m um I like that last part,” Izuku mumbled. 

Hinata dragged Izuku off to a nice looking store. She led them to the male isle. “Pick something out and Kiba will get whichever you want. Don’t look at the price tag”

In the end Izuku picked out a comfortable looking dark purple shirt. It had a picture of two hands holding each other in the corner and in white lettering the kanji for love on the wrists of the sweater. Izuku showed it to Kiba and he took it out his hand and got his own size and bought the two of them. 

“You picked out something so nice thank you baby,” Kiba locked fingers with Izuku. He tilted his head back his sharp eyes licking onto Shino. 

“Why don’t you get that Kirishima boy something?”

“What for?”

“I see you two. You like him”

“Izuku please keep this to yourself,” Shino looked at Izuku who spun around and fake zipped his lips. Shino nodded. 

“While I do like him... I don’t know if he likes me back”

“He does like you. He wouldn’t shut up you back in the locker room, he was wondering the same thing,” Izuku said and slipped the bag off Kiba’s shoulder and took it back. 

“Hmm” Shino hummed and was quiet the whole way back. The group met up again at the same spot. 

Kiba leaned down to whisper in Izuku’s ear. “Want me to sleep over tonight?” Izuku blushed and nodded. “Let’s go then”

“Hinata, Shino, tell Sensei I’m with my mate tonight,” the two nodded and walked out the mall before splitting off leaving Kiba, Akamaru and Izuku.


	10. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. MUCH. FLUFF. ACK!

“Your moms ok with dogs right?” Kiba laced his hand with Izuku’s. 

“She loves them”

“Good... wanna tell her everything tonight?”

“It’s best we should. I don’t want to hide my mate.” 

They walked back to Izuku’s house hand in hand. Kiba wasn’t worried about meeting his mates mother, they were mates after all and his mother would have to deal with that either way. Kiba would love it more if his mates mother was happy for them. 

The walk home was silent as Akamaru trotted next to them bumping Izuku’s leg softly. Kiba squeezed Izuku’s rough, scarred hand and let him lead Kiba to his apartment. They arrived and Izuku unlocked the the door calling his mom. 

“HEY MOM IM HOME AND I HAVE A GUEST!!” 

Kiba could hear the soft patters of feet coming to the front door. Kiba hummed, Izuku was a carbon copy of his mother save the hair and freckles. He observed the chubby woman in front of him. Nice straight green hair, big kind green eyes, chubby pink cheeks, and she was in a yellow shirt, black sweatpants and house slippers. Kiba backed up some out the door way and bowed lowly. 

“Hello Midoriya- sama,” Izuku’s mother blushed brightly at the honorific. 

“N-No Inko- san is fine,” Kiba almost laughed. The same stutter too. Inko moves out the door way and let the boys in. Akamaru stood at the door. 

“Is it ok if Akamaru comes in as well? He’s perfectly trained,” Kiba asked lowering his lids and fully closing his mouth. His slotted eyes and fangs could be quite offputting. 

“But of course, I love dogs and he’s absolutely adorable,” Akamaru preened jutting his chest out and lifting his head up. Inko laughed and waved him in and Akamaru walked in slowly going over the surroundings and scents of the house. It was his instinct but a small click of Kiba’s nails stopped him and he trotted over to his side.

“Now Izuku why didn’t you tell me you had someone coming. I haven’t prepared,” Inko huffed turning to her son. 

“I-It was kinda spur of the moment,” Izuku looked down. 

“Hmph Izu don’t let it happen again. I’ve got no problem with company but I’d like a heads up so I could prepare a nicer dinner it’s just katsudon.”

Izuku eyes sparkled and Kiba thought ‘his favorite food.. I should learn to make it’. Kiba shook his head at Inko. 

“It’s no worries Inko-san I came uninvited and I’ve never had katsudon I’d love to try it today,” Kiba gave a wolffish grin full of teeth with a kind smile. Inko have a him a small smile and went to the kitchen. 

“Well I’ll get started you two go wash up and Izuku go lend Kiba some clothes. Go go!”

Izuku grabbed Kiba’s hand and led him to his All Might themed room, Izuku blushed heavily. Kiba on the other hand smiled happily, the room was bright, colorful and fun to look at just like his mate. He really liked the room. 

“I love your room it reminds me of you,” Kiba looked at Izuku with a soft smile. 

Izuku blushed and dropped to his knees in front of his dresser pulling out underwear his largest sweatpants and largest shirt before handing it to Kiba. “Here go shower and freshen up. I’ll keep these clothes for anytime you come over here,” Kiba nodded and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Akamaru jumped on Izuku’s bed laying down. 

Izuku laughed and picked out his own clothes for his shower after Kiba. He put those on the bed and went out to his mother. He tapped her on her shoulder and leaned back into the hallway hearing the shower turn on, he faced her again and pushed his hand down as in for her to keep her voice low. She nodded her head in understanding, Izuku had her full attention. 

“He’s um- he’s my boyfriend mom and we have something to tell you tonight,” Izuku whispered. 

Inko eyes widened,” Congrats hes a catch for sure but um good or bad news”

“It’s good and some shocking things but mom... you can’t I repeat,you cant tell anyone, nobody. The only reason I’m telling you is because he’s my boyfriend and a little more,” Izuku whispered. 

“Ok... I’ll let you tell me I won’t say anything about it,” Inko whispered and got back to finishing up dinner. 

Izuku walked back to his room and pushed open the door to see a wet naked Kiba drying off his hair with his lower half exposed. Kiba didn’t make a move to cover up as he dried his hair. 

“K-K-K-Ki-,” Izuku rushed and closed the door only to hear a loud laugh. Kiba pulled open the door and pulled Izuku inside. 

“Your my mate... get used to it,” Kiba dropped the towel next to the bed and pulled on his boxers that were tight around his hips and um- his groin. Izuku let out a chocked whine and grabbed his things the towel Kiba used and rushed to the bathroom. 

Kiba laughed and finished getting dressed listening to Izuku in the shower. He waited in the room and smiled when Izuku walked in wet and naked. He wrapped his arms around his waist leaning his head in his. 

“Are you comfortable being touched like this,” Kiba whispered. 

“Yes... I am I trust you,” Izuku hummed. 

“I wouldn’t do anything with your mother here and I want to tell her before I mark you. Get dressed I’ll go help Inko-san,” Kiba clucked his nails together and Akamaru jumped off the bed following him. “Inko-san would you like help setting the table?”

“Yes yes thank you Kiba here,” Inko passed Kiba a plate and put it on the table and did the other ones as well as filling up the cups with water and placing them by the plates. Inko passed him two bowls and he looked at her confused. 

“It’s for Akamaru of course. I’m sure he’s hungry to,” Kiba smiled and set the food on the floor. “Do not eat this until the rest of us are at the table” Akamaru nodded and moved away from it laying near the wall falling asleep. 

Izuku came out the room pecking Kiba’s cheek and sat down at the table just as Inko did. Kiba clicked his nails and Akamaru came over for his food and Kiba sat down. The meal went well with some laughs, more then half of food had been eaten before Izuku spoke up calling his mothers attention. 

“Mom..we have something to tell you,” Izuku started. “Kiba would you like to explain from the start?”

“I believe that’s be best. Inko-san I am not from here is the easiest thing to start with. I mean this literally, I was on a mission with three other comrades in my world when on the way back we got attacked and transported to a new world... This one,” Kiba explained. 

Inko nodded and urged him to finish the story. “We were on the street for a little while before Aizawa-sensei found us a brought us to UA. There we’ve been working on a technique to return home... but that’s not why your getting told this story as I’m sure you know,” Inko nodded. 

“While I am here Izuku had something about him that draws me to him and he became my mate or my boyfriend. My clan calls their significant others their mates. That’s.. not why your being told this story either. I want to have Izuku as my mate fully and I want him to bear my mark and I’d like to ask you for permission,” Kiba lowered his head keeping his eyes low. 

“Kiba.. raise your head,” Kiba did,” From you’ve been here you haven’t thrown me off as an untrustworthy person. If you want to be be my son’s mate... he is yours for as long as you want him to be,” Kiba smiled toothily showing his bright fangy teeth. 

“Thank you Inko-san I’ll take good care of Izuku. Will you come to my world for when we officially mark and he gets my clan markings?”

“I don’t know how’d I’d make it,” Inko said uncertainly. 

“You’d get marked as well of course but not as a mate mark as a close friend mark but it’d give you enough chakra to come over to my world whenever I bring you over,” Kiba nodded.

“Well then yes of course I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Inko smiled and leaned over pulling Izuku close to her kissing his head. Izuku smiled and leaned into his mothers touch. 

“Stoppp you guys are making me miss my mama. I miss her crazy ass,”Inko gasped. 

“Kiba don’t speak of your mother like that!”

“Inko-saaan you don’t understand she’s crazy strong and shes a freaking high ranking officer who shows her affection through head punches,” Kiba whined. “She’s not all lovey like you though she might be when I get back or slap me for scaring her”

Inko let out a laugh still coddling Izuku’s head. “Well I would go if my son went to another world,”

“Would you like the mark now?”

“I suppose so,” Inko nodded. Kiba got up and he took her wrists and bit into in deeply, when he pulled away the Inuzuka crest was there. 

Inko inspected it and nodded. “Looks good” Kiba spoke up. 

“Guess your right. I wonder if my old man—wherever he is— even knows about me missing, if he’d even come back... Nahhh he wouldn’t he’s a deadbeat for a reason,” Kiba laughed and took a bite of the delicious food. Akamaru had long finished his food and rested in his back dazed by his full stomach. 

“Some dads are like that... Izuku’s is,” Kiba reaches over and lightly tapped his fist on Izuku’s shoulder. “Deadbeat dad tingz,” Kiba smiled wolfishly and Izuku let out a loud laugh. 

“Y-Yeah,” Izuku laughed finishing his water. “Hey mom is Kiba sleeping over,” Inko snapped her head over to him. 

“Like heck I’d let him walk home at this time of night you’d got to be out of your mind. Matter a fact Kiba lets all go walk Akamaru and come back so he doesn’t use the bathroom anywhere.” She ushered them out and they stood outside of the building letting Akamaru do his thing before the large dog walked back inside with them following. 

“Good now put the dishes in the sink I’ll wash em,” Kiba cut in. 

“ I can wash em for you”

“Nonsense go get ready for bed,” Inko insisted. Kiba walked down the hallway with Izuku and felt Akamaru push past them to settle down in a corner and laid back on his stomach. Kiba flopped into bed pulling Izuku with him. 

“Come sleep little mate. I have to be up earlier to change and stuff before class,” Izuku hummed and wrapped just arms around Kiba tangling their legs together. 

“Come Aka,” Izuku called letting the dog on the bed. He laid over them and the three fell into a comfortable sleep.


	11. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIRI AND SHINO CONTENT!! (If you hate this pairing please move on I’m so sorry it’s a crack ship!! Same goes for Kiba and Izuku!)

The three were woken up as Inko opened the door knocked. “Kiba-kun. Get up you’ve got to go home and get changed for school today, Izuku has another hour,” Kiba hopper out of bed and took Akamaru with him he kissed Izuku’s cheek and hugged Inko before running out of the house with Akamaru hot on his heels. Inko stepped out and watched him go. It took a few seconds before he hopped onto a roof and made his way to UA.

‘He’s very very fast’ Izuku hummed groggily and came out the room. “Kiba?”

“He just left to go get changed for school. You have another hour,” Izuku nodded and went back into his room to sleep. Kiba easily reached UA and went inside to his room. He shucked out his clothes and tugged on his school uniform and he kept a wide grin on his face as Akamaru jumped on his bed curling up. He smelled just like his mate like he was rolling in the scent. He was covered in it and he loved it. 

As soon as he finished his last button Kakashi pushed open his door and plopped down on the bed next to akamaru. Kiba turned to him as he started fixing his bed head. 

“You slept at someone’s house,” it was a statement. 

“Hmph. Yea my mate’s and we had a talk with his mom. He knows about us and she’s ok with it. I smelt no deceit she was genuine,” Kiba smiled softly fixing his shaggy hair until it fluffed out properly. Kakashi closed his eyes then walked over to Kiba bonking him the head. 

“Next time tell me kid. Yes I can follow your scent but that doesn’t mean anything if someone takes you that somewhere I can’t reach easily,” Kakashi hummed then ruffled his fluffy hair to which Kiba whined but accepted it. 

“You guys only need a couple more weeks to perfect it and reverse summon,” Kakashi hummed.

“Yeah only a few more weeks and I’m sure pakkun reached the leaf by now. We’re gonna go home soon aren’t we sensei,” Kiba sighed. 

“Not if you don’t want to we have time to spare, you guys are moving much faster then I anticipated,” Kiba smiled at the praise his fangs glinted as sunlight bounced off the pearly whites. 

“It’s time for us to get some breakfast c’mon sensei,” Kiba grabbed his hand and clicked his nails calling Akamaru as he tugged Kakashi through the halls. Kakashi allowed himself to be tugged by his excitable student. Kiba pushed open the teacher lounge door hugging Vlad King who was by the door. The large man returned it patting the boy on the back with a deep laugh. Shino and Hinata were already at their table snacking on cereal and water for breakfast. Kiba’s was already out and at the table. The milk was in a glass so Kiba could pour it himself. 

The boy finally let go of his sensei and sat at the the table pouring the milk, giving thanks, and started eating happily as Akamaru started on his own food. It was bacon flavoured dog food and Akamaru barked that “it was almost like bacon” and went back to stuffing his face. 

Kakashi made his coffee and had a plain onigiri leaning on their table watching his students eat. “Y’know I think a few more weeks and you guys are set to do the reverse summon. After all you can gather the chakra easily right?” 

“Hai”

“Hai”

“Hai”

“Good then only a few more weeks” the teachers turned to them with sad smiles. 

“So you little listeners will be leaving us soon” Present Mic said. Hinata grinned uncharacteristically.

“Not Kiba he’s got a mate and Shino’s been eyeing Kirishima-san,” she immediately got growls and loud buzzing sounds from her teammates. Kakashi stomped his foot and they immediately quieted down. “It wasn’t a secret either of you were hiding so quit it,” was their curt orders. 

Kiba and Shino calmed down but nodded in Mic’s direction. Mic grinned not fazed by Kakashi’s actions. 

“When I give Izuku my mark I’ll leave some chakra in him plus I’m leaving behind a summon that I can always reverse with to come here. Shino plans to do the same with Kirishima including leaving a mark,” Kiba explained. Little did anyone know Kirishima was right by the door about to come and ask Aizawa about the homework and about the training camp as his mom had asked some questions. 

The boy blushed red and turned and ran to the classroom. He had noticed Shino’s looks but the bug boy hadn’t made much moves other then that. Kirishima day at his desk and decided once the boy made more more he’d accept them after all it couldn’t hurt... right?

Kiba sniffed and turned his head down wind catching Kirishima’s fleeting scent. He grinned toothily. “Hey Shino, I think red heard you and just ran,” Kiba watched as Shino’s eyes widened and his head flew to the door scared and nervous. Shino faced Kiba with a glare hoping it was a prank but Kiba’s face was to smug to be pranking. Shino made a strangled sound and put his head down. 

“I’m not going to class today or ever,” was Shino’s muffled voice. 

“Heyyyy it’s not that bad at least he knows now and you just make your move now y’know,” Kiba tries to console him as Akamaru brushed against Shino’s leg. Hinata hummed and leaned back. 

“Calm down Shino this isn’t like you and besides you look way better then baka- sasuke so you can have Kirishima if you just try,” Hinata nodded to Kiba who agreed. 

“Ok ok I’ll try to say something to him today,” Shino picked up his head and put away his dishes and followed Aizawa out who called for class. 

Shino saw Kirishima sitting at his desk and steeled himself. He walked over to the boy and put on a soft shy smile. Kirishima gave him a bright smile that made Shino’s knees weak and he sat on his desk. 

“I-I um I assume you heard all of that huh?”

“Of your feelings to me? Yeah”

“I guess I don’t have to well I um I do-“ Kirishima cut him off with a fist to the shoulder and Shino felt fear bubble in his stomach. 

“If you like me Shino then we can try mkay?” with the sentence came toothy smile and Shino felt himself fall harder. 

“Y-Yea-Yeah mhm I-I wa-ugh- I,” Shino made a frustrated sound to which Kirishima laughed lightly and he rubbed his lower back encouraging him. “I- I wanttotrywithyouto,” it came out rushed and embarrassed. 

“There that’s good. How’re we gonna try if you can’t even get out words to talk to me hmm,” Kirishima smirked. Shino was interesting for sure. On the battle field he was a force to be reckoned with but here... he wasn’t confident and it was quite cute. 

“Go back to your seat we can go get something to eat later, a get to know each other date?” Kirishima inquired. Shino nodded and slid off the desk silently and slipped into his seat his face going impassive but, his mind was screaming and running around like it was nobodies business. 

He ignored Kiba’s smug face and Hinata’s proud one. He was excited for later today and couldn’t focus enough only able to hear the last words of Aizawa. “Be here at 6 am tomorrow to board the bus we’ll be taking off at 6:30 am. Dismissed,” Shino automatically gathered his things and pushed them into his bag before feeling a hand on his shoulder. 

“You ready?” There was that smile that mad his weak. 

“Mhm is like to change out of this though. Do you have any extra clothes?”

“Always. I’ll go change in the bathroom and I’ll wait at the entrance for you ‘kay?” 

“Y-Yeah and Shino walked out the room feeling Kirishima rubbing his lower back before turning to the bathroom while Shino ran to his room throwing his things on the bed and stripping quickly. He rifled through his clothes finding a black turtle neck and high waisted light blue jeans that were cuffed at the ankles. He put on a black belt pulling it tight around his waist and through on white socks and black low cut shoes. He applied a new set of deodorant and some cologne on his neck and wrists. 

Shino kept fluffing his hair around before he parted it and used hair spray to fluff it to the sides and curling it around his head (a fluffier version of Akiras hair) and liked how it look with everything. He checked the clock, it’s been 5 minutes good time. He grabbed his eyeliner and used it lining his top lid then winged it almost straight out before adding faux lashes thickly. He added some in the inner corner making it sharper. He turned around in the mirror before running to Kiba’s room. 

Kiba opened the door and made a turn around motion and when Shino did he whistled his approval. With that Shino put on his round glasses leaving them a little lower before running to the entrance. 

Kirishima was waiting and Shino almost drooled in approval. The red headed boy still had his hair spiked and had on a form fitting black tank top along with grey sweatpants along with regular black shoes. Shino rapped his shoulder and bowed. 

“Sorry for making you wa-“

Kirishima cut him off lightly urging him back up and he gasped softly. It was barely there but Shino heard it. “It’s no problem Shin, can I call you shin?” He was answered with a nod. “Yeah Shin and I literally just got out here so your ok. C’mon I had a place in mind,” Kirishima slowly took Shino’s hand as if giving him time to pull away. Shino didn’t. 

“By the way you look amazing as usual,” Kirishima tipped his head back and gave a small smirk his eyes moving over Shino’s slim body. He was lean with muscle but he wasn’t like Hinata or Kiba who had a lot of muscle due to them being front line fighters. Kirishima was built with lots of muscle and Shino absolutely loved seeing his arms and abs on display in the tank top.

Kirishima was soft with his hold on him. He wasn’t used to that but it felt so nice. He was taken to a nice looking restaurant and Shino blushed when Kirishima held the door open and silently walked in with a thank you. Kirishima leaned over to him. 

“I’ll pay so pick what you want kay” Shino hesitantly nodded. One look at kirishima and he knew he wasn’t paying for a thing. 

Shino looked over the menu, it was food he wasn’t used to until he saw the ramen section. He went over the options and stopped at pork ramen it was just like his order at ichiraku. Kirishima got ramen to but the spicy chicken one. He paid and they brought their food over to an empty table. Shino smacked his palms together and gave a quick thanks. 

“I want to get to know you Shin so tell me everything about you,” Kirishima broke his chopsticks and looked over to Shino expectantly. 

“W-Well I’m never this nervous and I never stutter b-but um you tend to make me do that,” that got a smile out of Kirishima. “I’m working on becoming a chunin along with Hinata and Kiba next year though Hokage-sama might just bump us up because of this mission. Um I’ve been training since I was 5 years old and I can’t imagine my life not being a shinobi. I want to be in the Tracking Corps along with Hinata and Kiba. After I finish that I’d like to teach and after I’m going to run my clan,” Shino finished looking around trying to think if he missed anything. 

Kirishima hummed softly,” you’ve planned out your life haven’t you”

“I um I guess so. It’s easier to be in the profession when you have a set goal or else you loose yourself”

“Where do I fit into that life?”

“You fit in everywhere. I’m not asking you to even think about leaving this school. I’ll be in 50s before I have to take over as clan head. My dad had me very young, he was 17 at the time and he just started as clan head when I became a genin. I have my years ahead of me before I have to do anything like that.”

“Do you think you could balance being my boyfriend, and the shinobi life?”

“Yes I’m confident I can. If you want every time I’m leaving for a mission I could come and tell you and when I get back I could come to you and when I have breaks I could come to you,” Shino took a sip of the soup humming as it tasted really good. 

Kirishima smiled softly. “I’m clingy and someone who wants your attention whenever I can possibly have it”

“When I come here I’m coming for you and if you want I could even take you over to my world but only when I’m sure it’s completely secure and safe. My first genin exam there was a terrible invasion that killed our Hokage. While invasions aren’t common they happen and they always end blood being spilt. I refuse to allow you to see that. If you truly truly wish I will allow you to watch my chunin exams this year,” Shino went on. Kirishima took in the information sipping his soup. Shino really did have strong feelings and already wanted to protect him. 

“I’d like to see your world someday. I see though and I understand your concern especially since I’m sure a 7 year old could kill me,” Shino nodded and ate some more of his ramen. Hmph. He was almost done with it and Kirishima looked to be on the same boat. 

“Do you accept my feelings?” 

“Of course I do. I want your feelings,”

“I want to learn about you to”

“Then watch me. Learn my feelings”

“But-“

“You’ll enjoy it more this way. C’mon let’s get you home,” Kirishima left the ryo on the table along with their things nodded to a worker who went over to their table and collected their things.


	12. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!! This is the start of the training camp arc! Please enjoy and be weary the end has some language

They left the store hand in hand, kirishima’s taller form shadowing Shino. He was about 3 inches taller then the boy. He dropped Shino off at the gates kissing his cheek softly almost like it didn’t touch him and Shino wanted to whine. Kirishima pulled back with a fleeting smirk. “Bye Shin I’ll see you tomorrow on the bus” 

“Uh bye kiri-“

“Call me Ejirou”

“Bye ejirou”

Shino muttered “tease” before walking inside and started to pack away his thing neatly into his duffel bag along with his basic makeup and his comfort clothes. He folded his blanket and placed it on top of his bad and took off his clothes to prepare for the shower. 

He could hear Izuku walking out of Kiba’s room to leave and hear Hinata shuffling around in her room. 

Hinata folded all her clothes and placed them in her duffel bad then she put her shoes in along with a small baggie of makeup, a baggie of hair products, her comfort clothes and put her travel blanket on top. Kiba did the same thing in his room plus some toys to keep Akamaru occupied, Akamaru’s dog bed and granola bars. 

When the three were done they showered and Akamaru got washed twice to make sure he smelt great and like vanilla. After the packing, they went to sleep passing out. 

Kakashi knocked on their doors at 5:30 ushering them to get up and get dressed. Hinata pulled herself out of bed and immediately went to her dresser with a mirror and pulled her chair over. She started up on her hair brushing it through. Her hair had gotten longer then before so she fluffed it up teasing the hair. She now had fluffy bangs with two teased strands and the back was puffed out. Good enough. 

Hinata put on black sweatpants with a purple tank top with puffy socks and black Ugg slides which she absolutely loved. By the time she was done it was 5:45. She put on deodorant, threw her covers around a her grabbed her bag was walking out the door. Shino was waiting at the corner with his blown out hair falling around his head. He had on grey sweatpants and a red turtleneck along with black slides along with his bag that had his blanket over it. 

Kiba came out last with Akamaru who looked twice as fluffy. Akamaru has on his bag that was strapped to his back. Kiba had on red slides with sweatpants and a large hoodie. He had his bag on and his blanket over it covering himself. Kakashi came around the corner to see them standing there. He passed them chewy bars and onigiri with water and their favorite juice. 

“ Come on you guys. Now I know I’m not going with you guys but you three do understand that all you have to do is tell someone and they bring you back to me right?”

“Hai Sensei” the three cried out with a low bark following it. 

“Ok good and have some fun.”

Kakashi ushered them to go and walked back into his own room to continue his sleep. 

When they went out to the bus a couple of kids were already there yawning with headphones in and covered in blankets. They went over to them quietly just like everyone else. 

Kirishima walked over to Shino and he was in athletic shorts and tights that went to his ankles under with red shoes and a large hoodie on as well with his blanket and bag in one arm. To Shino’s surprise his bright red hair was also down. 

Shino leaned onto Eijirou a little with a small smile. When Izuku came over to Kiba, the fanged boy hugged him close. He was in a green fluffy sweater and dark blue tights and his regular red shoes. 

Aizawa called their attention as another bus pulled up behind theirs and the 1-B students stood behind them. “Please put your bags into this compartment,” on the side of the bus had a large compartment and students put in their things except blankets, electronics and pillows. “Thank you, now you may board the bus, we’ll do a head check based on who sent in permission slips. If we have everyone we’ll pull out but if not we wait until 6:30 and head out,” Aizawa explained.

The students boarded the large bus, there were rows of two with soft comfy seats. “Sit with who you want I don’t care and keep the volume respectable”

Kiba pulled Izuku to the second to last row. Hinata went to the last row and Shino and Kirishima went across from Izuku and Kiba. Team 8 all took the window seats. Akamaru went to the back with Hinata to sleep on her spare seat. Denki, Sero, Mina and Bakugo all followed Kirishima to the back. Denki and Sero took the seats across from Hinata, Bakugo and Mina took the seats in front of Kirishima. 

Ochako, Tsu, Iida,and Todoroki took the front seats instead of following Izuku knowing that Kiba had Akamaru and the Bakusquad had rushed ahead so they didn’t have seats. 

“Hey Shinoooo, since when you get with Kiri?” Sero prodded teaching over Denki to push his hand through the space of Shino seat.

“Stop” was the simple command. Shino put his feet up on the seat and pulled the blanket over himself. He leaned onto Eijirou who fluffed his hair and put his hand under the blanket to hold Shino’s ankle. 

“Leave Shino alone” Kirishima said. “And FYI we just started... us” Denki and Sero hummed in understanding.

“Any luck in going home,” Denki asked. 

“Yes, it’s coming along well. My father and my caretaker will have some words for me when I return home. And more training,” Shino shivered ya his caretakers training and his dads talk. 

“Bad?”

“Mhm. My dad might train me until I die so this never happens again,” Shino joked dryly but from they quietness they couldn’t tell. “That was a joke”

He could hear the relief. Shino laughed a little. “Yeah our parents love us as much as yours love you, maybe more. After all... my mother died to protect me,” Shino had a soft smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” it was Denki. 

“Don’t be. I’m happy, she died honourably, with reason and she did what she had to. I’m proud of my mother so it’s never sad when I say she’s dead,” Shino let out a soft laugh. 

“It’s a bit weird how you view death,” Denki again. 

“I think... if the person was ready, had accepted it, and completed their desired goal then it’s not a sad death. Why would or should you be sad when they did the right thing? My mother died for all the right reasons and for that she’s amazing, I started using Kama knives because of her,” Shino explained softly. 

“It’s a good way to view death... it makes it easier and less hurtful,” Denki said softly. 

“It does. It’s what my father told me. My caretaker Miki vowed to protect me as well since she died and Miki took up training and she’s as strong as a jounin now,” Shino said proudly. 

“Jounin?”

“The highest ranking shinobi,” Kirishima listened with interest. His... boyfriend... soon to be boyfriend was very very interesting. 

“Oh and your?”

“A genin sadly..- oh the um- the lowest rank. We were supposed to take the exam this year but we’re here. Maybe Kakashi-sensei will talk to Hokage-sama about it and we can rise. Hopefully,” Shino said with a pink blush.

“Your so strong but the lowest rank!! How’d genin do busting a sex ring as a mission if your the lowest?!” Sero exclaimed eyes wide at the admission. 

“As a pure tracking team we found the ring and busted it in record time. On the trip home they wanted revenge so when we were making our escape they casted a jutsu they shouldn’t even have access to as low level and thugs. Well we ended up being transported here,” Shino shrugged. Sero hummed at the story. 

“Did you kill the guys in charge of the ring?”

“Yes. I don’t know how they survived,” Shino huffed. 

“Why?”

“You saw what happened when a little bit of them survived,” Shino said exasperated. 

“Throw em in jail,” Seri said with a ‘duh’ in his voice. 

“Jail? The only ones who go to ‘jail’ are people who’ve been banished from their villages to Hozuki Castle or a local prison under their own village. They weren’t village affiliated or we wouldn’t have done anything to them, their own village would’ve handled it. Nope they were free people who were committing trafficking crimes. Those women and children belonged to villages and they stole those village women and children,” Shino explained taking his slides off. Kirishima bent down to pick them up and put them in the pocket of the chair. 

“So if your not affiliated with a village it’s instant death?” Sero asked. 

“No. I just said they committed a crime, trafficking, rape, and torture of multiple village properties. Those properties were the village woman and children,” Shino explained again. 

“So it’s best to be affiliated with a village to avoid certain death, basically,” Sero said harshly. 

“Well... yes actually. The village leader, village council or daimyo would decide your fate instead of paid ninjas who’d kill you on the spot,” Shino said nodding his head. 

“That’s not fair... yes it’s no doubt that those were the ones who did those crimes, but serial killers, murders and rapists are like.. executed,” Sero argued.

“Ok. If that’s how you guys want it then that’s how it is for you guys? Unauthorized killing, fighting and use of jutsu can be punishable by death or jail time depending on how severe. Unauthorized killing that happened because of an unauthorized fight that you did not start is no punishment though. You have authorized fighting and jutsu use in the training fields, academy, and in states of emergency. Authorization of killings are just mission of course. Oh yeah and if your a civilian your not allowed on rooftops because ninjas constantly use it to get around faster and they can get fined up to jail time on the amount of times they do it,” Shino explained his laws. Everyone in the Bakusquad has now tuned into the conversation. 

Izuku and Kiba were cuddled up and sleeping, Hinata was laying on Akamaru asleep and the Bakusquad was just listening. 

“What about restrictions on ninja to civilian contact?” This time it was Bakugo. 

“Ninjas can’t harm civilians at all, it’s a no because what could a civilian do that’d make you slit their throat? Nothing. So things like that include getting your headband taken, your ninja license taken, jail time and death as a punishment. Our Hokage now has tighten the rules around that especially. Other then that? There’s nothing else,” Shino shrugged. 

“Well I like that you guys protect civilians so much and that they feel comfortable in an environment like that,” Mina commented. 

“The civilians do complain about some mundane things especially families who have ninja children. They want to make ninja live safe to. In my personal opinion... if you want your same child to be safe be on top of them about their training, be involved in their lives as ninjas, make sure their eating right. Don’t just sit on your ass and complain... you can’t MAKE ninja life safe,” Shino huffed and Kirishima laugh at the pout before pulling him closer to kiss him on the forehead... Shino enjoyed that a lot. 

“In your world all your rules and regulations do make sense. Even with the killings of people who aren’t affiliated. If they don’t represent anyone but they’re committing crimes then naturally they must die. Think about it, when they work their money and labor only goes to themselves but when they cause problems it affects everyone around them. Ninjas aren’t allowed to spam jutsu, fight or kill in most areas because of civilians, they also can’t physically, or mentally harm a civilian either. These rules make sense,” Kirishima said. 

“Killing is wrong though-“ Sero started. 

“So are committing crimes that made a special tracking team plus Kakashi-sensei need to come after you. So is that,” Kirishima huffed. 

“Jail is a option as well”

“Their unaffiliated so who’s jail?”

“Whoever the crime affected most!”

“Ohhh- no bruh. That’s like ‘Oh yeah commit a crime and we’ll take you in, clothed you, feed you and use resources on you’. Back in the 1700s during wars and times of hell, people committed crimes for that exact reason. They didn’t have money for food, clothes or shelter but jail provides all of that so that’s what they did. Killing those unaffiliated people caused people to stop that cycle, lower the amount of times that it would happen, stop wars and keeps resources to themselves,” Kirishima explained to Sero in depth. 

“Ok ok I get it now I just didn’t like how it sounded”

“I mean yeah at first. Which is why I didn’t say anything, I was working it out in my head for the reasons” Kirishima said agreeing with Shino. 

“It’s just the way life works. I’m a leaf shinobi so I’m going to do as my Hokage says I should. I love my village and I know things aren’t perfect but nothing is and there’s no where else... except here that I’d want to be,” Shino smiles softly. 

“Aww Shinnn I am definitely coming back with you guys when it’s time for y’all to go,” Kirishima pulled him closer. 

“A-Ah so soon?” 

“Mhm!! After all all I need is your mark right? Like Kiba is gonna give to Izuku?”

“Well yes but my mark isn’t through biting. My kikachu will do the marking and it’s... also through sex so it doesn’t hurt but feels good.” Shino looked down hoping he wasn’t disgusted by the bugs.

“Oh ok. At least it won’t hurt like biting would,” Kirishima pressed on his ankle harder to warn him as if knowing his thoughts. Shino flexed the muscle there in response. 

“I’m going to take a nap,” was Shino’s simple response. Shino snapped twice waking Akamaru who carefully moved away from Hinata and moved under Shino’s feet. The boy rested his feet on Akamaru’s back. 

“Hey leave Akamaru alone. He’s not your foot rest,” Mina said turning in her seat to see Shino. She glared at his foot on Akamaru’s back while the dog chuffed, probably a laugh. Jeez people were nosy. 

“He’s a giant dog... who is serving as my foot rest with no problem. He was just Hinata’s pillow and it’s cold on this bus. He’s not upset or he would’ve nipped me,” Shino shuffled to turn on his side towards Kirishima who immediately grabbed his waist to pull him closer. Akamaru adjusted so Shino was comfortable. 

Shino drifted asleep as Hinata woke up. “Akamaru?” Hinata woke up groggily. Sero answered her. 

“Oh Shino took him. He’s on the floor,” Hinata rolled her eyes and motioned for Sero to move into the seat. Denki flashed him a smirk and Sero moved. 

“Since Shino took Akamaru I need a new pillow. Please?”

“Sure I don’t mind it,” Sero blushed as Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder and curled up in the chair next to him. Sero hummed and asked Denki for his blanket which he threw over and Sero covered himself. 

“Lemme lay on you to?”

“Mhm” Hinata shifted her head higher for Sero and he rested his head on hers and picked his feet up into the seat. 

“Hinata?” Kiba’s voice rang out smelling Sero in the chair next to her instead of Akamaru. 

“Yea Kiba-kun?”

“Where’s he?”

“Shino stole him”

“Oh alright n I’m not sleepy anymore”

“Ok?”

“Stay up”

“No wake up Izuku”

“No he’s cute sleeping”

“Then call Akamaru”

“I’ll wake Shino, so no”

“Why wake me then?” 

“Cuz I wanna”

“Mmcht” Hinata snuggled back into Sero hearing Izuku giggle at there banter. “Tch I hear you Izuku. Talk to your mate”

“I will” came there happy chirp of his voice. 

“Good now shut him up so I can sleep”

“I don’t know if I can do that on a b-“ Hinata kicked Izuku’s chair harshly 

“NOT another word. I don’t care anymore,” Hinata almost growled as her face went red. 

“Yeah Nerd nobody wants to hear you two fuckers,” Bakugo chimed in. 

“Now who the fuck was talking to blasty? Keep your mouth over where you at,” Kiba rolled his eyes. 

“Haah?! Wanna say that again!”

“Now who the fuck was talking to blasty? Keep ya mouth where it’s at. The fuck who’s scared of you?” Kiba sat up now. Shino moves from his resting position and sat up to and Hinata kept her eyes on Bakugo. 

“Tch. Whatever dog,” Bakugo spat.

“Ok... you’re so creative. At least I’m not a nosy little bitch that doesn’t know their place,” ohhhhs rang out as the Bakusquad started to sit up.

“Hmph at least I’m not so useless that I can’t even complete a mission without getting captured,” more ohhhs rang out. Buzzing, growls and the sound of flesh moving was heard and the bus immediately got quiet. 

“Calm the hell down back there,” that was Aizawa’s warning. 

The trio paid no mind. They were going to kill Bakugo for that comment. Kirishima presses his foot on Akamaru’s head as hard as he could and grabbed Shino to him. 

“Sensei!” Kirishima called. Immediately Aizawa was up and walking to the back of the bus. 

“Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Akamaru to the front now,” he commanded. Shino moved first hopping over Kirishima and into the isle pushing past Aizawa and Akamaru followed. Kiba and Hinata also jumped over carrying their blankets with them.

“Hah I may have got caught here but I completed my mission and have a way back so fuck off bitch,” Kiba growled before Aizawa shoved him forward. They took the front three seats and Aizawa settled back in his own seat. Izuku turned to Bakugo. 

“That was entirely your fault. You can’t insult me or our relationship in any way and you know that but you did it anyways. Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino don’t share your sentiment of just fighting. They. Will. Kill. You. I think you forgot that Kacchan,” Izuku huffed and turned to lay on both chairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. The Naruto characters are a OOC especially Hinata but I think that because they aren’t home that they aren’t acting the same and so vulnerable and I absolutely adore Shino being all cute with Kiri, sue me cuz I can’t help it. They’re so frickin cute.


	13. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 14 of Getting Home. I hope you like it!

They stopped soon and Aizawa called for them to get off the bus. Kirishima and Izuku rushed to their perspective mates and started apologizing. Shino pulled Kirishima down to kiss him on his lips shutting him up and Kiba did the same. Hinata punched Sero in the arm when he apologized.

“Why’d we stop here?” Kirishima asked and the rest of the class nodded along with them. 

“Meet... the wild wild pussycats” Three women and a man posed together. 

“I’m Mandalay”

“I’m Ragdoll”

“I’m Pixie Bob”

“And I’m Tiger”

“And together we’re the wild wild pussycats... and this is where your training camp begins” with that Pixie Bob moves forward and pushed her hands to the ground throwing the students off the cliff. 

Hinata tried to use chakra to propel herself up but Pixie Bob threw another wave at her sending her down the deep cliff with everyone else. The students screamed as they were thrown out. 

Shino spread his bugs out to Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru to move them out of the way and into the trees where they free fell. The three of them caught onto branches looping around and jumping down. They were leaf shinobi after all. 

“Make it straight through this forest and you’ll find us!! Good Luck!!” The teachers above called out.

Kiba dropped down to Izuku. “Babe me and the team are gonna head through on our own, are you g-“ all of a sudden giant monsters appeared and roared loudly charging to the students. Izuku grabbed Kiba and shook his arm. 

“I’m your mate I gotta prove I’m worthy of being with someone so strong. Go ahead,” Izuku’s voice was firm. ‘You never have to prove your worth... but I’ll give you this’ Kiba thought and nodded to Shino who finished the same conversation with Kirishima. 

“Let’s go Team 8,” Kiba gave a fangy smirk and started up jumping through the trees. He whooped loudly dodging a giant tail. “I haven’t felt like this in so long. Feels like I’m right where I belong, out in the wild in the trees I feel so free!!” Kiba yelled taking bigger leaps to feel the ruffling of his clothes. His shoes had been left on the bus just like Hinata and Shino’s. Those weren’t outside shoes and he quite liked those. Kiba tore off his socks except for a piece in the middle for his soles. 

The four jumped through the trees in a practiced motion and they even practiced some advanced tree jumping moves. Kiba leapt up and twisted his body before planting his hand on the tree branch and righting himself. Hinata whistled and planted her hand on a branch and pushed up, she used the hand that hadn’t touched the branch and gripped the branch she landed on crouched before pushing off. 

Shino who wasn’t as into the game jumped and used his hand swinging around the branch. He pushed up feet first and landed on a branch before betting up and continued through the trees. 

“Nice we’ve still got it.” Kiba commented as the went through the moves flawlessly. “Hey Akamaru you do a trick” the dog huffed and front flipped to land on another branch. 

“Good Job you finally didn’t stumble”

“Oh I see them pulling into the camp site,” Hinata boosted her chakra to make it before them standing in front of the van.

“How’d she get here before us?!” Tiger yelled.

“It’s not just her unless the other two sta- nope all four of them made it” Aizawa said nonchalantly. He knew Kiba wasn’t running at full speed and that buildings weren’t common for them. 

“Yup! Though we’ve gotten slower. We should’ve cleared that faster,” Kiba grouched.

“This training camp with prove useful as it is in a familiar environment,” Shino hummed. “I was right in telling you to pack your training gear and weapons”

“Yeah yeah whatever Shino,” Kiba bumped Shino’s hip. The Pussycats stood in awe, the kids weren’t at full speed?! They got slow? Way faster?! This was some bullshit if they’d ever seen it. 

“Aizawa I know you explained and you explained it very well I might add but what the hell,” Ragdoll turned on her heel to face Aizawa. 

“Let them explain it. The other kids won’t be here for another 6 hours”

“Well then” she turned on her foot to face the kids,” Get to explaining how you cleared something that’s support to take 6 hours”

“I’m Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves as the name suggests we live in a area full of trees. That being said as children in the ninja academy everyone often hung out and played racing games, jumping through trees, knife throwing, sparring and other activities that were seen as games but were just another form of training,” Shino started. 

“Yeah like Shino said. The games helped condition us to be able to develop the needed skills. Ninja clans- meaning clans that were mainly made up of ninjas- started training from as young as 3 years old. Hinata’s clan is very very old and is known as a nobel clan and so is Shino’s. Hinata’s starts training at 3 and Shino’s begins whenever he is fit for his hive. My own trading started at 5 and I was 6 when I got Akamaru who was a month old puppy,” Kiba watched the range of emotions play out over their faces. 

“I am or I was heir to the Hyuuga clan. As it stand if I was to truly face my sister in battle I’d win and she’d be condemned to the branch house but, if I let her win then she’d be main house and I’d be married off to a wealthy man named Semimaru though he is 17 and a nice person. He’s heir to a company that makes many of the goods in Konoha, you can see why they’d marry me off to him. I’ve made my decision though. I will marry, and bear the seal so my sister never has to. It’s the right thing to d-,” Hinata was pressed into a hug by Ragdoll. Hinata pushed her away. 

“No I do not want your pity or sadness. I’m doing the right thing. Semimaru is aware of my ninja lifestyle, he’s aware of my age, he’s aware of my dreams and goals and he’s already said that he’s going to respect each and every one of my wishes. I have a good husband. Being his wife I can now protect heir to such a high ranking company, help further the company and learn about that life. I’m in a very very good position here and Semimaru understands this,” Hinata pinched up her face in anger. Aizawa swatted her shoulder. 

“She’s not sorry because of marriage. She’s sorry you had to make a decision like that so young. No one should ever be pit against their own sibling and it’s downright wrong,” Aizawa stated. “Enough now, go unpack your things boys are here and girls are over their”. He point to a small building with two doors. 

Kiba grabbed his, Akamaru and Izuku’s things and set them down on two mats in the the corner. Shino did the same for Kirishima and went next to Kiba with it. Hinata hummed and set up her bed to her liking. She made sure her shoes lined up well next to her mat, she had her ninja sandals, her black sneakers, her uggs and a shark plushie shoes. 

She had her hisoka t shirt that was way to big for her and some tights along with fuzzy socks laid out on her bed for after the inevitable bathe. She saw a room for the bathroom and walked through it until she saw another door. She opened that one to see a big hot tub and wooden walls surrounding it. 

Hinata wandered back to the room and out to look for Aizawa who was in the next building sleeping. Seeing as he was asleep she knew it was ok for her to. With that she settled onto her mat and under that blanket and pulled her personal one over but so she was nice and warm. 

Kiba and Shino had the same idea as they set up their own beds. Kiba laid out his shoes on the side of his bed. His ninja sandals, slides, sneaker plushie shoe and his black sneakers all lined up well. His clothes for after his bath was a Death the Kid sweatshirt and black shorts. 

Shino also did the same with his ninja sandals, slides, blue sneaker plushie shoes and his black sneakers. He also chose a Eren t shirt with a knitted black long sleeve and joggers. They all fell asleep happily under their mat covers and their personal blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading lemme know in the comments please. I enjoy reading through them a lot ❤️🥺


	14. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little short but I won’t leave you guys for long!

They could hear lots of loud feet, screaming and heavy breathing. They’d made it. Kiba Shino and Hinata rolled out of bed stretching. Akamaru whined but Kiba urged him to get up and the big dog huffed and walked out the room with Kiba and Shino behind him. 

Kiba hummed seeing Izuku and immediately walked over to him ignoring the delicious smell of food that was spread out on tables. Izuku hugged him loosely as his muscles ached from the non stop slew of monsters. As the students cheered for food Izuku noticed a small boy and went over with a small limp that made Kiba whine lowly but it turned into a growl when the boy cocked his fist back. The hit almost connected with Izuku’s groin but Kiba stopped it with his palm and he bent down to look at the boy properly. 

“Listen up punk. That’s my mate and no one touches my mate. Especially not to hurt him like that, all he said was hi. Learn some fucking manners,” Kiba growled harshly before getting up to drag Izuku over to the spread of food. He sat Izuku down and watched as the teen ate. 

“This is a one time thing don’t expect this all the time,” Mandalay called out to the students who stuffed their hungry faces. Izuku grabbed Kiba and forced him to sit next to him, he picked out meats, veggies and some fruit before pushing the plate to Kiba. The green haired boy called for Akamaru as he placed meats and fruits on the plate before setting it down. 

“I’m not the only one who needs to eat, Kiba- kun, Akamaru,” Izuku went back to eating and ever so often shifting his eyes to get a look at Kiba’s process with the food. Shino did the same with Kirishima who also forced him to eat and even placed more fruits and vegetables hoping it’d ‘help because he had lots of bellies to feed’. Shino smirked and ate slowly, cleaning his plate. 

Dinner was over as they cleared the table barely acknowledging the Class B students that arrived a bit before the spread of food. The girls went to get their things and so did the boys but Shino and Kiba stopped their mates pulling them inside the big room where they’d stay. 

“Oh thanks babe,” Kirishima pecked Shino’s cheek and Izuku did the same to Kiba. 

“There’s a hot spring in the back,” Shino suggested. They guys nodded so he went to the door and pushed his head out telling the news to get loud hurrays. 

Kiba and Shino pulled out their towel and toothbrush. Izuku and Kirishima followed their lead and balked when the two boys carelessly stripped their clothes even as the other boys walked in the room. Izuku drooled at Kiba’s naked body. 

He was sporting a lean 6 pack with shapely arms and legs. The boy had a perfect body that was littered in scars but Izuku found them to be interesting, he knew each one had a story to tell and each was a part of his bravery. The one that threw him off was the large gash on his lower hips. The green haired boy reached out as other balked as if he’d be so bold but relaxed as he thumbed the pink colored scar. Kiba wrapped the towel around his waist and shook out his hair. 

“I’m ready for the hot springs. I’ll wait on you guys before going in. Bye,” and with that Kiba walked into the bathing area shutting the door behind him. Shino’s body was also admired by Kirishima. A slicing scar went from Shino’s belly button to his side. Even though he wasn’t as defined as Kiba being a long range fighter his body was still strong and in some spots had black holes but Kirishima loved it. 

“Me to,” Shino said as he wrapped the towel around his waist and followed Kiba. The rest of the boys followed the boys lead and followed them inside and to the hot springs in the back. Kiba and Shino were already in and leaning against one of the rocks, Akamaru was next to the entrance door resting on his tummy. The other guys immediately got in sighing happily. 

Izuku sat next to Kiba and thumbed the large scar on his hip. “Tell me,” Izuku said lowly and Kiba already knew what he wanted to know. 

“I don’t think you want to know,” was his honest answer. 

“I do,” now the guys were paying attention. 

“It almost killed me”

“I know, I want to know how”

“It was a a rescue mission. There were 5 of us all genin. We were in over our head but we had no choice even though all of us almost lost our lives that day. They had taken our comrade, 4 of em. Each time we caught up to one we left one behind... I was the only one who could take the leader on. He or they were two people in one body that could split up,” Kiba said with a heavy sigh. His eyes watered at the memory but he wiped them quickly not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“I was 12 and I had to take on the leader. Well we were all 12, so that doesn’t matter. I fought so hard and I tried so hard I did everything I could, I was so weak and so fucking pathetic. ‘Cause of me Akamaru took a bad hit and then I lost focus and got this. After I quickly retreated but... they followed me and right when I thought it was over... backup came and he saved me,” Kiba smiled at that part. 

“It’s funny because not to long ago, his village launched an attack on Konoha. And then all of a sudden he’s my ally all because of a order, that’s just how it works,” The guys all had tears and sad eyes. It wasn’t a pleasant story and for it to happen at 12 made them fucking sick. 

“You mean Kankuro?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“I fought him,” Shino said. 

“Ehhh?! When!”

“During the Invasion. When Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto left for Sasuke AGAIN- again I had fought kankuro to hold him back,” Shino explained. 

“When they catch that traitorous bitch I’m making my mom vote for his death” Kiba growled. 

“Me to with my dad” 

“Did you win against Kankuro?”

“Who do you think your dealing with? I had no choice but to defeat him,” Shino smirked. He was proud of that victory. 

“You guys,byour world has to be so fucked up. Like seriously man. You guys went on a mission that wasn’t in your level but because of the fact that they “couldn’t spare more” they sent little kids,” Bakugo growled. The guys nodded their heads agreeing with Bakugo. 

“If you think that’s fucked- hah I wont even TELL you anything else. It’ll give you fucking nightmares. Izuku and Kirishima might know but you all won’t,” Kiba winked to Izuku before budding in annoyance at Mineta.

“I couldn’t care less about all this small talk...” drool dropped from his lips. “HOT NAKED GIRLS ARE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS WALL. IM COMING” mineta started on the wall climbing up with his quirk. 

Shino picked his arm out the water just as he felt Kirishima slip his arm around him. He felt his bugs respond to his command and start to push through the holes on his forearms leaving smoother as he told them it hurt. They swarmed Mineta to pull him off the wall and dropped him into the hot water. 

“I don’t think any of those girls said they wanted to be looked at by you,” Shino responded simply. 

“What’s it to you? As if you’ve never before,” Mineta jeered. 

“I have but it was for a mission and the woman or man consented before any activities were taken. I’ve never sexually harassed or raped anyone and I hope I never have to,” Shino growled. “I don’t do the things I do just for pleasure like you, don’t compare us”

Shino was upset. It always came down to things like that, always trying to compare when they couldn’t understand. He moved past the guys letting off a thick bloodlust as he exited the water with Kirishima, Izuku and Kiba running after him. The boy dried off quickly and stretched before putting on his night clothes. 

Kirishima did the same wearing black sweatpants and a red tank top. “Babe wait!” He called when Shino ran out and into the woods but Kiba stopped him holding him back. 

“Leave him alone. Come chill with me and Izuku, he’ll want you when he comes back. Believe me he’s restless and he is very close to doing something he’ll regret.” Kirishima agreed and went back inside to sit on top of his mat and waited for Shino.

Hinata gasped at Shino’s bloodlust and stood up from the bath revealing her body. She activated her byakugan seeing him go into the woods upset about something. It was best to leave him alone. 

Mina puffed out her cheeks and looked like she was contemplating something. Then she went out with it. “What’s with your eyes?” She said bluntly. 

“It’s my bloodline limit”

“Your what?”

“It’s my clans dojutsu”

“What does it do?”

“ 360 degree vision, x-ray vision, ability to see the chakra network, see up to 15 miles in high definition all around,” Hinata stated as she moved to sit on the edge. 

“That’s a wicked fucking ability right there,” Mina exclaimed. 

“Yes. Yes it is and it is sought out by many. They’d rip our eyes out our head or breed us to multiple people to spread the byakugan... we have things in place for it though. I don’t wish to speak on it,” Mina hummed. 

“Then tell us about that scar you wouldn’t tell us about”

“MINA!!” The girls yelled. 

Hinata glared sharply. It was hot the way the water dripped off her beautiful body and the glare made it more enticing. “I won’t. The scar and the story are connected. So I will not”

“Your awfully secretive for someone who’s not gonna stay here”

“I’m a nin-“

“Yeah and your a teenager as well”

“I’m a adult”

“A teenager”

“I’ve been a adult since my first 30+ kills on a mission gone wrong when I was 13”

“That doesn’t change your age”

“It doesn’t but it changes my experience”

“I don’t trust someone who can’t even tell me a simple past but will tell me of their killings like it’s a trophy” Mina sneered and kept her gaze on Hinata. 

“Good thing I don’t care if you trust me. You forget yourself, I am a killer, a shinobi, a seductress, an assassin and a pawn. I am all those happily so do not forget yourself when your all just Heroes,” Hinata forced her eyes to look like Nejis. She brought chakra to her feet and stood on top of the water shocking the girls, Hinata walked out and gathered her towel to dry off. 

Hinata stormed into the room and changed into her sleeping clothes before laying down to go back to sleep. Just before she could fall asleep she heard Mina. 

“Hinata. I want to fight you and if I win... I want you to be honest. You deserve it to everyone here to be honest, you’re a dangerous person. You and you little friends and lying while being dangerous doesn’t spell it out to good for you,” with that Mina started to walk to her mat. 

“If I win... I want to show you my world,” Hinata said loud enough for her to hear. 

“Deal. I’ll get you tomorrow when I’m ready,” She heard Mina shuffle into her mat. After Mina the girls trickled in and began their noisy conversation. Hinata groaned and left with her blanket, the girls felt bad. She quickly jumped into a tree and climbed it to be high when she found a nice resting spot. She pulled the blanket over herself to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I wouldn’t keep y’all waiting. I’m so excited for the up coming chapters and I hope you guys are to!

The girls whirled on Mina once Jirou confirmed she’d stopped moving and was likely sleeping in a tree. 

“Why?! Why Mina!! You have no damn idea what the mark or her past could mean!” Uraraka cried out. 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t want to know!”

“I do but guess what? It’s not my damn business and she’s not entitled to to tell us a thing. You calling her a liar and untrustworthy? What do you think that does to her in a place she can’t trust, her damn-self?! She’s in some far away place where people don’t share her same views, there aren’t child soldiers and it’s like she’s some freak!!” Uraraka was pissed off. 

“Yeah her views include doing anything your Kage or leader order and it’s ok,” Mina growled. 

“OK-ok and what about it?! You sound so fucking dumb like for real. Is she killing anyone here!! No she’s not! Is she only doing what needs to happen to get home?! Yes she is!! The mission was the bust a sex trafficking ring, full of WOMEN AND CHILDREN. I THINK THAT ISN’T FUCKING BAD THAT’S WHAT I THINK. I THINK THAT SHE DOES EVERYTHING TO PROTECT HER HOME. Oh but, since you’re gonna get squashed like a bug tomorrow you’ll know. A fight close range she wins, a fight at long range, your not fast enough to dodge her knives and mid range she has a jutsu for that. I wonder if you thought it out Mina. YOU will now understand her after tomorrow best believe that,” Uraraka seethed.

The brown haired girl stormed out the room and went into the woods. She used zero gravity as she went up into the trees and finally saw Hinata. She moved to the end of the branch and placed a hand on the girls ankle and shifted so she could also sleep in the trees. 

“I’m sorry Hinata. I’m so so sorry that people don’t understand or at least to try and be respectful towards you three. Your all... so brave,” Uraraka whispered. She hoped Hinata would hear... and she did. 

The bright sun woke Hinata as she remembered Uraraka’s presence. She carefully woke up the girl who thankfully didn’t shake around in the tall tree.

“It’s time to go?” The pink cheeked girl said in a groggy voice. 

“Yes. Come here and hold the blanket I’ll get us down,” Hinata picked Uraraka up and out her in her lap. She pushed her hands under the girls knee and around her lower back. Uraraka grabbed the blanket and cradled it to them and wrapped her arms around Hinata’s neck. 

“You ready?”

“No but I trust you”

“Good. I’d never drop you” with that Hinata stood up as if she had nothing in her arms and took off jumping from tree to tree going down carefully so she didn’t have to shift her torso and scare the poor girl. When they got down to land Hinata set her down slowly and Uraraka let out a delayed whoop and tossed her the blanket. 

“That was scary but fun and your very strong”

“I’m glad it was fun and thank you it comes with being a hand to hand fighter”

“I trained with a martial arts hero”

“I can help further that training you should’ve said something long ago and I would’ve helped happily”

“Now I know and we can ask Sensei if he’ll allow any training today,” Uraraka pulled Hinata into the girls room so they could get changed for the day. It was bright and early in the morning since the sun had woken them up. They stripped their clothes silently and got into their UA gym uniform pants and a a standard black tank top. Hinata put on her ninja sandals and Uraraka her black sneakers. 

Hinata pulled Uraraka out the room and went into a clearing. She immediately dropped into a stance and so did Uraraka. Hinata attacked to put Uraraka on the defensive, the girls form wasn’t bad but it needed more attention and practice for it be even be a kata. Hinata ignored that and aimed for her right shoulder and she was pleasantly surprised when Uraraka ducked under her arm and smacked it in the elbow to throw her off course. 

It didn’t deter Hinata for long at all but it did deter her. Hinata hummed and launched another frontal assault aiming for her stomach, wrist, right shoulder, left elbow, solar plexus, under her breast bone, her left hip, her right upper thigh then she repeated the sequence of spots. The movements were fluid and easy. 

They could faintly hear Aizawa waking up the students loudly with pots and pans but as soon as Uraraka paid enough attention that it was shifting from the fight Hinata whirled on the balls of her feet and landed a hit in her stomach sending her rolling. 

“I am your opponent. You can always call for a timeout but when we train I am your opponent,” Hinata rushed Uraraka who was still on the floor. The girl yelped and rolled over a few times before jumping to her feet and retreating to regain her focus. Once she was ready she turned on her feet and aimed for a high punch. She nearly connected but Hinata grabbed it and shoved it away. 

Uraraka aimed for area trying to mimic Hinata. She kept her solid footing as she aimed for her chest, her right cheek, her neck, her right side, her right hip, the centre of her chest all of which for knocked away easily. Hinata made sure her movements were slow so Uraraka could get used to attacking. She wasn’t half bad, though she was gonna need a shit ton of help if she was ever gonna be able to really face Hinata. 

Well if she wanted to face Aizawa... still needs years. She wasn’t to bad nor the worst but there was work in there. Hinata let Uraraka go and attack simply pushing away her attacks as the girl changed strategies to try for more hits. 

“Kiba’s coming,” Hinata stopped them and turned to face her teammate. 

“Aizawa- Sensei sent me to get you two it’s been 30 minutes since training started,” Kiba nodded to Uraraka. “That wasn’t half bad there Uraraka” 

“Thank you Kiba”

“No problem let’s get back before Sensei gets even more mad” with that the three take off running but they keep pace with Uraraka so they don’t leave her behind. Aizawa was waiting at the entrance of the forest with his hands in his pockets. 

“Uraraka” he called out to the team. “Let’s go we have a special training for you. Hinata and Kiba, practice that jutsu your supposed to be working on, Shino is already. Go to him and start up,” with that Uraraka and Aizawa left and Kiba snuffed the air humming as scents invaded his nose. None were the ones he needed, he twisted his head and he found Shino’s scent. 

He walked towards it already knowing that Hinata would be right behind him. Shino was sitting on a large smooth rock, the boy had gotten a large rock and had his kikachu eat away until it was smooth. There were two more in front of so it created a triangle. None of them spoke at Kiba and Hinata settled on their rocks and gathered the chakra up quickly and pushed it to there palms and their seals. 

They all stopped the flow and did it again and again until the motion was well practiced and easy. Hinata dropped the chakra once more feeling someone tap her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side to see Mina and she gave a smirk. 

“I see you’ve come to get me. Are you ready to fight?”

“I am” Hinata got up and out of the way of the rocks. 

“I’ll let you decide the rules of this fight Mina. It’s only fair”

“Combat alone”

“Your going to lose,” Shino cut in. 

“Mind your damn business”

“I suggest you forfeit now,” Shino kept going keeping his eyes closed. 

“Whatever. Let’s do this Hinata, I WONT loose”

Hinata sighed as Mina rushed her with her fist cocked back. Mina’s right was way open and Hinata took advantage of that as she slipped under Mina’s punch and landed two jabs into her side before Mina dropped and rolled away quickly. Smart. Hinata was on her this time though and followed her easily as she began her attack. Right shoulder, solar plexus, dodge, parry, left wrist, right side, right upper thigh. She paused her sequence to throw away Mina’s high leg. 

Hinata slammed her hand into Mina’s belly button slamming her into a tree harshly. Mina cried out loudly and dropped to the floor in a heap. The pink girl struggled to her feet and wiped the spit off her face. She pulled herself together and put Hinata on the “defensive”. She threw punch after punch that seemed like it was in slow motion as Hinata pushed them away. 

Hinata grew tired and pushed away Mina’s fist aimed at her face before bringing both her hands back and jumping forward with her palms pushed outwards slamming into Mina’s stomach. She quickly spun on her foot and followed the move up with her foot slammed between the girl’s breast. Mina rolled and tumbled back before all that force ended with Mina slamming into a tree. When the pink haired girl tried to get up she couldn’t and Hinata was the winner. 

Hinata walked over to the girl and roughly propped her up against the tree. “Do you remember what happens if I win?” Mina shook her head yes. “What is it?”

“I see your world”

“That’s right. Are you ready?”

“No”

“Chickening out?”

“I want to”

“To bad” Hinata grabbed Mina’s head and casted the genjutsu. Suddenly Mina was pulled into a weird world.


	16. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are just all different freaking lengths... hope you guys don’t mind it though. 
> 
> Me: go to sleep  
> My brain: -insert idea- write it. NOW.   
> Me: it’s 1 am-  
> My brain: NOW  
> Me: -writes it in 2 hours- can I go slee-  
> My brain: -insert new idea- DO IT AGAIN  
> Me: -cries in no sleep-

Hinata walked over to Mina in the genjutsu and tugged her over to two pillows were they kneeled on it. “Watch the show, Mina” and Mina already felt scared. 

The show started. “Get UP Hinata” a man who kind of looked like Hinata shouted at what must be 4 year old Hinata. 

“Y-Yes father” the tiny voice squeaked out. Little Hinata sounded terrified. 

“Failure” he spat. “ DO IT AGAIN” the man roared and Mina felt her eyes tear up at the little girl ran forward with her palms out only to smacked back into the floor where bruises surely littered her body. The scene changed. Hinata seemed at least 6 and they were standing in a Dojo again. This time there was a boy there who was a year older. 

“Fight!” The boy and Hinata started to go at it but it was clear that Hinata was lacking strength. The man who Mina believed to be her father started to yell and raise his voice throughout the session. He soon called a time out and the boy continued anyways with his palms extended. All of a sudden the boy screamed and pulled off his headband and Mina felt sick as a lettering that was on his forehead glowing bright green. The scene changed again. 

Hinata was older as more boys— they were also older— pushed her around. Soon they pushed her to the cold hard floor and jeered at her calling her names. She was then slammed to the ground as the boys wrenched her head back, she was pale, red faced and teary eyed. They threw her by her hair and left her there to cry... no one came to look for her. 

The scene changed, Hinata stood outside sliding doors and inside was a beautiful woman and her father with another little girl. 

“Being a genin is dangerous work... are you not concerned for her safety?” The beautiful woman spoke. 

“I have no use for such a failure. If she were to pass it would become truth of how useless she is,” the man spoke harshly. Mina could see it... he meant what he said. The woman grimaced and stormed out and turned to Hinata. Her faced looked shocked then it turned into horror. Hinata heard everything. 

The scene changed again. It was clear a Hinata was now much much older and she saw Shino and Kiba there. 

“Watch out Hinata your left” the warning Kiba gave didn’t matter as a beautiful woman sent her flying with a kick into a tree. Hinata rolled up to her feet and began to attack only her teacher fought back twice as hard and held no regard as she got tossed into Shino who barely caught her. Mina watched the intense training as the three of them fought tooth and nail to beat the beautiful lady but in the end she won as they laid beaten and bruised. The scene changed again. 

This time Hinata, Shino and Kiba were standing in front of an old man who wore a beautiful robe and had a nice wooden desk and was smoking. Mina noticed they were kneeling with their heads down, that was the Hokage. The man passed the lady a mission scroll and only told them to go with a couple of travellers and give it to their buyer. The scene changed again. 

Mina noticed that this was the mission. She almost screamed when 300+ people dropped from the trees wielding many weapons. They surrounded the wagon and a dead body laid next to the wagon. Mina didn’t look at it twice but then again with what was about to happen... it didn’t matter. 

The bandits charged while Mina noticed the woman sat atop the wagon and made no move to help the children no more than 14 as they ran into the fray. She simply sat there guarding the 3 travellers. She watched as what was tiny Akamaru bite into a man’s throat. She watched Hinata strike the bandits in the heart and they dropped right after. She watched Kiba slice through them impressively with chaotic but precise movements. She watched as Shino spread his bugs over tens of the enemies and heard them scream. Soon Mina screamed with them, high and crying. 

There was no next scene, just a flower field full of wild flowers. Hinata sat on a smooth rock above the flowers. 

“I have one more thing to show you”

“I-I can’t take it anymore. I CANT,” Mina wailed. 

“You will not remember them in high definition as you see them I promise. This one will answer your question... do you still want to see?”

“Will I see more people die?”

“No. That was to show you our differences and why I wanted hide so much from you guys. Because things like that happened to me,” Mina wailed and thick tears ran down her face but, she nodded honestly her eyes showed she understood now. 

The scene changed and Mina could’ve screamed. They were in a room with lots of people standing behind a railing and a big clearing for viewing in the middle. On a wall the names Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji popped up. 

Mina listened intently as the boy from two scenes ago spoke with such hatred and conviction as if Hinata’s death would solve all his problems. As if it was her fault for being kidnapped at 3. Mina wanted to yell but knew she wouldn’t be heard. 

The fight began and Mina felt sick. They were 12 here and they could probably take down most in Class A already. Hinata coughed up blood and the scene changed once more back to the field. 

“He gave you that scar?”

She got a nod. 

“He gave you that scar... because of him being branch”

“Yes and there’s more to it. He’s angry that I got kidnapped and his father took the fall instead of mine. He believed it to be all my own fault”

“You were 3”

“He was angry”

“He should be angry at the village who had the kidnapping”

“They aren’t close enough for his anger”

“So you must bear it”

A nod “I want to bear it because I care about his feelings. I will erase the gory details from you-“

“NO! I-I’ve got to pay the price for my actions. I’ve got to remember you in your best form... When you fight to protect others. I was so scared but at the same time I couldn’t look away from you, you were beautiful, strong and sure. I don’t want to forget how amazing it was. It was gory but you fought to protect everyone there. So I HAVE to remember”

“I will take out anything to gory. If you were to keep the full memory you’d be traumatized” with that Hinata got to work pulling out certain things and she was sure that this memory wouldn’t cause any damage to her. None of them would. 

Hinata pulled back deactivating the genjutsu. It’d been 5 minutes but Mina was asleep. She gathered the girl in her arms and took off placing her in her mat with a small note so she could get back to work. Hinata found Aizawa and quickly explained the situation getting a smack for it but a nod. Hinata went back to her station, she didn’t care for that girl. 

She... she didn’t right? After everything she said it made Hinata’s face flush. She believed her to be beautiful as she was covered in blood... how could she be beautiful. All she saw was a dark soul but, not Mina. Not her to Mina she was... beautiful.

“Isn’t that something,” Hinata muttered and ignored Shino and Kiba in favour of practicing the jutsu. 

Minutes later Mina ran into the clearing, she grabbed Hinata and pulled her close. 

“I’m sorry but I still mean it. Hinata your beautiful and I want to see it more I want to know more and I want to see you just like that again,” Mina whispered for Hinata to hear. Hearing Mina speak like that made Hinata’s knees go weak and Mina had no problem supporting her body. 

“I’m not-“

“YOU ARE! I COULDN’T LOOK AWAY EVEN WHEN YOU KILLED SO MANY OF THEM YOU LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL,” Mina was sobbing now and Hinata wouldn’t admit it but tears gathered in her eyes to. 

“You have to look away... for I will be wed,” Hinata whispered. 

“I don’t care. If I could be with you for two seconds I’d be so happy. It’s so selfish to ask but can I be with you while your here?”

“Yes Mina. I don’t understand people like you... who shine so bright. You, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, TenTen, I don’t know how but... I’ll be a little selfish and enjoy your light,” Hinata leaned into her letting Mina hold her up. 

“Thank you Hinata,” Mina didn’t know why but she wanted to see Hinata again. She was beautiful and she captivated her in every way how could she ever look away. 

Shino and Kiba closed their eyes with small smiles... maybe they’d become more than this... they hoped so. 

Hinata got to her feet and pushed away from Mina. “Go finish your training,” Hinata willed away her blush when Mina kissed the corner of her lip and ran off to go to what she said. She turned to face her teammates. “Shino-kun what is it with people like them”

“Hell if I know I’m with one of those myself. You never get used to it though,” Shino muttered the last part wearily. 

“Your damn right,” Kirishima came into the clearing leaning down to peck Shino on the lips. “Wanna tell me why Mina game running out with a smile that made me think she was on drugs?”

“I don’t know, she challenged Hinata, lost, Hinata showed her something, I believe our world and when they came out of it she had passed out. Hinata took her to her room came back and Mina came to us when she woke up, she called Hinata beautiful and said she couldn’t look away. She asked if she could stay with Hinata until it was time to go... Hinata said yes,” Shino answered like it was a mission report and all Kirishima could do was laugh. He sat down in Shino’s lap and leaned back. 

“Sounds like Mina. I wonder what she saw to make her like that but then again it doesn’t matter,” Kirishima leaned over to Shino and spoke so low it was barely a whisper. “I’m ready for your mark Shino... but don’t think you’ll be the one on top, ya hear” Shino nodded and whined. He steadied his breathing and whispered back lowly. 

“You’ll get no mark while we’re here,” Kirishima growled and nodded. He continued to lean on Shino as he ran through his chakra one more time before judging Kirishima up. 

“Hinata spar,” Shino demanded. Hinata nodded and dropped into her stance, Shino wasted no time in rushing her trying to get the upper hand. He lashed out with a mean right and spun around slamming his foot into her guard. She grunted and slid back before flipping over, crouching low and shooting up and into his face. Shino wasn’t ready and stumbled back, he flipped over making sure his foot smacked her chin harshly making her flip back and out the way. 

They panted as Kiba whistled lowly. That was a really good exchange, Kirishima on the other hand... he couldn’t look away from Shino. He kept his eyes locked on Shino’s form as he flipped, punched, kicked and slammed into Hinata. 

Hinata jumped up and onto Shino’s fist, she quickly moved and kicked him on his head pushing back so she landed on her feet. Shino growled and ran in punching her shoulder and then followed up with a elbow jab knocking her back. Hinata groaned in pain backing into a tree, she rolled to the side and sprung back up. She pushed hard with her palms into his stomach and kicked him in the stomach as a follow up sending him rolling. Hinata ran after Shino and pinned him, two fingers under his chin. He admitted defeat with a nod. 

Kirishima was up and on his feet running to Shino to capture him in a big hug. “YOURE AMAZING!” He yelled in Shino’s ear hugging him closely. “My mate is so strong” he hummed. 

Shino pat his neck knocking he couldn’t ruffle his hair yet. “I lost” “You were still so good” Shino hummed and accepted the long hug. It felt good to be held like that and so purely to. Shino sighed and moved to get up even with Kirishima holding onto him, the red head didn’t let go of him as he stood up and kept holding onto him. Shino chuckled and smacked his arm. 

“Aizawa’ll have a fit if you don’t get back to work,” Shino kisses his cheek and sent him off. Hinata bumped him with her hip softly. 

“Round 2?”

“Free for all?” Shino looked over at Kiba and Akamaru who jumped up and ran over. They went into a circle and watched a leaf fall before jumping into action. 

Shino jumped back and sent a wave of bugs at the other three making them jump back. Kiba jumped towards Hinata and lashed out with a clawed hand, it hit and knocked Hinata into the ground. She rolled back and out of the way of the bugs activating her byakugan. Kiba had Akamaru go around the bugs and he tried to bite Shino but he kicked the dog in the head sending him back and into the bushes. 

Hinata followed Akamaru’s lead and attacked Shino with the gentle fist. She hit hit shoulder, side and elbow before he got ahold of himself and sent bugs to her to and slipped into the mass of bugs spread about. Hinata shrieked and backed off going for Kiba.

They engaged in a brutal match of Kiba’s harsh and feral fighting style and Hinata’s precise and elegant one, both deadly and all aimed for kill spots. Hinata was flexible and bent around the wild kicks meant to bruise her arms instead of breaking. Kiba spun around on all fours and kicked Hinata in the chest sending her out of the running. He growled and sniffed looking for Shino. 

Shino stepped out wearily, if it came to a brawl..: this was Kiba’s fight. He may have gotten Akamaru out but Kiba was another story. Shino rushed as fast as he could landed two punches in Kiba’s shoulder causing him to hiss in pain. He spun around tried for a third hit but Kiba blocked him and pushed him back Shino jumped back but Kiba followed up returning the two hits. 

Shino rolled back and jumped to the side lashing out with a handful of kunai making Kiba back off. “How far are we going Kiba?”

“Akamaru” Kiba called grinning as the dog cane running and back to his side. Oh so they were using jutsu, Kiba was going to loose now. 

Shino sent down kikachu to suck out Kiba’s chakra, they got out a few before Kiba shook them off going into his Fang over fang blowing right past Shino. The wind current of it made Shino skid back and hit a tree with a grunt. 

Shino waited for Kiba to come out the jutsu before sending a wave of bugs at him. He split the group so some cake up behind Kiba surrounding him. When Kiba jumped out the way of the first race going back he got caught in the bugs. They quickly covered him and bit him making him surrender quickly. 

Shino smirked,” I win” Kiba growled and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah” Kiba groaned. “Let’s actually summon now” Kiba stood in the tree and manipulated the chakra before making the proper hand seals and smacked his hand onto the tree. There was a poof and a baby lion popped out mewling. 

“Mmm a teen lion would be good enough for a reverse summon,” Kiba hummed and he saw Hinata and Shino do the same. A baby hawk and baby fox were both present now. 

“Thank you, you’re dismissed,” Shino said and the three summons popped away. “That was a lot of chakra, I am not doing another summon until tomorrow,” Kiba said as sweat gathered on his brow. Shin nodded in agreement as Hinata walked out of the clearing. 

“That jutsu is so hard for no reason,” Hinata concluded. 

“You can say that again,” Kiba puffed ruffling Akamaru’s fur. The dog nudged his leg and Kiba took the hint getting on top of him and leaning over so his head was on top of the dogs large one. They walked into the main area where everyone was seeing all the kids working on their quirks. They smiled and were amazed at how they other kids trained using only their own power. It took work with what you got to a whole new level. 

Aizawa moves over to them huffing and waving them to somewhere. It was Izuku and Tiger sparring heavily and Izuku wasn’t doing so well. Aizawa made eye contact with Kiba and he got the message waving Akamaru off. 

Tiger backed off seeing Kiba come forward. Kiba sighed then smirked kicking his leg out and into Izuku’s back sending him sprawling. The boy rolled over and sprung up to his feet relatively quickly. Izuku looked confused but got the idea at Kiba’s smirk. 

The green haired boy rushed forward with his leg, lashing out with green sparks covering him. Kiba dodges and crouched low spring up and scratching Izuku’s side, drawing blood. Izuku gasped in pain pushing him off to the side. Kiba hummed and lashed out again with a straightforward punch and Izuku dodged it smacking his fist roughly and followed up with a kick that landed in Kiba’s side. 

‘Holy fuck’ Kiba thought, ‘that had some fucking power behind it’. It wasn’t enough to stop Kiba in a fight but it was still heavy... not as heavy as Lee though. Kiba grinned happily. When they go back home he could have Lee help him!

Kiba let the kick push him do he could put some distance between them. Kiba ran up to Izuku and hugged him jumping on him. “That was a really good kick baby!” Izuku blushes but held Kiba up keeping his hands on his thighs and lower back when Kiba leaned back. Kiba peck him in the nose then wiggled down to start again. 

Kiba kept that routine hugging and jumping on Izuku when he preformed something well, be it his stance, kick, punch, dodge, follow up or anything Kiba kept up the praise. It had an effect on Izuku as he pushed for more of Kiba’s genuine praise. Aizawa called for Hinata and Shino taking them to somewhere else. He dropped Hinata off with Aoyama. 

“He’s going to use his blast, your sensei said something about you needing to up the strength for two of your jutsu... this should help,” Aizawa left with Shino. Hinata activates her byakugan and nodded to Aoyama. He gave her a small smile and put his hands behind his head and shit the laser off. Hinata spun around as chakra enveloped her body and pushed outwards into a spinning circle. 

“Rotation!” Hinata called. The blast was deflected but it visibly to a toll on Hinata. “Again!” Aoyama nodded and did it again shocked as the chakra surrounding her got thicker and this time it didn’t affect her as much. The girl smiled and nodded ‘let’s go’

Shino hummed and followed Aizawa. He lead him to Kirishima, he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head at Aizawa. The man sighed. 

“Your sensei told me you could use help with hand to hand combat still. Have at it” Shino nodded and faced Kirishima. 

“I won’t hold back,” Shino called. 

“Neither will I baby”

Shino braced himself as Kirishima pinched his forearm. ‘Fuck! That’s damn heavy’ he grinned and let himself be pushed over and rolled back to his feet. Shino engaged in a friendly sparring match, careful of the hard punches Kirishima dished out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mina I swear! I love her but she is pushy and I feel like she’d do this as a way to protect her friends and make sure no one was hiding anything. But I swear I do like her... I dooo


	17. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna SCREAMMMM. ITS HEREEEEE my favorite part of this entire work is STARTING MUAHAHAHAAAA

By the time the day was over everyone was tired, even the ninjas. Shino held up Kirishima and walked back to the main site seeing people working on dinner. He dragged Hinata over to the red head and had her look over him, she bent down and held his thigh before her hand glowed green and she healed it. 

“All good, Shino-kun.”

“Thank you Hinata, I thought I hit him hard that time,” Shino mused looking over Kirishima and checking for bruises. 

“Be more careful Shino,” Hinata huffed and handed him some healing balm. Shino rubbed it in into the bruises on his upper thighs, hips, biceps, shoulder, stomach and chest. It would stop much of the ache that was sure to happen there. Kirishima sighed and leaned back on the bench as Shino worked over him. 

“Where’s Kiba?” Shino asked dipping into the balm container. 

“Just finished working on Izuku and is now helping with cooking. Akamaru is having fun not having to train as much,” Hinata laughed at the last part. 

“Oh yeah? He better not or Kurenai’ll notice and make him train twice as hard,” Shino pointed out. Hinata laughed harder and nodded. 

“Kiba told him the same thing. He needs to keep up with his kata and stretches,” Hinata put a soft hand on Shino’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think he stopped completely, more so without as much effort,” Shino mused. Hinata hummed and winced as she rolled her shoulder and Shino noticed. 

“I can do you next?”

“I’m sure Mina would like that pleasure”

“What are your plans for Mina?” Kirishima cut in. Hinata sighed and faced him fully. 

“I’m to be wed, andMinaknows,” she hurried that part out when Kirishima sat us in a aggressive way. He leaned back but his eyes were hard. “She knows, I told her I cannot be with her but she still insists on being with me while I am here. Once I return home... I won’t come back, I have no reason to. My duty is to Konoha, the daimyo, and the Hyuuga, no matter what I want.” Hinata explained. 

“Sometimes you need something for yourself,” Kirishima said softly. This really was a terrible life to lead. “Something that’s truly yours”

“I cannot. I want something... someone more then Mina. Mina is, if I’m honest... not needed. She knows this, she knows how I feel and she pushed her way to me. She alone is to deal with what happens next. I love someone much more then I like Mina, he’s going to be someone great one day. But even then when he’s right in front of me— I will be unable to reach him. I will be with someone who at the very least respects me and my sacrifices and will honor it. What more can I ask for?” Hinata looked at the red head who gave her a sad look. 

“Your lives... are truly terrible. The clan, the village, your duty, your own love... you got the right to choose your life stripped away from you the moment you entered that academy. How terrible. You cant marry who you want, you can’t have your own morals, you can’t decide if you live or die, you can’t live a life you want... or you could. Only if you were nothing but trash. I think the ones who are poor and own nothing get to live the happiest. They choose all the things you can’t at the price of money. How sad life must be,” Kirishima sniffed and hugged Shino by the shoulders. He shook his head, defeated and walked away from the two shinobi. 

“Is our life sad?” Hinata asked slowly. 

“No. It’s not sad, we laugh, we play, we have honour, we have our village. They will never understand the thrill of fighting with your close comrades, of fighting with your Kage, of saving people who need it, of killing scums, of training to become stronger, of protecting your home, of the comradeship that is formed of just being shinobi, as you and that other person understand so much from that simple fact alone no matter where you stand. They will never understand but only see the sadness of killing good people, having to raid villages, of having to survive with nothing but a kunai, of seeing your loved one dead. They only see the things they want to see, understand the things they want to. We’ve been ready since we were 5, do NOT let some kids away what you know,” Shino said the last part harshly and it was a reminder. A hard reminder, it was one she needed. She was Hinata Hyuuga of the Hidden Leaf Village and she HAD to get home. 

She nodded and walked off to find Kiba and Akamaru by the big table and stirring what smelled like really good curry. Her mouth watered with need and the food was soon spread out and everyone was eating. 

Hinata said nothing when Kirishima pulled Mina away from her to sit with their little group. Izuku, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Todoroki, Tsu, Ochako, and Iida all sat together near the middle as they scarfed down food hungrily. Akamaru growled happily from his place on the floor with his own plate. 

The trio made no move to add to the conversation, content to listen to their rambling of their own training. It was interesting to hear of the training, Hinata groaned lowly and pulled off her shirt and sat on it. She was wearing a black sports bra and she could feel Mina’s now focused stare on her chest. The stares were on and off but now they were solely focused on her. 

“Hinata! Why’d you- never mind,” Iida gave up on her keeping her shirt always on. She was shy for sure but right now the heat outclassed her shyness. Hinata was so happy she hadn’t started growing her hair out yet and the now “layered long pixie cut” that she was sporting made her less hot. 

Her bangs had grown out and she was going to cut them when she got back from that mission and she hadn’t gotten around to it. She still had the long side pieces though and they ticked her collarbone now. 

“Sorry Iida it’s way to hot. I’m sorry I can’t take this heat plus the pot is so close to,” Hinata got up to put her plate away and passed by Mina who turned and hugged her waist, she hummed and leaned down to press a small kiss to her head. Mina let her go and she put her plate away. Hinata thought it over and relented, the girl stood behind Mina and just like before Mina hugged her. Hinata held her putting her fingers through her hair as the group continued to talk. 

Kirishima pushed her and she held still against it not wanting to jostle Mina. She tucked Mina’s face into her stomach where the girl decided was a good time to press small kisses there and lifted her leg to kick Kirishima off the bench. The boy pushed her legs away and she kicked out her leg again landing it in his back. Mina looked back to the group oblivious to what just happened and the group stared in awe. 

Hinata leaned down to Mina’s ear and tilted her head so they couldn’t read her lips. “I may not love you but you can sleep with me tonight, Mina. You want to be with me? I’ll keep good to my agreement,” Hinata whispered lowly and walked away without looking back. Mina dropped her head to the table her face pink. 

The guys sitting with her looked shocked and trying to figure out what was wrong. Sero shooter her shoulder but Mina ignored him having a freak out. Bakugo stood up ready to confront Hinata but Mina grabbed him and shook her head. 

Hinata slid into her seat and laughed a little looking after the mess she caused. “What’d you do to Mina?” Izuku asked looking behind Kiba at her. 

“Nothing, just said she could come to my bed,” Hinata said slowly. Izuku laughed and nodded engaging in another conversation with Kiba. 

Aizawa came out and Class B was there as well. It was starting to get dark. He called the attention of everyone with his red eyes and floating hair. 

“Time to play Test of Courage and Class B got dibs on going last. Test of Courage is a game where you pair up and enter the forest. A class in this case class b is going to be in there trying to scare you. There’s a path you just have to walk in and come out on the other side then it’s over. Partner up and line up,” the man said simply. Quick and simple with no extra flair. Shino liked it and with this class he figured it’d have to be. Kirishima grabbed his arm and pulled him to line up, Shino had no problems with this and held onto his arm. Izuku did the same and so did Mina and Hinata. To everyone’s amusement, Todoroki and Bakugo were together. 

Aizawa tsked and grabbed Kirishima, Sato, Mina and Kaminari as they failed their own tests. Shino and Hinata just paired up with each other and went in line again. 

Tsu and Ochako, Todoroki and Bakugo, Jiro and Hakagure Tokoyami and Shouji and Hinata and Shino all went in at first, at different times. Hinata winced hearing screams from all around and Shino knocked her shoulder. 

“Don’t tell me your scared?” He said with a teasing tone. 

“Am not! Everyone is screaming though,” Hinata kept her hands near the front of her just in case. 

“You are scared. Why? Your in a defensive position,” Shino noted and Hinata grunted. 

“You’re scared to. You only talk like that when your on guard and you wouldn’t be on guard if you weren’t scared,” Hinata pouted. 

“I am not scared, I’m on guard. Why? Because it’s dark and anything could happen?” Shino stubbornly replied back. 

“You-“ Hinata cut herself off hearing Kiba and Akamaru race toward them. 

“Hinata! Shino! It’s villains there here and Izuku ran off to go find the little boy! We have to do something!” Kiba panted out. He was really worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee it’s starting... and I have ZERO self control so I’m posting it today 😌🤸♂️
> 
> Also... I need a Beta!! Like seriously I need one. If anyone is like cool with that shit and wants to be friends PLEASEEE 
> 
> 12-18 years old please I beg. These typos I’m sure I ain’t catching are KILLING me


	18. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... no self control 😚none, zero, zilch and I’m ok with that... not really but I couldn’t help it and OMG THIS FIC IS ALMOST OVER ACKKKK

Kiba calm down. Shino you know what to do, I got my end,” Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. At the beginning of the Test there were two villains and they had Pixie Bob down. 

“Crap! There’s two that brought down a teacher I’m going over there!”

“Backup?”

“None needed on my end. Aizawa should be around that area as well!” Hinata yelled as she was far away. It took Hinata a few seconds to land in front of the villains and standing guard in front of the student. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Hinata said calmly. 

“Ouuu. Look Magne the little girl wants to play,” the lizard looking man pointed at Hinata. 

“I do not wish to play. I wish to know you reason for being here,” the lizard man scoffed and took out a hefty sword made of other... swords. Looked breakable and not at all useful. Quite dumb in Hinata’s opinion. 

Mandalay and Tiger tried to run in front of her but Hinata stopped them. “I can handle it. I’m just as much qualified... they have no bloodlust, none that’s noticeable,” Hinata kept her eyes on the opponents in front of her. 

“They look and feel very weak. A team of genin could take them out, just by looking at them. I could be wrong. The lizard is visibly upset but I feel no bloodlust. Weak,” Hinata looked them up and down before activating her byakugan. 

“May I engage?”

“Incapacitate them. No killing,” Tiger said and Manadalay gasped. 

“Let’s believe her. Maybe she could take the two f them out easier. After all we have no idea what she can do. Let’s see now.”

Hinata ran in to face the lizard man. She thrusted her palm out in the middle of it intending to break it right there but the —lizard-man-thing I’ll go with man— man moved it so it only hit the tips. It weakened the blade but nothing else of notice. Hinata sighed and focused her byakugan on the man, she’d fought men with swords and of greater skill then him so it’d be no problem. The man swung the sword in a wide uncontrollable arch. 

Hinata ducked under it and pushed her palms forward into his stomach. She ran into his space and pressed her finger tips to his both wrists in quick succession. Hinata turned on the ball of her foot in one of her favorite moves and landed a kick to his chest, knocking him back. The sword laid feet away from them as the man was sprawled on the floor. Without hesitation she pushed chakra into his pressure point making him sleep. 

The other opponent was fighting Tiger. Hinata looked down at the defeated man in shame. That was a dumb weapon, one good sword would’ve been good, it wasn’t even like Zabuza’s demon sword, while it was huge, it was able to regenerate with blood. Just a stupid weapon. 

Hinata quietly ran up behind the female who was taking Tigers hits and punched her in the neck harshly—almost enough to kill but not quite there—knocking the person out. Just as they were done Izuku came in looking all busted and Hinata ran to him immediately, healing some of the damage and popped a solider pill in his mouth. 

“Manadalay! Eraserhead gives permission to engage in combat! Spread the word!” Izuku yelled. 

Manadalay nodded. Shino and Kiba heard a voice ring out in their head. 

“CLASS A AND B. IN THE NAME OF THE PRO HERO ERASERHEAD YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT. I REPEAT IN THE NAME OF THE PRO HERO ERASERHEAD YOU HAVE THE PERMISSION TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT! STAY SAFE EVERYONE!”

“Tell them one more thing! One of the targets is Kacchan!” With that Izuku ran off and Hinata was right behind him chasing after him. 

Hinata heard it again. Mandalay’s voice, she was used to Ino talking to her but it felt different here.. much different. 

“ONE OF THE VILLAINS TARGETS IS “KACCHAN” KACCHAN SHOULD AVOID COMBAT AND TRAVELLING ALONE. UNDERSTAND KACCHAN! STAY SAFE”. 

Hinata and Izuku ran through the forest and ran into Shouji who was dripping blood from one of his tentacles. Hinata ran up to him and wiped the blood on her shirt before healing the cut, then Hinata turned around and freaked. 

“W-What is THAT?!” While there wasn’t much bloodlust at all, there was anger, fear and worry all mixed into the giant... thing of Tokoyami. They ducked and ran behind a tree and a bush. Shouji hoisted Izuku onto his back covering him protectively. 

“What’s going on Shouji?” 

“We doing the test of courage and right after we were attacked by a villain. I got hurt and Tokoyami went out of control. It reacted at any sound or movement attacking indiscriminately. Dark Shadows weakness is light,” he whispered. 

“There’s no way I’m fighting that!” Hinata whispered behind the bush. 

“Hinata, Midoriya, no matter the situation... I never want to leave a friend behind to suffer,” Hinata had to smile. Her sensei taugh team 7 that lesson first, then he taught it to the rest of them. She knew that he feeling well. 

“You sound... just like sensei. That was his teaching and you know it all on your own. That makes you a great person Shouji,” Hinata smiled and looked back at Dark Shadow carefully. 

“I can open up a path for the both of you to run,” immediately Hinata shook her head. 

“You all are my friends to!”

“Midoriya?”

“If I had to choose between the two I’d rather save both. Hinata!”

Hinata was on it and found Todoroki and Bakugo. “Bakugo is fighting along with Todoroki who is carrying an unconscious student. I can lead the way to them,” Hinata stated looking at them. Shouji nodded. 

“Go!” With Shouji’s word Hinata was off running quickly in the direction the others. I’m he ground rumbled as Dark Shadow followed with a loud roar tearing up the ground behind him. 

Hinata jumped out of me the way when she reached the destination with Shouji following her. Bakugo stopped Todoroki form using his light and instantly caught onto the plan. It was amazing honestly how Dark Shadow swiftly took out an opponent the other two were clearing struggling with. Hinata herself would’ve struggled with such an opponent. 

Dark Shadow landed the last hit and the two boys sprung into action using their flames to calm Dark Shadow down. Hinata walked over to the twitching man and hit his pressure point knocking him out. 

“I can lead us back to camp, there after Kacchan and now maybe Tokoyami with that display of clear power. You two stay in the middle,” Hinata said. 

Bakugo growled. “DONT PROTECT ME YOU SCUM!” Hinata narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t used to such talk from anyone who she wasn’t going to kill. 

“Hey! Watch your mouth. We’re risking a lot being next to you! Don’t make this harder on anyone else with your non compliance,” Hinata walked to the front and turned off her Byakugan. Her head was starting to hurt with the over use of it. 

Hinata gasped and ran off. “Keep on course! I think I hear Ochacko and Tsu!” Hinata jumped into the trees and saw Kiba next to her, he must’ve heard them to. They raced to them in the next seconds and jumped down next to their assailant. A blonde girl with two pigtails and a schoolgirl outfit, how... weird. Hinata attacked high and Kiba attacked low, they landed their strikes knocked her to the ground. Kiba pinned her in no time and she couldn’t move. 

Hinata kneeled next to her as she struggled and pressed her pressure point knocking her out before turning to the girls. “Are you two ok?”

“Yes we’re ok. Ochako has a cut on her arm and I have one on my tongue but we’re good otherwise,” Tsu said and winced when Hinata touched it to heal it and did the same to Ochako. 

“ Let’s heads back to the group,” Hinata picked up Tsu and Kiba picked up Ochako before leaping into the trees. They traveled in silence and put the two girls down in the group. 

“You’re back- Kiba! Akamaru!” Izuku yelped. Kiba growled and took Izuku from Shouji sitting on Akamaru as the group moved. 

“Baby,” Kiba muttered tucking Izuku close to him. “EVERYONE MOVE GRAB THEM!” Kiba yelled. Everyone already knew who ‘them’ was and held them to their chest. Hinata had Bakugo, the main one and Shouji grabbed Tokoyami. 

The man above sighed in annoyance and grabbed at Hinata. She jumped back into the forest holding Bakugo up, in seconds the man was on top of her and she ducked to the middle section of the trees. Hinata held Bakugo in a protective state and pushed chakra into her feet to speed through the forest. 

“Bakugo... please trust me. I’ll protect you— your strong. The strongest must be the last on the battle field, because when they come... the fight must be over,” she said reciting something Lord Third had to her class. Hinata yelled in surprise when the forest lit up in Blue. 

“Bakugo get on my back!!” He slid around her and hooked himself to her back, keeping his feet up and out her way and he hands were free. 

“Eight Trigrams Air Palm!” Hinata thrusted her palm out and the area lit in blue flames cleared out along with the branches in the way. Hinata grunted and took off shooting past the flames, she did another air palm and almost made it through the flames when a burnt man stepped into the area she’d been clearing. 

“Your interesting. Multiple quirks? Nobody is just that fast, and what did you call it? Air Palm? You need to come back with us to,” The man grinned, the staples holding him together pinching his face. 

“You won’t touch me! Bakugo do NOT remove yourself from my back no matter what. Just hold on, duck your head these flames are hot,” Hinata panted and adjusted the boy on her back while the man laugh. 

“Don’t make this harder on yourself girlie. The boy can’t handle this heat and neither can you,” The man sneered and lighted his hand up. 

Hinata spit into the air and yelled. “Water style: Water needle,” Hinata spit the water out and it melted within seconds. ‘Fuck- I can’t fight him head on with Bakugo here or these flames’ Hinata panicked. ‘My summoning isn’t good enough here either and I’m running low on chakra’

Hinata turned on her heel and ran fast, only for the flames to be right under and nearly trapped her and Bakugo. Right when she thought it’d fall onto her, she moved to cover Bakugo and then... nothing. 

She was- still.. alone.. not thinking really- just... still. 

Kiba could feel it, Shino could feel it. Or. It was what they couldn’t feel, they couldn’t feel her. Hinata. They couldn’t fee Hinata. Where was Hinata. 

They made it back to camp with Tokoyami, continuing their original task and everyone was waiting for them. Kiba snuffed the area but he couldn’t smell her coming. 

“HINATA! SHINO I DONT SMELL HER! SHE COULDNT HAVE FUCKING LOST!” Kiba screamed to Shino. No one else could tell but Kiba was panicking, he was spiralling and fast at that. Being in a different world made them all the more worry but Shino had more control... Kiba didn’t or he didn’t want to. 

Shino placed a hand on Kiba’s trembling shoulder. “She’s not dead. Stop that. Now. You’ll let it go out of control” just when Shino finished the sentence a scarred man walked out the forest holding two blue pearl balls. 

“Hinata... so that’s her name. It was a bitch to catch her, she’s strong and the boy was holding her back to. Sense I’ll love to see her,” Kiba and Akamaru charged forward but it the man stepped into a portal making Hinata and Bakugo appear. Kiba grabbed onto her but something dragged her in so hard, the boy worried they’d dislocated her shoulder. Izuku whimpered and called out for “Kacchan”

“Don’t follow me... Deku” the portal closed. Silence. 

“We’re leaving. Now” Kiba moved to walk away. 

Aizawa called them. “You can’t your injured, tired and it’s not safe.”

“Don’t... don’t try to stop me. I’m not running away, I’m going back to UA and back to sensei. We’ll get Hinata. As of this moment I won’t answer to you,” Kiba growled and hopped onto Akamaru. He pressed a kiss to Izuku’s hair and rode away. Shino sighed and didn’t spare Kirishima a glance chasing after the boy. 

“W-We have to help.. them” Izuku muttered, slipping asleep. 

“We will, they’re scared,they need us”

“Pack your bags all who can it’s time we get movin’” Aizawa yelled as ambulances rolled in. Shit keeps fucking happening and Aizawa needed a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... haha I don’t know how you mayyy feel about this chapter🤸♂️ *cartwheels* I updateddd again woooo


	19. NOTICE!! And Chapter 6!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn’t notice that Chalter 6 didn’t get updated but thankful to my comments someone noticed and pointed it out. I’m so so sorry about that but here’s chapter 6 now and I hope you guys forgive me.

The first pair went to their testing ground along with the teacher as everyone else was ushered to the waiting room that had multiple screens that everyone could watch or think of strategies as a team. 

Kiba pulled on his group for strategies but Todoroki walked away. He growled and nodded leaving Yaoyarozu alone as he decided to wait on his turn. 

Hinata and her team talked strategy and they’d come up with 3 plans and they were very circumstantial but a plan was a plan. Hinata groaned about Shikamaru and she just shook her head softly telling them not to worry about it. 

Shino was annoyed. He had to have the worst fucking group. Not because of their abilities but the attitudes would get them killed. He decided to put a stop to it. 

“Get back here,” he said in a cold voice. “You think you have a choice? In who you work with? Or your opponent? Your dumber than I thought”

“HAHHH! Wanna say that again shit head,” Bakugo growled getting in Shino’s space. Shino didn’t flinch or twitch a muscle. 

“I said your dumb. You know how strong your opponent is, you know that your opponent knows your abilities and attitude. Cooperation isn’t a option it’s a prerequisite for this exam. I have more experience than you have in your pinky and I’ll tell you something now. Winning isn’t always defeating someone it can also mean making it home. It’s time to make it home we will not win with fighting so running away is best. Midoriya is the fastest we need him to make it to the testing gate. You and me are decoys. Act like all you want to do is fight him which is what you want to do,” Shino said it cold and sharp. He worked with Kiba, Naruto, Ino and many other hot headed shinobi, one other brat wasn’t going to change a thing. 

Bakugo growled but nodded. Shino turned to Midoriya. “Focus focus focus on that testing gate. Me and Bakugo do NOT matter what matters is that you go get the that gate. I promise we’ll hold him off have faith in your teammates,” Shino pressed a hand on Midoriya’s shoulder and the boy nodded. 

“Let’s go watch the other matches,” Shino suggested and Midoriya practically ran the the room. Bakugo stayed outside leaning against the wall defiantly not going in the room. That didn’t matter to Shino at all. He’d got what he’d wanted. 

They were basically done with the first match as the two boys punched through rock again and again but they quickly became tired. Cementoss covered them easily and the match was over. 

Next was Tsu and Tokoyami. They did well working together and keeping a level head the whole time. It was admirable as they batted away the many clones that stood in their way. They worked together lifting each other and fighting together. The teamwork was almost flawless. The clones seemed never ending and popped up out of no where at all and attacked but the pair covered each other’s mistakes. 

They’d seemed as though they might win until Ectoplasm used his ultimate. A giant clone a huge one that filled the large space and trapped the pair. Although it wasn’t over yet. Tsu did something but no one could see from the screening room and Tokoyami’s dark shadow went down to the original Ectoplasm and began to fight. It swiped its claws at the teachers head only to get kicked away harshly. It kept trying moving around to different angles but it didn’t do much at all. The sentient being went back to tokoyami and tsu. It grabbed something and raced back down to Ectoplasm to fight again. 

The fight was over and everyone was shocked. Dark Shadow cuffed Ectoplasm while getting kicked away.   
Everyone cheered as the team passed easily and so well. 

The next match that came wasn’t nearly as exciting or anything though it was a tricky situation. The big dirt field was set up with mines and then the teacher under them as well. Iida made a wise decision running across the minefield holding his classmate. When he started to slow he had his classmate attach himself to his leg. Iida then caused a huge burst flinging his leg sending his classmate flying through the air and through the gate. Another team passed. 

Kiba snarled happily. Finally it was his turn to go. He walked into the testing area with his hands behind his head and Akamaru at his side. Todoroki spoke up ,”Yaoyarozu keep making something small so we’ll kno-“ Kiba cut him off. 

“No need for that. Don’t you see the giant nin dog and the Inuzuka here. Your wasting her quirk doing that. I already know exactly where Aizawa is and he ain’t here yet. I’m your advantage if you couldn’t see it, I’m a tracker where I come from my whole team is an assassin and tracking team. So please let’s find this fucking exit and pass,” Kiba rubbed his nose gathering the chakra and immediately he could smell Aizawa on the other side of the site. 

A loud voice and buzzer rang out. “Inuzuka, Todoroki, Yaoyarozu practical exam go!” 

“I think we should find Aizawa have you two stall him while me and Aka get the hell outta here, but that ain’t heroic or the way a good shinobi does things. Sensei aint lettin me past that gate and since I can’t fight and can only strictly push him back my hands are tied,” Kiba sighed. 

“Then we capture him,” Todoroki said smoothly. 

“Anything to add YaoMomo?” Kiba looked at the girl in question. She stuttered and shook her head,” You guys have a better plan than I ever could-“

“I’ll stop ya there. One I cannot pass this exam by my damn self or I would’ve already, I need that brain of yours so make something that might catch Aizawa and let’s go,” Kiba took off running and turned on a corner trying to move away from Aizawa’s scent that kept coming in close. 

“He’s coming hes almost on top of us,” Kiba whispered. 

“How if you can smell him?” Todoroki said angrily. 

“He’s playing ninja. I’ve been leading us away from him this whole time then he fucking hit a corner a sprinted over here,” Kiba glared still trying to lead everyone away. Yaoyarozu gasped. 

“I just tried to make something. He’s here.” Kiba growled,“I know that but I can’t hit him,” the boy angrily pointed to cell phone lines and he was already running over to them capture weapon floating around him. 

Todoroki pushed Kiba to the side. “Run! We know where he is now so go!” Kiba nodded.

“MAN BEAST CLONE!” He crouched down like a dog and Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba and the two took off quickly but Aizawa quickly put a stop to it ignoring Todoroki and Yaoyarozu in favor of kicking Kiba and Akamaru in the side of building with his capture weapon. Kiba growled and put out his karambit knives only to put them away in frustration that he couldn’t use them since Aizawa didn’t really engage in combat. Kiba used something that he hoped would draw the man in. 

“Ha that wasn’t nothing. How bout you stop jokin round ‘rasure and fight me,” Kiba purred. 

“Dumb idea. You’ll be able to fight back then won’t you Kiba,” Aizawa turned on his heel and looked at Todoroki as he turned off his quirk and in good time to. He was going ice a wall dividing him and Kiba and that can’t happen. The half hot half cold boy glared at his sensei. Yaoyarozu ran over to the Inuzuka and ushered him to run. 

“Go! I’ll cover you from his eyesight. We don’t know if he can interfere with you chakra,” Kiba nodded and sprinted off jumping from roof to roof. Akamaru kept pace easily covering what he could of his master. Yaoyarozu fell behind immediately but she still kept the attention of her sensei every few seconds throwing a flash bang behind her. 

Aizawa jumped on Todoroki and tied him up to a power line and throwing spikes on the ground in case he wanted to jump down and went after Kiba. It didn’t take him long to find the boy and he was nearing the testing gate. Aizawa shot out his scarf out for many feet barely getting Kiba’s feet. He tugged harshly nodding when the boy went down hitting his chin on the roof top. He could hear the boy growl as he pulled out one of his knives slicing away the scarf. He turned on his heel. 

“So Aizawa,” he flicked his hand at Yaoyarozu ‘go’ it could only mean to get Todoroki and thankfully she got it running back. “You ready to fight? C’mon I need to fight so why don’t you stop playing and fight me,” Kiba snarled pulling out his karambit knives. 

Aizawa held no words and charged the boy now kicking his leg trying to throw off his balance. Kiba returned it with a harsh right hook then threw out his leg on the opposite side. Aizawa ducked the next swing of the knife and kicked up and out pushing Kiba back and away from him. Quickly catching his breathe he wrapped the weapon around Kiba’s wrists tugging him forward and into his fist but it didn’t matter as Kiba sliced his arm leaving a relatively deep gash. 

The man growled. The kid wasn’t playing he wanted a real fight. He’d give it to him then and with that he threw punches in quick succession but Kiba met him blow for blow with fast and ruthless attacks that were well timed. Suddenly Kiba put away his knives. 

He clawed his hands and Kiba said,” Beast Soul: Claws,” suddenly his nails grew longer and sharper. Kiba crouched and spring forward his hand clawed his nails all touching as he hit Aizawa in the shoulder with it. ‘Fuckk that hurt,’ Aizawa growled. The boys nails were tough and sharp. That fucking hurt a lot. 

Aizawa twisted on the balls of his foot and kicked Kiba in they face. He jumped up onto the boys shoulder and pushed down but Kiba grabbed his leg and threw him down. The dog nin kicked the long haired man off the roof where his huge dog bit into his shoulder shaking him a few times before holding him in place with menacing growls. One look at the animal and Aizawa knew it’d tear his arm off. It didn’t see an “exam” it saw masters orders. 

He looked over to the side seeing Kiba run through the testing gate with Yaoyarozu and Todoroki right behind him. The split haired boy tapped the dog’s head in passing and it immediately gently let him go with a clean bite chasing after the kids. 

“Team Inuzuka, Yaoyarozu, and Todoroki have passed the voice rang out”

Kiba cheered at the entrance before running back in calling Todoroki. “Help me lift em. He’s got two cuts. One on his right forearm and another where Akamaru bit him on his left shoulder. He should have a bad bruise starting on his right shoulder where I hit em real hard,” Kiba explained picking him up a little under his underarm while Todoroki grabbed his legs. 

They carried him to the exit where a hospital not was waiting on them and they put him on the stretcher. Akamaru whimpered and licked Aizawa’s hand. The man rubbed the big dogs head scratching him before he got pulled off. The three of them went to the screening room where mostly everyone was waiting. Izuku went off rambling about how cool and strong Kiba was. Kiba a person who loved praise couldn’t help but walk over to Izuku and wrap an arm around his shoulders pulling the shorter boy close. 

“I’m amazing is that right? Tell me more about that. I’ll be watching your match...”

“Izuku Midoriya” his face was the color of a tomato

“Izuku and you’d better not disappoint. After all you have my attention now,” Kiba purred lowly in the boys ear before Shino batted him away telling him that he could play with Izuku later but he needed him now.

Izuku held his ear and whispered to himself,” W-Ehat did Kiba- san mean about p-play?” He whines softly before Shino nudged his shoulder. 

“Ignore Kiba’s flirting. He truly does have a interest in you now but no bad intentions. Anyways keep that knucklehead out your head until after the match,” Shino said rolling his honey colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m so sorry but here’s chapter 6!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 20! And I hope you guys forgive me for the mix up!

The journey back took 8 hours of constant running on nothing. It didn’t matter, 8 hours ago they could’ve slit Hinata’s damn throat. Seeing the gates of UA made Kiba and Shino relax a little. Their sensei. 

Running in the trio ran straight to Kakashi, who seeing their dishevelled appearance made him stand at attention. He listened closely as they explained the situation as best they could in their muddled state. 

“Come, shower, eat, and nap. Before you object I know ok, I know. You want get the two of them like that, and as much as I’d like to run this shit. I can’t, I can’t leave you four behind and don’t forget you two have mates. Hinata is a strong girl and knows how to deal with interrogation.”

—————

Hinata didn’t make a sound or movement when she came to. She let her memories fall into place, she sorted through her head for complete clarity before opening her milky white eyes. 

When she opened them she was surprised to see that it was a run down bar. There was a purple smoke man in a suit cleaning glasses with a tv stand in the corner. She looked at her bindings with a relieved sigh. It was metal bars, her and Bakugo confinement’s looked the same execpt for her hands being apart. 

“You’re awake,” it was a statement from a formal voice. It reminded her of Elder Hoehei, she hated his tone. She didn’t respond, what if they had some “quirk” that extracted information from her voice. Quirks were weird. 

“Not much of a talker?” Still no response. Hinata closed her eyes again and flexed her muscles against the restraints. Yeah she could get out, 7 seconds would be a stretch, but good enough. 13 seconds max. 

“She will talk,” she remembered that voice. The voice of the man with the blue fire. “She used at least three quirks in my presence. Two maybe. Super speed, something called a air palm and water needles. I believe. The air palm and super speed could be connected, but not the water needle. Oh and those eyes of hers,” The man continued to talk and Hinata kept her eyes shut. There was no evidence, they knew nothing. 

“Make her talk,” a scratchy voice came in. It was followed by three more pairs of feet. Six people and another one unconscious. Not good odds but six to one, she could handle that. Depends on the next few words. 

“She showed great skill, speed, strength, knowledge of the body, her eyes see far distances, some air palm thing, and now water needles,” that voice she recognized to. “Big Sis Magne” the lizard man had called her. ‘Fuck’ they knew more. But not enough. It was ok... for now

Hinata pursed her lips and sighed. How the hell could she get out of this?! They noticed her activating her eyes. What they didn’t notice, was that she was armed. Hinata smirked, she had on a long sleeve sleep shirt and simple sweatpants, with sneakers. Of course she was armed. Idiots didn’t even chec- well with quirks she supposed not many carried anything extra. 

“Your up,” a hand ran down her face with a bubbly coo. The blonde girl. Hinata opened her eyes and glared icily, copying her cousin Neji’s infamous stare. The girl jumped back and Hinata released more thick bloodlust keeping her eyes locked on the blonde girl. She gritted her teeth and made the veins in her face pop with her neck and forehead to. The girl jumped behind the counter and Hinata let up. ‘Hah. Have to thank Neji-nii for that one. It was useful after all’

A pale man with blur matted hair and looked in dire need of some lotion stepped in her view glaring back at her with crazy red eyes. 

“What’s that power of yours?” The voice was like nails on a chalk board. 

Hinata once again didn’t answer. She stared right back at him. The man huffed and walked over to Bakugo’s prone form. 

“You’re more valuable then he is, even with him being the original target you have more information. I’ll kill him the moment you do not answer questions from us and if I feel like your lying. Once he’s dead I’ll start removing your body parts,” Hinata growled and panicked. 

“Ok” 

“Ahh good your first words. What’s your quirk?”

“I don’t have a quirk” Hinata answered honestly. 

“What’s your power?”

“To many to name”

“Name the ones off the top of your head.”

“Air Palm, Moutain Crusher,and Palm Bottom off the top of my head.” Hinata kept the answers vague, there wasn’t much they could do with the names of the techniques. That’s wasn’t close to the amount she had anyways. A man on the dingy television came on. 

“She’s not from here. That’s not a quirk, it’s something else. Tell us. Now”

“It’s not like it matters you wouldn’t get it anyways,” Hinata put a decidedly bored expression on her face. 

“Try us”

“It’s called Chakra” Hinata hummmed. Nothing they could do with that either. 

“Explain it”

“It’s energy we have that we tap into in order to use it,” Hinata shrugged. That’s the truth but not all of it. 

“How did you get it?”

“I was born with it. No one here is born with it, well yes chakra but not the kind that can be used,” Hinata measured out. She didn’t tell him it had to be trained in from a young age, even then it didn’t matter, the chakra here was unuseable. 

“I was right in assuming your not from here,” a firm nod. 

“I want this chakra,” Hinata out a loud laugh. 

“Oh? How do you plan to get it? To just come and take it?” Hinata asked. Shoot if he tried it, he’d be killed by the Kage in no time, maybe she should let him come and do it. Then he’d be taken out for good. 

“Actually... yes”

“Now how are you going to do that when you can’t use chakra, can’t sense it, can’t manipulate it, the technique being used to get back you need a contract I can’t even give you, the technique also has to be mutual and I’m sure you won’t be let over, the technique I’d also a high ranking one so it’d take decades for you to even try, AND with the energy in my world you’d die immediately with no barrier against,” Hinata laughed. She didn’t mean to but he’d said it so casually as if he just COULD. If he was that strong, her world would pull together and defeat him. Shoot a Jinjuriki could more than take the man out. 

The people in the bar looked at her as if she was crazy and even the man on the tv looked shocked. She was only telling the damn truth, no need to lie to the poor man. 

“You believe yourself so capable. I could just steal your chakra—“

“You don’t listen-you can’t steal chakra- I feel like I’m talking to a Academy student,” Hinata stopped talking rolling her eyes. “Besides-“

“Pizza Delivery”

“—it’s time I get outta here. WAKE UP BAKUGO!” Hinata flexed her muscles and built up her chakra breaking the metal binding and throwing a knife into the screen and busting Bakugo out of the bindings. She was so thankful he’d stayed quiet as they kept the attention on her, loud and abrasive but damned smart. 

The wall busted open and Hinata ran to it carrying Bakugo. She tried to jump through it but smelly black goo started to swallow her, Bakugo and the rest of the villains in the bar fell into it. ‘No!’

It felt like she was dying and then she was in an open space... with all the other freaking villains. Along with the man on the dingy television who turned out to be huge! What was it with this world and people who were 7 feet tall?! 

The villains surrounded her and Bakugo, who was pressed to her back. Hinata grinned and she could practically hear Bakugo’s wild grin, she held up her fist and he tapped her fist. 

“Let’s show em!” Bakugo yelled. Hinata joined the whoop— but much lower— and ran in the opposite direction taking on three of the six of the villains. 

She could hear the explosions of the other boy and lashed out with glowing fingers slamming them into her opponent using a practiced kata. The veins around her eyes pulsed as she roundhouse kicked the man who was responsible for her being here. She hope the staples that she kicked pinched him— a sadistic thought but not an unwarranted one.

The blonde girl and the big sis got knocked into the portal by the giant man. The burnt man ran in along with the lizard man and the only one left was the scratchy looking man who looked at the two kids with crazed eyes. 

“BAKUGO!” Someone yelled. Bakugo looked up and there were hey were his friends flying across the sky. Without hesitation he grabbed Hinata by her thighs and hoisted her up so she could wrap herself around him and blasted a huge blast sending them flying. 

Hinata yelled in surprise ducking her head into his shoulder and holding on tight. She peaked her eyes open as Bakugo held her with an arm around her waist firmly. It was Kirishima, Iida and Izuku! They’d came to get them, thank god. Hinata squeezed Bakugo and spoke up. 

“You got a breaking plan?” Knowing them that was a big no. 

“Nope!” She hated being right sometimes. 

“I got it” Hinata put out her legs and pushed chakra through it harshly. She gritted her teeth and tilted her head to Bakugo’s ear. 

“Hold me tight. Please don’t-“

“I’d never drop you, you idiot!” Hinata smiled and removed her arms from around him. A few seconds before they hit the ground, Hinata yelled. “VACCUM PALM” It broke their fall thankfully and Bakugo held her up, his arms under her knees. He set her down carefully and Hinata groaned falling back. 

“That... was the most chaotic thing ever. Loved it though, and thank you Bakugo, your a good partner to back me in a fight,” Hinata held out her fist in a good natured way. Bakugo grinned and bumped her fist. 

“I felt like a damn burden-“

“You wer-“ Hinata covered Bakugo pushing him to the floor when an explosion came through and on the screen was All Might and All for One. She let him back up when it cleared. 

“See!” He pointed out. Hinata blushed and shook her hands

“Your not a burden. You’re a comrade and comrades help each other, if my cousin was here he’d cover me, if it was Kiba and Shino I’d get covered. You saved me back there to, and you kept quiet when your life was threatened. You did a good job," Hinata stares at the big screen depicting the fight. Izuku was in tears and so was everyone else. Even Bakugo had budding tears. 

This man.. could he be like their Hokage, something like it. He was dying in front of their eyes. The screams of the civilians grew louder chants of “You can do it!” “Go All Might” “Win” and other things cheered him on. Hinata felt something twist in her stomach. Shinobi would’ve been on the field right there, giving their lives. This man just did, he didn’t care that no one helped him, he just did and fought so hard. 

All fresh Academy would’ve flooded the scene in hopes of harming All for One even as they died in muffled screams. They would’ve been happy with their deaths so long as they succeeded. This world wasn’t like that, after all... they were heroes. Real Heroes. Ones that didn’t expect anything else in turn for saving their lives. This was what it meant to be a good person, to be a hero, to be selfless. It was a foreign concept coming from someone who’s world ran on service, blood, lying, cheating, strength and destruction. But then- there were truly evil people that walked this earth to. They fought to fight for something only they believed in, they caused harm and trouble just because they had the power to do so. This world also contained true evil just as this world contained heroes. 

Hinata cheered to. She hoped he’d win... if not they’d avenge him, all five of them. He’d done so much, he deserved it after his death. The crowd synchronized in a loud wailing “GOOOO!!!” Everyone had reasons for screaming but it all lead to wanting All Might to survive. 

When it was all said in done. It just was, All Might won and Hinata and Bakugo survived. The trip back to the hospital was eerily quiet. No one spoke and everyone was solem even though they’d won. 

They were standing in front of the new UA Dorms, Welcome to something new... again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no self fucking control. I’m just gonna update this all at once cuz I’m a impulsive and impatient asshat!

“One thing before this. If it wasn’t for All Might I’d expel everyone right now except for Bakugo, The ninja ,Hakegure, and Yaoyorozu. You all had a part it play in that rescue for not telling someone or doing it yourself. With that being said... good job,” the said students let out a breathe of relief. 

He lead them in showing them around and Kiba cut in. “Why are me, Shino, and Hinata here? We have our own rooms,” said people nodded. 

“Your moving in here,” the man said simply. 

“Oh- and why is that?! I’m perfectly well with being right next to sensei,” Kiba said annoyed. 

“Kakashi said it’d be nice to hand around other people who aren’t crazy”

“What the fu- SENSEI,” Kiba ran off looking for Kakashi, his nose leading him. No way he was gonna move in with 20 odd teenagers. No. Fuckin. Way. 

“I mean if I have to move then I will but I’m quite comfortable in my room,” Aizawa shrugged and sighed. 

“I said to leave you guys and that you guys wouldn’t be any offended but no one listens to the one who deals with children the most,” Hinata sighed and sat on the couch as everyone went run pack their things into their room. 

Shino way next to her and removed his large jacket now only in mesh and a black t shirt. “I’m ready to go,” Shino muttered. Hinata was to this whole thing was something else. It’s been to long, so many months away from home.

“I know, I’m sorry. You remember that as soon as the jutsu is ready you may all leave right? I’ll miss you but your free to go,” Aizawa squatted in front of them. Hinata pulled Shino and the three of them hugged as Aizawa rubbed their backs. 

“Yeah we know. Another week and we’ll have it. Another week and then we’ll be home. Aizawa we have to tell you something,” Aizawa nodded and sat up straight still holding them. 

“Shino, Kiba and me will mark three students with our clan markings. This will give them a small amount of chakra, and leave them with a summon so we can come back here and even take them to our own world,” Hinata explained slowly. She could see the gears turning in the man’s head. Hinata roved over his handsome face.. hot teacher. 

“Who?”

“Shino and Kirishima, Izuku and Kiba, and I’d like to give my mark to Bakugo though he is not my mate. The other two are mates, Bakugo is worthy of the Hyuuga mark and it could help further his own training,” Hinata said. Aizawa nodded, and asked. 

“Do they know?”

“I haven’t discussed this with Bakugo but the other surely know” Shino nodded that they did. Aizawa looked satisfied before fixing them with a glare. 

“Take care of them, they all deserve to be taken care of. Bakugo may not be your mate but your still giving him a mark,” they hurriedly nodded and cracked a smile. 

“Then your good”

“Good”

Kiba whined and walked in to slump over Aizawa’s back. 

“So how’d it go?”

“Bakashi- sensei said, ‘oh you guys have a little more time spend it with them’ like sirrrr. We HAVE- this man,” Kiba whined as Akamaru barked and ran around the living room clearly happy about the space. 

“Ok and? I don’t care about this whole ole space!” Kiba yelled at Akamaru who just jumped on the couch and sprawled out. 

The students trickled in and the self proclaimed “BakuSquad” kicked Akamaru off the couch to sit down themselves. He playfully growled at them and tried to push them off but they fought him off and kept him on the floor. Soon the rest of the class came in, dressed in casual clothes. 

“We should do a room tour!” Mina shouted. The trio groaned so did others who were reluctant about showing there rooms. 

“We can go to campus to see theirs last,” Ochako waved a hand towards the trio. 

“I think the fuck not,” Kiba sassed. He beared his fangs but the students had gotten used to it. 

“I think the think yes” Ochako argued. 

“And I think the think not lil miss,” Kiba growled. 

“What? You got porn stashed in there?”Kiba gave her a cruel smirk. 

“Sure do, I got bigges- mmhmph mmphmm” he struggled when Shino clasped a hand over his mouth. He stared at Ochako like she was crazy. 

“Do not get him started on porn, please,” Shino pushed Kiba into the couch. “He doesn’t have any by the way, he doesn’t read porn either. He just knows to much”

The students excitedly went from room to room, some were reluctant and others were happy to show them. 

When it came to the trio’s turn they relented and showed their room. Kiba’s walls were plain with a few posters of his few favorite mangas that he got to read here, Noragami, Soul Eater, Chainsaw Man and Fairytail were on his wall. His bed was in the corner and it was quite big with red sheets and white pillow cases. A target was near the door that had knives sticking out of it, a standard closet and a connecting bathroom for the three of them. 

“See nothing to take notes of. My room back home is much better though, y’all can have the posters since I’m leaving in a few days—“ he was cut off when Izuku slammed into him with tears eyes. 

“Your leaving!!” 

“Sshhh yes baby, I am but you’ll see me I have to talk to you tonight so stay with me ok?” Izuku nodded and put his arm around Kiba’s waist. 

They went to Shino’s room and it was like Kiba’s only with different posters and a black bedding and everything was perfectly clean. Hinata’s had a purple covering and more action mangas, their rooms didn’t have much of anything. 

Shino stood up on his toes and whispered to Kirishima. “Let’s go back to your room I have something to tell you as well” Kirishima hummed and nodded. “Change first, your still in day clothes, I’ll wait for you”. As the class walked away back to the dorms Shino went to his room and changed into a large hoodie with loose shorts and leggings under it. 

They left together hand in hand as Hinata spoke with Bakugo in here room after kissing Mina goodnight. 

“Our agreement ends now. Have you had your fill of me Mina? Seen me for what I am?”

Mina dove in for another bruising kiss harshly nipping her lips pulling moans from Hinata at the rough treatment. 

“Never. I’ll never have my fill, I’m just happy you allowed me to stay so long. Give me the this to,” Mina growled and pressed her body to Hinata out of sight from the class. She groped Hinata greedily and Hinata took it with pleasure arching up into it. 

“I’m not yours Mina. I can’t give it to yo-“

“I don’t want it. Not anymore. We have different views that clash but fuck if I wanna enjoy your body. Goodbye Hinata,” one last kiss that had Hinata reeling and Mina walked away. 

Now she was talking to Bakugo. Hinata felt like a whore. She loved Naruto, was to be wed, and now was going offer something to Bakugo and he had to have sex with her or it would hurt more then necessary. She didn’t feel bad about Mina, she was content with the outcome. 

In the end she wanted to give her mate mark to Bakugo, not Semimaru the one who she had no feelings for and Naruto wouldn’t accept it. Mina would do nothing with the mark since she didn’t agree with her world. She resolved to Bakugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and it’s gonna be a smutfest the next couple of chapters. I know that what y’all are here for so enjoy these next chappies


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT ALERTTT⚠️
> 
> BakuHina smut!/ rough sex, dirty talk, dom/sub undertones, hair pulling, name calling, face riding, smacking, overstimulation ./ ITS ALOT BUT ITS ALL CONSENSUAL!! IF YOU HATE SMUT ILL MARK SO YOU CAN SKIP!! There’s only one part you need to read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BakuHina smut enjoy! This is my shameless smut and I was bored when I wrote this so it’s... intense.

“I want to offer you something,” Hinata said slowly sitting on the bed. 

“What?”

“A mate mark. It’ll give you some of my chakra and bind us together, that way I can leave a summon with you and I’ll be able to come to you and you can also reverse summon to come to me. I want to give this to you,” Hinata explained. Bakugo looked down at her and nodded. 

“Are.. we together? As in a romantic relationship?”

“No. It’ll just grant you access to my world in the short version. Kirishima and Izuku will also be getting theirs, but, theirs will also end in marriage. I’m not asking for that, I just feel like you deserve it. You also get a hawks summon and that’s really useful, I just-“

“I understand. T-Thank you, for thinking of me. Even though we’ve had a rough start,” Hinata laughed softly. 

“It’s not a issue and even if, my soon to be husband won’t care even if it was romantic. It’s an arranged marriage after all. Chakra is- it’s something that’s very versatile. It’s nothing that’ll give you any new abilities but you have access to a another world,” Hinata blushed. 

“That’s more then enough, even without the summon. How do you place it?”

“I-It’s very very painful, since it’s a mate mark. The only way it’s... um- pleasurable is during intercourse,” Hinata blushed harder looking down. 

“I swear I’m not trying to coherce you into anything. I just-“ 

“I know. Fuck Hinata, it’s not the end of the damn world. It’s a damn nice price to pay for a new world. I’m not complaining, your quite easy on the eyes. I’m rough everywhere, how do you want this?”

-//- SMUT ALERT-//- THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT

“I-um. I’m ok with mostly everything, I’m not fragile either. A color system works for me, green is good, yellow, slow down and red is stop everything. I don’t think I’ll need red though,” Hinata kept her eyes down making it a little easier to go talk. 

“Good,” Bakugo slid his hand into her hand and gripped the shorter hair tilting her head up. “This good?” Hinata tried to nod but Bakugo kept her head still. 

“Y-Yes,” Hinata almost whined as the hold got tighter. 

“I’m gonna kiss you... doll. You want that?” Bakugo thought she looked like a doll with wide eyes and soft skin. 

“Please,” Hinata breathed out through her nose. “Wait, wait let me put up a sound barrier” Bakugo stopped gripping her hair but his hand was still there as he watched her complete the jutsu. When her hands dropped from the hand sign his jeans pulled her back into place. 

“Now I can do whatever I want to you now. Your gonna scream tonight, doll. I promise you that,” Hinata whimpered and felt herself become slick between her thighs. He stared back into her white eyes even though the lights were off they must’ve looked horrible. He still stared and kept his gaze locked on hers. 

“Your eyes... they’re so pretty,” with that he moved in kissing her slowly. He licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Bakugo wasted no time in exploring her pretty mouth tasting her, he pulled back and licked her neck stopping to bite under her chin. Clearly this wasn’t his first time kissing or groping thought the actual sex was another story. 

Bakugo let go of her head yanking her back. Hinata yelped loudly and landed back on her elbows. She blushed heavily when Bakugo took off his shirt and threw it to a corner and almost yelled again when he grabbed her by the ankles pulling her to him. 

“Strip, doll,” it was in the middle of a command and suggestion and Hinata took it off tossing it as well. He groaned and put his head down on her abs. 

“Holy fuck, your muscles,” he greedily groped her squeezing her sides, arms and thighs with his large warm hands. 

Hinata leaned into the touch and pulled him closer, she traced her tongue over his right pec kissing in the middle of it. That’s where she’d put the mark she sucked a dark hickey there so she’d remember it when the time came. 

“Please Baku-“ she gasped when he smacked the side of her thigh gripping it roughly. 

“Call me Katsuki,” he growled and smirked at the whines from her. She liked being hit huh? He did it again in the same spot harder then before and Hinata squealed and shied away from it. 

“Color?”

“Green, green” she panted, he could feel her wetness through her black shorts, fuck she must be soaked. It made his head fucking spin that she was leaking through her panties and shorts. He’d never been so close to this.. kissing and groping yes but taking clothes off? No. 

“Take ‘em off,” he tugged on her shorts so hard she thought he ripped them. He was eager to see her. Hinata pushed them down the rest of the way and hooked her fingers in her panties in a questioning way. 

“Those to, wanna see you,” his eyes were kind now. Red dusted his cheeks and ear as he looked between her legs in a fascinated way. 

Hinata pulled them down and kept her legs shut so he couldn’t see between her legs. He rubbed her thighs and kissed her knees slowly, he’d let her open when she was ready, she’d already taken ‘em off. Hinata slowly parted her legs and they rested against her chest. 

Bakugo whispered a “perfect” and kissed her belly button teasingly. He trailed his lips over her short patch of pubic hair and kissed her clit, licking the wetness from his lips. He’d read quite a bit of porn and had done his own personal research for both genders. Time to try it all out. 

“I wanna smack those pretty thighs, so when I’m fucking you I get to look at them all pretty and fucking red. Let me?” Hinata nodded fervently her face blooming a pretty red. 

“I’ve never seen you blush so much. You’ve always looked so strong here doll,” Bakugo mused circling just thumb right above her clit. Hinata whined, it’s been a long long time since she’d ever actually had sex with anyone and she was sensitive. 

“I-I ha-aah had to. I didn’t want to be seen as weak here o-or there could be consequences. I’m not that guarded—ohhhh— all the time,” Hinata moaned out. 

“Be yourself here, with me. Be real with me, the realest you can. I don’t want this any other way, if you cry then cry, if your a whiner then whine and if you scream then scream. Be real,” Bakugo said roughly as he glared at her. Hinata nodded her head. 

“Good doll,” he raised his hand and smacked her thigh, then the other. He scraped his nail over the red mark smiling when she jerked in his hold but he moved of his hands to her stomach pressing down hard. He smacked her other thigh. 

“Tryna get away from me doll?” He smacked her thigh the hardest so far and she yelped. “That’s not very nice is it? I didn’t hear a goddamn color so why are you moving away from me?” Another harsh smack that had Hinata reeling. “Huh!” This one was across her face and he asked for her color. She chocked out a desperate “green please green! I-I’m sorry Katsuki I won’t move again- PLease!”

Katsuki could feel his head fog as he hit and smacked Hinata around. Being in charge and holding the power over such a strong person made him weak to it all. It felt so good to speak so roughly and crude, to hit and smack where he felt and have someone enjoy it.

She screamed after the blonde boy pinched the abused skin of the backs of her thighs. “So pretty,” he muttered. The backs of her thighs were pink and red, welting in some areas to and one spot where he pinched her was clearly visible. Her face had a red spot on her cheek from the smack and the other red was from her blushing, the mildly eyes of hers were watering and had a tint of red in them. His palms were warmer then most which made the hits turn red easily. She was gorgeously wrecked. 

Bakugo didn’t look much different from the sweat building up on his brow and lower back that no one could see, a tint of blush, and the obvious hard on in his pants. The feeling that he got from it all made him bear a wild grin. He looked so composed to her wrecked nature and his power kink skyrocketed from the knowledge alone. 

“You ready for me?” 

“Yes, yes, yes. Please I’m so rea-“ Bakugo swiped his finger over her mouth and pushed it in. 

“Sshh I still gotta stretch your little pussy out don’t I?” Hinata keened and nodded. She laid back once he went on his knees and pulled by his hips to her face. 

Bakugo coated his fingers in her slick rubbing them around her sensitive pussy and pushed one in. It hugged his finger nicely and he pumped it in and out ignoring her pleasured gasps. When she covered his thick finger he pushed a second in and the girl arched her back, her mouth falling open in a silent moan. He pushed her back down and smacked her stomach. He experimentally twisted his fingers, curled them and pushed them in a varying speeds paying attention to her reactions. 

“Don’t move around so much,” he ordered and pushed a third in early for punishment. If she kept moving it would distract him from his little experiments. Hinata moaned and rolled her hips trying to fuck herself on the fingers for more of the full feeling. When he pulled his drenched fingers out, her hole looked properly stretched out. 

“Condoms?”

“Don’t need it. I’m on a brew that stops pregnancy and STDs and gets rid of them for early signs,” Hinata stated. 

Hinata pecked him on the lips and laid back spreading her lips. Bakugo pressed his tip to her entrance and pushed home. Hinata brought her legs up and put them up to his waist. 

Hinata leaned up. “Since this is your first time, fuck me however you want and don’t worry about my orga-“ Bakugo grabbed her by her hair and tugged roughly growling. 

“You think I can’t make you cum cuz it’s my first time? I’ll show you doll,” he tested himself rocking back and forth slowly building up speed, setting a fast pace. Not a punishing one but one that was sure she’d feel it tomorrow. The push and pull of hips brought him immeasurably pleasure and it didn’t make him tired at all. Instead it egged him on to keep pumping inside her. 

“N-Nooo- ohh fuck- thats n-not what I’m s-say- mmm god- saying. J-Just s-saying to enjo-y yourselfff,” Hinata got out through her moans, stuttering and pleasure muddled head. 

“I am enjoying myself. Your so fucking tight, like your choking me. You feel so good soaking my thighs,” Bakugo groaned and slammed into Hinata as her legs shook. He pushed his sweats off with his boxers and kicked them aside. 

Katsuki hummed at the new position and kept her legs together and back fucking into her sopping pussy that way. She was so wet you could hear it everytime he pushed into her and fluid dripped out from her steadily. He kept his hands of the backs of her knees and thrusted into the poor shaking girl. 

He watched her face for reactions trying to make sure she was enjoying this as much as he was. Each push and pull of his hips experimental and making sure she was ok, he definitely was. She felt so damn good. 

“Gonna fill this tight little hole up with my cum til your dripping for weeks. Mmmm everytime I come over to your world I’ll pump you full like my perfect cumdump. You’d like that wouldn’t you doll?” Bakugo snaked his hands around Hinata’s throat and she gasped weakly before begging to cum. The hold was loose more like he was just resting his hand there. 

“Mmm you do? Want me to let the whore cum? Say it,” he demanded. Hinata blushed so red her face was a tomato. “Say. It.”

“Pleasee let my sl-sloppy,” Hinat cut herself off. It was to embarrassing. 

“Color?” He slowed down so he could hear her. “G-Greenn”

“Then fucking say it doll. Say it or I’ll break you baby. I’ll fuck you til I can’t anymore without letting you cum once,” Tears gathered in Hinata’s eyes and she tried to choke out the vulgar words but they didn’t come out. “You still haven’t said it. Maybe that’s what you want. You wanna be used and let me cum inside you? Such a fucking whore” 

Bakugo yanked her up by her hair, still on his cock and walked her over to a wall. He turned her around and pressed her head to it thrusting up as she came milking his cock. He didn’t stop thrusting up into that perfect bundle of nerves. The spot was ridged kind of and he kept pivoting his hips for it. She screamed and whined and Bakugo asked for her color and she gasped out a green, her voice hoarse. 

He pulled her away from the wall and bent her over and pulled her back on his cock making her milky eyes start to roll back into her skull. She let out almost no noise until it came out in a broken scream as another orgasm hit her and Bakugo just kept going. 

“Tell me what I fucking want to hear and I’ll stop doll. Other then that I can keep fucking going, I’m having so much fun fucking you I could hold out all day fucking your cunt,” Hinata whined as far tears rolled down her cheeks staining them. Bakugo didn’t feel to tired from pumping his hips. Compared to the other shit he did this was nothing. He meant it when he said he could keep it up. 

“I-Ok, I-I’m gonna say it Please oh fuck please,” Hinata panted in between the tears. 

“10 fucking seconds, then I’m gonna make you ride my cock until I’m spent and satisfied,” Hinata nodded frantically. 

“Please make my sloppy pussy cum,” Hinata moaned out. Her inhibitions walked out when he started fucking her the way he was b 

“Good doll,” he pulled her up and kissed her head. “Come ride me now. I’m so close make me cum twice, then I want you to mark me then suck me off. I’ll clean you after?” He asked and Hinata was more then happy to oblige. In the prospect of mate marks the libidos rise to almost insatiable levels. 

He manhandled her and walked backwards until he hit the bed and he sat down laying back. “Get to work.” He pulled out his cock throbbing inside her.

Hinata sat on her knees and rolled her hips up and down loving the moans of Katsuki under her. She gyrated her hips as he painted her insides white and she kept going just like he did to her. He pushed at her sides but she kept bouncing on his dick squeezing her pussy tightly. 

“Ohh fuck I’m gonna cum again,” Hinata leaned down and on the hickey bit down pouring chakra into the bite mark watching as it form the Hyuuga clan crest on his chest and he bursted inside of her holding her hips tightly. 

“Still want my mouth?” 

“Want your pussy to. Put it on my face for me,” she blushed and swung her leg over and he wasted no time pulling her down and licking away at her abused pussy and she took him into her mouth smoothly bobbing her head up and down. Her limbs felt like jello but she also felt so, so fucking good. 

Spit dropped from her mouth covering him as she went to town slurping him up. He pushed his tongue inside her soaked pussy and she swallowed him down moaning around his cock that caused him to cum early. 

He lifted her up so she was sitting up on his face as he flicked his tongue over her clit and pushed it inside then licked at her clit again making her shiver and moan. Hinata came spilling over his face trembling. Bakugo carefully moved Hinata so she was on her back. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, doll,” Katsuki carried her to the bathroom. He admired his new mark and the girl in his arms. He didn’t have any romantic feelings for the girl and he was sure she didn’t either. After all she’d fucked before to be able to take so damn much. 

He wasn’t her partner, but he could support her, looked like she’d need it. 

He’d be right there ready to go to her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the smut?? Should I write smut more often? I’m in need of a Beta y’all!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIRISHINO SMUT BEWARE!!⚠️/ Cock worship, Choking, Cock sucking, degrading, Overstimulation, Crying, Aftercare/ I’ll mark where it starts!

After everything with The league of villains and moving into the dorms Kirishima was tired to the bone. He held his loves hand and looked down at him. In his oversized hoodie, shorts and leggings, Kirishima thought he looked absolutely adorable. 

Wasting no time he dragged Shino to his room the exhaustion forgotten. “I think it’s time I get my mark,” he growled lowly. He could feel Shino shudder under him and Kirishima wanted him to say it. “What was that Shino?” He growled demandingly. 

“Y-Yes it’s time,” Shino said lowly. Without another word Kirishima grabbed Shino’s hand and pulled him into his room locking the door behind him. 

-//- SMUT STARTS HERE-//- KIRISHINO SMUT ⚠️

“You’ll get loud baby, make it sound proof” Kirishima leaned against the door. He knew he looked good in his joggers and tight black tank top with his hair down. Shino gulped and wished he had his regular uniform to hide in but he completed the jutsu slowly as doubt in his own appearance started. Kirishima could see it and immediately pushed Shino onto the bed. 

“Your mine Shino and your so perfect baby. Ready to be mine?” Kirishima’s hand slowly trailed down Shino’s body to the middle of his legs and pressed under his balls. Shino gripped Kirishima’s shoulders and tried to pull him back down but Kirishima smacked his hands away. 

“I asked you something pretty boy. Are you ready to be mine?” Kirishima asked again. He looked so commanding in that moment and it made him harden at the look. 

“Yes I’m ready I want to be yours please make me-“ Kirishima cut him off with a hand to his throat. 

“You ARE mine. Your already mine isn’t that right, your gonna give me your mark and make it lasting but you already belong to me Shino,” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement and Shino whole heartedly thought it to. He shook his head yes which was a bit harder with Kirishima’s hand around his throat but he managed. 

“Good fucking boy,” Kirishima slipped his hands under Shino’s hoodie feeling the soft but firm skin underneath. He was careful about the holes in his skin and made sure not to press into them. Shino opened his legs feeling his slippers slip off his feet not that it mattered. All he wanted was Kirishima pressing into him in every way possible. 

“Please Ei please don’t tease I want you,” Shino pleased but Kirishima only pressed his dick into Shino’s thigh and continued his exploration of his upper half. He pinched his sensitive nipples before running his thumb over the nipple. Kirishima tugged him to sit up so he could remove the hoodie and shorts but left Shino sitting in the leggings. 

“Patience baby I’ll take care of you,” Kirishima leaned down and ran his tongue over Shino’s pink nipple humming as the boy moaned under him in pleasure. He rolled the thought around in his head and carefully but down on Shino’s nipples mindful of his teeth and he got a pleasant surprise when Shino arched his back, pressing his dick into his knee. 

“Oh you liked that didn’t you. You like being bitten,” Kirishima moved up to his neck and softly bit into the skin listening as Shino rolled his hips for more friction but Kirishima pushed his hips down. Shino keened and bucked his hips into nothing but his tights desperate for something. 

The red head finally gave in to the desperate grinding and whining that made him rock hard in his joggers. It was so sexy as Shino became so needy to his touch. He stripped Shino of his tights and boxers letting the boys cock pop free. 

He was a good length and thickness 7 or 7 and a half inches and he felt good in Kirishima’s hand. He stroked Shino slowly as precum dripped from Shinos tip. Shino bucked into Kirishima’s touch and was smacked on the hips harshly. 

“Don’t move” it was said in a firm tone and he knew it wouldn’t be said again. “Y-Yes Ei”

“Say sir or daddy pick one”

Heat bloomed on Shino’s face as he answer,” Y-Yes Sir,” Kirishima grinned all teeth. 

“Good fucking boy, so good for me. Stay still now,” he then stroked Shino faster as he kissed Shino’s abs tracing the muscle as the boys stomach clenched in sheer pleasure. Shino moaned lewdly as his honey eyes leaked tears of pleasure as he struggled to stay still. He yelped loudly when he was flipped over onto his hands and knees. 

“Fuck me, you have such a perfect ass,” Kirishima lifted his hand and smacked it harshly enough where Shino hissed and wiggled his hips. He repeated the action on the other cheek before leaning down press kisses up his spine. He bit his side hard enough to leave a indent and smiled at his work. 

“Not enough, I wanna see those pretty eyes cry tonight,” with that he smacked his ass again and then the other not giving Shino time to let the pain sink in. He smacked the backs of his thighs and grabbed his foot to do the same but harder. Shino squealed and wiggled his foot, he started to whine when Kirishima traced a finger over his foot before smacking the foot. 

“Fuck!” Shino cried. His feet were really sensitive and the pain felt so good mixing in. His ass felt like it was on fire, his thighs burned and now his feet were getting the same treatment. It all hurt so damn good.

He screamed this time when Kirishima landed a punishing hit on his ass. The red head gripped curly hair and yanked it back so Shino’s hands didn’t touch the bed but he was still on his knees and his back was arched. Kirishima put his head right by the boys ear. 

“My bad fucking boy. Such a dirty mouth of yours you should learn to watch it or your gonna cry sooner then you want,”Kirishima growled before pushing his head as he let go. 

Shino felt like he was on edge. He felt like he was upside down but right side up like he didn’t know what to do. Kirishima stripped away all of his power bit by bit and now he was just toying with his body like it was his own personal playground. His scalp hurt where Kirishima had wrenched him up not giving him any time to balance on his knees. His weight was on his head but that also felt so fucking good. 

Kirishima went back to toying with Shino as he lightly scratched his back making Shino hiss as he went over parts that had gotten hit. Kirishima got a cruel idea and he put his hands on the poor boys ass and groped it hard, so hard that the flesh bulged under his hands. Shino let out a broken scream but Kirishima didn’t pay it much mind when he could see his cock leaking precum. 

Shino pressed his ass into the hands to release some of the pressure but Kirishima let go just as he did that and smacked both cheeks at the same time. Shino let out shaky breathes and felt tears drip down his face. Kirishima hummed and turned Shino over gently pressing kisses to his face. 

“You can keep going baby? To much?”

“N-Noo oh please don’t stop please sir. Sir it hurts so so good,” Kirishima laughed softly and nodded before slipping back into the persona. 

“Time to make you cum baby,” was all he said before picking Shino up in his hand to stroke him. The boy cried and pick up his legs putting them back trying to get the feeling of the bedsheets off his ass. Kirishima noticed and put his fluffiest pillow under Shino. He moaned in thanks and bucked his hips up as he started to get close. He was red, leaking and throbbing Shino was ready for a orgasm. 

“Can I cum sir please I’m so close can I please cu-“

“Yeah shin cum for me shin” Shino arched up his hands clinging to Kirishima’s shoulders as he came covering his stomach. The red head collected the cum off his stomach and used it as he pressed a finger inside of Shino’s hot ass. 

“T-That’s-“

“I don’t have any lube in here I’ll get some soon for you,” he muttered still pushing the finger in swirling the cum in his ass before pressing a second one in. 

“Fuck your ass opens up so fucking well for me like it was made for me to fuck,” Kirishima leaned over and kissed Shino’s soft stomach as he pushed in the third and final finger. 

Shino opened his legs and held them back as he moaned from being filled. Kirishima rubbed his fingers over the curly haired boys prostate listening to the high pitched whines that came from a usually deep voice. As the whines got louder and faster he pulled the fingers out much to the disappointment of the moaning boy. 

“Shhh you’ll get something even better shin, don’t whine,” Kirishima pulled off his top slowly, flexing his abs and biceps. He pulled the string of the joggers and hooked his fingers inside the pants before pulling them down watching as Shino’s eyes were glued to his now revealed dark blue boxers. Black pubic hair poked out the stop making Shino double back a little. 

“Your natural a hair colour is black?”

“Yep I dyed it. Maybe I should dye my pubes”

Shino laughed a little. “No I like it, it’s interesting to find out”

Kirishima stepped out of the joggers and kicked them to the side and stepped close to the bed. “Take my boxers off” Shino rushed to comply crawling on shaky legs as he balanced on his knees to push down the boxers revealing a 8 inch cock. 

“Holy f- hell your so big,” Shino corrected himself and looked in awe at the cock standing proudly between his legs. 

“Like what you see,” Kirishima left his hand by his sides as Shino nodded shakily. Kirishima bit back a groan, Shino had no idea how good he looked. His honey colored eyes were glassy, his cheeks had tear tracks on them, his back had scratch marks, his ass was red and he such a jiggly ass, he looked perfectly wrecked and he couldn’t wait to do more. 

“ As much as I’d love to choke you on my-“

“Please let me suck you off sir. You’ve played with me so much I want to please you,” Shino for good measure started to stroke him and arched so his head was lower then his cock as he stuck his tongue out to play with his tip. 

Kirishima growled and reached down to grab Shino’s hair and pulled him on his cock. “Don’t fucking tease me. Suck my cock,” Shino spit over him as he bobbed his head up and down his mouth stretching over his impressive girth. 

Shino felt spit drip off his chin as he went down on Kirishima but he tasted so fucking good. Shino couldn’t get enough as he messily pulled off with spit strings connected to his mouth. He looked up at Kirishima who’s eyes looked like were crimson from lust. His face was lightly flushed but other then that he looked put together. 

Just when he went for more Kirishima gripped his and through him back by his neck but Shino only giggled as he fixed himself so his lower back and ass were on the pillow. 

“Mmm fuck me sir,” Shino smirked. Kirishima grinned and climbed onto the bed pushing Shino’s legs back roughly. He held himself in one hand and pressed his tip to Shino’s stretched hole. 

He rocked his hips back and forth slowly working his cock into Shino’s ass. He rolled his hips and pumped them forward sliding home, he was pressed all the way inside and Shino felt so good. 

“Fuck your so tight, fucking choking my cock,” Kirishima grunted as he gave Shino time to adjust being stretched. 

“M-Move p-please” Shino whined and he did. He grabbed Shino’s waist and kept his legs back and spread. Kirishima leaned over him putting the weight on Shino’s waist as he lifted his hips and dropped back into the boy under him, he slammed into him again enjoying the punched out sounds Shino made. 

“Haah fuck me,” Shino smirked and the red head smacked him harshly before gripping his chin. 

“Keep that shit up and you won’t get fucked anymore. I’d leave you here jerk yourself off but that wouldn’t be fucking satisfying. Would it?”

“N-No I’m sorry please keep going,” Shino wrapped his arms around Kirishima’s neck. He bucked his hips up and Kirishima started up again but fucked him harshly pressing him into the bed as he pushed inside. 

“Oh fff- oh I’m gonna cum please,” Shino shook his head as his orgasm rushed him. Kirishima felt his own coming as his balls tightened. 

“Mark me Shino,” he ordered. Shino nodded and willed a beetle from his skin as it sat on his arm. 

“W-Wh-ohh-Where?” Kirishima hadn’t stopped fucking him. 

“Mm my shoulder,” Kirishima growled as his orgasm started up more. Shino told the beetle to move to his right shoulder and poured chakra into it for the bonding seal. It bored into Kirishima’s shoulder and it turned into the aburame clan seal and the same seal appeared on Shino’s thigh. 

“I-I did it. Can I pleaseee cum?”

Kirishima couldn’t hear as he felt so good feeling the mark take form. He pushed into Shino brutally feeling him clamp down on him as he emptied his balls inside of the boy. He could feel Shino’s release on his stomach as his ass milked him deliciously. 

Kirishima leaned back on his heels as he massaged Shino’s shaking legs. He picked Shino up cuddling him close to him as he came down from his high. 

“You ok?”

“Hell yes”

“Was it good?”

“It was perfect I loved it Ei, felt like I was loosing my mind”

“Your still shaking”

“I can still feel it” Kirishima grabbed a water bottle and popped the cap to help Shino drink. Shino drank slowly and pulled away when he was done. 

“Let’s go to sleep”

“You have to clean up”

“I’m sore and tired. Let’s sleep,” Shino pulled Kirishima down and the red head reached around for a tissue. He pushed the tissue against Shino’s stretched rim to keep cum in instead of it seeping onto the bed. 

Shino threw his leg over Kirishima and he felt the boy push the tissue against his hole. Kirishima kept his arm around Shino keeping his hand on his ass as they fell asleep properly mated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIIZU SMUT!!⚠️/ Switching, Marking, Pet Names, Name calling, Begging, Anal Sex, Overstimulation/ IM MARKIN THE START

Kiba held Izuku’s hands explaining the situation and the boy felt better and better as it went on. 

“Good... I thought I’d never see you again,” Izuku hugged him. 

Kiba kisses his head and chuckled. “Never. I’d rather stay here then,” Kiba said. “You ready for your mark hmm baby?”

-//- SMUT STARTS NOW-//- KIIZU SMUT ⚠️

“Y-Yes I want it. Wanna be yours, with you,” Izuku keened. It was low and pleading for him and it went straight to Kiba’s dick. 

“You’ll be mine baby, I’m gonna cover this pretty throat up in my mark. Fuck Izuku,” Kiba groaned and dragged Izuku close, licking his neck with the flat of his tongue. 

Izuku shivered and put his weight on Kiba pushing him to the bed and straddling him. Kiba smirked and rolled them over parting Izuku’s legs, they looked so fucking pretty in his loose shorts. When he pushed them up the shorts moved up showing off more milky freckled skin. Kiba leaned forward and groaned, he wanted to sink his fangs into the sweet flesh. 

He groaned and leaned down softly scraping his fangs over it feeling Izuku tense under his fangs. How he wanted to sink the fangs into the pretty flesh, but he held himself back settling for scraping it over. 

Izuku keened and brought attention back to the small but muscled boy. He raised his eyebrow in confusion at the sudden action. 

“Soundproof,” Izuku pleaded. Kiba smirked and sat up preforming the jutsu and sending Akamaru to the bathroom to stay. 

“You’re so pretty Izuku,” Kiba smiled. Izuku blushed thanked him. 

“You’re gorgeous to puppy,” Kiba blushed at the nickname but supposed it was fitting. He pushed the green haired boy’s shirt up and tugging it off. Kiba immediately got to work licking his small nipples, being wary of his sharp fangs. He sucked on them rolling his tongue over one while pinching the other enjoying the whiny noises coming from Izuku. 

Scarred hands gripped at his shoulder as he whined in pleasure. Kiba hummed when Izuku pressed against his hip. 

“You’re getting excited baby, want me to fix it for you?”

“Please?” Izuku rolled his hips into nothing trying to get some friction. Kiba hooked his fingers in the shirts and boxers, looking at Izuku for assurance. The boy nodded and lifted his hips and Kiba pulled them the rest of the way, throwing them aside. 

Izuku lifted his hand and tugged at Kiba’s shirt and pants irritably and he laughed and pulled away his own clothes. He went silent as Izuku looked over him with curious eyes. 

Izuku started with his chest and hummed at the muscle that was under the skin. It was hard but the skin was ever soft, the muscle had been trained over years and years, and felt amazing under Izuku’s fingertips. His abs were fucking drool worthy, a strong toned stomach that looked so soo right that Izuku couldn’t help it. Kiba had the body of a gymnast and contortionist witch the lean muscle.

He sat up and leaned forward sticking out his tongue and licking over his abs. He sucked at them dipping into the grooves of the tan skin, that was littered with some scars here and there. Izuku kissed over the skin slowly taking his time soaking up Kiba’s pleasured low growls that make Izuku’s cock throb. 

He could feel the vibrations through Kiba’s chest and fuck if that didn’t make him leak. He leaned down kissing lower and lower until he reached his v line. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Kiba nodded pushing his clawed hand through Izuku’s fluffy curls. Izuku pushed Kiba back and got on his knees, Kiba reached over and got a pillow dropping it at his feet and Izuku settled on it. 

The boy stroked the dog- nin twisting his hand moving up the thick shaft and spitting in his hand for lubrication and continuing the motion as Kiba bucked into his hand. Izuku licked his tip tentatively and pushed his cock into his mouth. 

He covered the length in spit bobbing his head up and down, it was cute how Izuku would choke but press on to take all of Kiba in. He curled his fingers into the thick curls and pulled him off his dick with spit strands on his lips. 

“Fuckin’ pretty baby, get on the bed and spread your legs for me, or would you feel comfortable topping me?” Kiba asked the last part softly. Izuku rolled it around in his head until his eyes trailed to Kiba’s dick. He definitely wanted that stuffed inside him. 

“I want to take you, I’ll take your ass another time yea?” Kiba whined so low Izuku almost missed but it gave him joy in the way Kiba wanted him. The boy climbed on the bed and laid back to spread his legs and insecure thoughts started up. Kiba was on it though pressing firm kisses, grounding Izuku. It washed away the insecurities from each loving kiss. 

Kiba poured lube on his fingers and carefully pressed on it, groaning as the tight heat covered his finger. He continued pushing the finger in stretching the pretty open and pressing a second lube finger in then a third. By the third Izuku was whining and begging for more as he bucked onto the fingers. Kiba grew tired of his squirming and let out a growl that had Izuku melting. 

“Stop moving,” it came out in a growl and Izuku stilled his hips but the shook with the effort as all he wanted to do was push onto the thick fingers. Kiba pulled out his fingers wiping the extra lube on his balls, taint and around his hole. 

“You ready?” Kiba sat up and was in position to push in. 

“I-I,” Kiba waited patiently rubbing circles into the firm but thick thighs. He also admired the firm abs that had more definition than his own. 

“I’m ready,” Izuku whispered softly and shifted so he was on the bed more. Kiba saw what he did and picked him up and moved them to the center of the bed. Izuku yelped and moved again so his leg was in Kiba’s arm and the other was around Kiba’s hip loosely. 

“Ok baby, you can tell me at anytime to stop, slow down, or just get off you and I will ok?” Kiba rubbed his cock over the line soaked and stretched hole. 

“A-Ah, mhm, I will Kiba,” Izuku gasped and the boy pushed in. The stretch burned but not much as Izuku was stretched around the thick cock. 

Izuku gasped in a soundless whine as Kiba bottomed out. He pulled his hips back and experimentally pushed back in, Izuku was opening up for him so fucking well and he told him just that. 

“Fuck ‘zu you take my dick like a pro,” Kiba groaned and started to fuck into Izuku picking up speed to where he was harshly pounding in the shorter boy. The tattooed boy rolled his hips into Izuku listening to the choked out moans from the harsh fucking. 

Kiba wasn’t satisfied with the moans Izuku made and gripped the meat of his thighs purposely digging into them causing it to bulge around his fingers. The scream that Izuku gave him was music to his ears. He bucked under him and his scarred hands pulled at his hands with fat tears rolling down his face and Kiba gave mercy and let go. 

The mercy was short live when Kiba smacked his palms over the skin. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. P-Puppy pleaseee,” Izuku begged rolling his hips down taking the mean fucking. 

“Mmm? What is it Zu?” Kiba didn’t let up, he slowed down but he fucked into him harder leaving Izuku’s ass a pretty red. 

“Y-You- I-I need you please I fucking need you. Puppy I want you so ba-“ Kiba growled and leaned down to kiss the boy with tongue and fangs shoved together messily. 

Kiba rolled his hips into Izuku as they both let out pleasured moans against each other. Izuku gripped Kiba’s face and keened as the boy put his weight on Izuku’s leg. It was still over his shoulder causing him to stretch more then he thought he could. 

“‘Mgonnacumm,” Izuku’s words were slurred together in pleasure and Kiba slotted his hand around Izuku’s throat and bit him low on his neck. Kiba moaned obscenely as his fangs sank into his mate skin and he could feel the bond form on both of them. 

Izuku wailed and came between them and Kiba followed filling the boy up. He carefully let down his mate’s leg whining when Izuku hissed from the pain. Kiba rubbed his leg and carefully laid on top of Izuku who took the touched with happiness and rubbed Kiba’s back pressing firmly. 

They both laid there basking in each other’s presence when Izuku flipped them over. Kiba nearly squealed in happiness at the mark on Izuku’s neck. His. His mate. He gasped in surprise when Izuku pulled off him and slipped between Kiba’s legs in the same way he’d done to him. 

“Puppy,” Izuku cooed,” I’m not usually a bottom but I thought you’d like to be on top to place the mark. Now I can fuck you isn’t that right?” Izuku leaned down and rubbed his fingers through Kiba’s thick hair and nearly smiled at the small whimper coming from the boy but he was clearly excited for it. 

“Use your words for me,” Izuku gripped his hair and Kiba stuttered out a yes. 

“Good job puppy,” Izuku grabbed the lube and poured it over Kiba’s hole and pushed a finger in quick. 

“You have such a pretty ass puppy. It’s opening up so well already and taking my fingers, can’t wait to see you on my cock where you belong. I admit being fucked by you was goddamn perfect, you do it so well. But. I wanna take you now, show you how good being filled by my cock feels yeah?”

“Y-Ye-Yes,” Kiba tried to fuck back onto the intruding finger. He tried but Izuku was on it and pinning his hips, he pressed down firmly and gave Kiba a look. It made Kiba want to be fucked while those mean eyes bored down on him. Even wanting that, Kiba didn’t move again and took the fingers stretching him open. 

Izuku was quick about stretching him, pressing his fingers in and rutting them against his prostate. It was a sexy fucking thing watching Kiba whine on his fingers the way he was. 

Izuku wasted no time and shoved his cock in once he was stretched well. He set a mean pace fucking in and out of Kiba’s slick hole. He wanted to ruin his puppy and fill him full of his cum and the mark on his neck fuelled his libido coupled with his stamina he had some orgasms to go before he was satisfied. 

Izuku put both Kiba’s legs on shoulders and leaned forward and started to lift and drop his hips on Kiba listening to the pleading of his lover. Kiba’s dick was trapped under his legs and was being pressed down by Izuku’s weight. Izuku’s stomach and hip muscles slammed into Kiba’s ass and he caged his arms around Kiba’s head plowing into him. Slick pooled out Kiba’s ass. Inuzuka’s adapted to their partners and that included producing slick or clits growing into pusedo- cocks. Kiba’s ass was slicking up as Izuku continued to fuck him with his strong body. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum! CanIpleasecumsir?” Izuku almost lost it hearing the sir tacked onto the end. He grabbed Kiba’s hips and let his legs fall onto the crooks of his elbows and began pushing and pulling him off his cock with his hips tilted for his prostate. 

Kiba begged again not hearing a answer the first time and he could see Kiba’s slitted eyes dilating and filling with tears. Izuku wanted those tears to spill over, his only answer was clasping his hand around the base of his lovers thick cock. He wouldn’t deny the power he felt from the pathetic cries and shuddering breathes the boy underneath him felt. 

Kiba could fuck and was damn good at it but despite his nice nature Izuku was mean in bed. He fully intended to be meaner and meaner to Kiba, just you wait. 

Izuku ignored the pathetic pleas of his pretty puppy and kept rutting into him pushing his hips up. Kiba wailed as he kept getting ignored, his orgasm rising and rising. He was gonna cum, Izuku was making him crazy. 

Kiba reached up and clasped his hands around Izuku’s neck and pulled himself up but Izuku didn’t even stutter in his fucking. He instead gave him a wobbly smile. 

“Yes puppy?”

“I’m gonna cum on your big cock, please let me cum sir! I can’t hold it anymore,” Kiba whined and buried his face in Izuku’s neck. Izuku groaned as Kiba’s ass squeezed his cock. 

“Yeah baby cum for me I want it”

“Puppy” 

“Yeah? You like being called my slutty puppy?” The answer was a whine Kiba didn’t know he could make. “Good puppy cum from my cock” Kiba moaned loudly into Izuku’s ear and came painting his stomach and Izuku’s in cum. Izuku came with a few more pumps of his hips and carefully put Kiba down and pulled out. 

Izuku circled Kiba’s hole with his thumb and pushed his gum back into the stretched, puffy hole. Kiba tried to close his legs but Izuku smacked his legs and continued to push it all back in. When he was done playing with Izuku’s ass he pushed his thumb into Kiba’s pliant mouth and swirled it around. 

“Good puppy, come let’s go shower,” Kiba got out of bed and waddled to the bathroom much to Izuku’s pride. They washed up together, playing with the suds and dried off before falling asleep together. That was a good fuck if Kiba ever had one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE FREAKING CHAPTER YOUR KIDDING BRO-


	25. CHAPTER 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMGOMG ITS DONE YOU GUYS
> 
> Please look at the end notes for more about what’s gonna happen with the story one shots

From then on the trio summoned everyday pouring more and more chakra into each one until they passed out from chakra exhaustion. They worked hard summoning and their summons feared the amount of times they were summoning but they were dismissed when they voiced it. None took it to heart seeing their own desperation. 

Hinata cheered looking that the adolescent hawk sitting in front of her. “Hinata-san please be careful and rest now, I will be the one to reverse summon with you and stay with Bakugo,” the hawk offered hoping that it’d let her sleep. She nodded and fell back falling asleep. Kakashi laughed when Shino and Kiba followed her having similar conversations with their own summons. 

“Next time.. it’s home for us,” Kakashi sighed and walked to the teachers lounge. The teachers inside smiled at him and he lifted his hand for a lazy wave. 

“Maa, next time is time to go. We’re ready to go. The kids have completed the jutsu,” the teachers gasped in happiness and sadness. 

“So you’ll be gone?” Midnight asked. She had a sad look in her eyes. 

“Yea, I have my own student waiting for me. She must be so worried for me. For once I’m very sorry about scaring her,” Kakashi laughed thinking of his pink hair student. 

“She does I’m sure. Your village does to, can we hug?” It was present mic who held his arms open. Kakashi sighed and walked to his arms and the other teachers crowed in a loose hug and Kakashi laughed happily. 

“Yeah yeah. They’ll be fine, I’m there and they’ve gotten stronger. This is the last time you’ll be seein me,” Kakashi walked out and packed his away his things into his kunai pouch and med pack. 

The kids had dorm the same but had some extra things that they sealed away into small scrolls. They also had their new weapons that the support course made them. 

Kiba turned to Izuku who was resting on his bed. “We’re leaving tomorrow. Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I checked with my mom and Aizawa. I can leave for 2 weeks,” Izuku hummed. 

“Yeah you’ll be fine for two weeks and I’ll make sure to keep in touch with you. If you touch your mate mark I can feel your touch as long as you have a hand on it,” for example Kiba held a hand on his own mark and slid his hand down his leg with the other and Izuku looked at his leg in shock. 

“Go pack some clothes and bring them to me ok,” Kiba shooed Izuku out his room with the order and vibrated in excitement. Soon Izuku came back with clothes and Kiba sealed them away. 

“Go hang with your friends my love. You’ll be with me for the next two weeks you’ll miss them,” Kiba shooed him away again and packed away his clothes scroll and Izuku’s clothes scroll in his med pack. 

Hinata was going the same with Bakugo sealing his clothes away and shooing him to go hang with his friends as she situated everything. The support course had given them back the original clothes they’d come with. Neji would have a fit when he saw her hair, she’d cut it again this time. Now she had shaved down one side and it was a pixie cut so her hair was quite short, she’d even gotten rid of her long pieces that framed her face. 

Shino shooed Kirishima our holding his clothes and sealing them away in a scroll as well. He laid down and willied himself to sleep, the faster tomorrow came the better he’d feel. 

Tomorrow came slowly, much to the shinobi’s annoyance. They were all dressed in the things they came in and were sporting their packs ready to go. Their mates were also dressed in loose clothing and sneakers, the ninjas wrapped there legs in bandages for support and they ate breakfast. 

They stood in the 1A dorms as everyone hugged. Kiba pushed everyone who was hugging him and Akamaru in annoyance. 

“Move the fuck out my way I’m going home!” He ran through the seals and completed the jutsu with a lion sitting there waiting on orders. 

“Reverse summon me, my partner and my mate,” Kiba ordered. The lion nodded and did the reverse summon quickly and it was left behind as they went. Hinata and Shino were quick to follow amused by Kiba’s forceful method. 

“See ya!” Kirishima yelped as he poofed away. Kakashi looked over the students in front of him. 

“By kids, I’ll miss you guys. I’ll protect the idiots Shota,” and also did the reverse summoning. The students started to cry once they were gone. 

“W-Why are you guys crying?! There fine!” Aizawa was completely confused. 

“N-Not them the ninjas,” Denki cried. 

“You can see them! I’m sure they’ll come over here for the other three. Maybe not Hinata,” Aizawa explained. “Besides you all have class, go, go!” He ushered them upstairs to start the day.  
——-

The seven of them landed outside of the Land of Tea, much to the ninjas happiness. Only a hour of running to the leaf. “Whoa,” the three students muttered looking around. 

“It’s not cooler then your world,” Kiba shrugged. “Let’s go. Izuku and Bakugo get on Akamaru, Kakashi will hold Kirishima and we can go!” The students were quick to comply and Kakashi hoisted Kirishima up like he weighed nothing. He’s held Gai and Lee crying, the boy was nothing. They kept into the trees running away from the land of tea and on track to Konoha. 

“I smell Gaa-kun, Temari and Kankuro coming,” Kiba stated. Within 5 minutes the saw the said ninja. 

“Inuzuka! Hyuuga! Aburame! Kakashi! What?! Lady Hokage just said you guys were MIA?!” Kankuro exclaimed hugging the three in a bear hug and patting them down. Temari pointed to Hinata’s hair and kissed her teeth. 

“You were supposed to grow it out. Nejis gonna kill you,” Temari laughed at the last part leaning on her giant fan. 

“He’ll be fine. I had to I couldn’t stop thinking about cutting it,” Temari threw her arm around Hinata and turned to face Gaara. 

“Gaara! It’d be rude to leave the MIA without escorting them,” Hinata immediately started to protest and Temari covered her mouth and pulled her head down. 

“We have to get back Temar-“

“Tomorrow then. Please Gaara,” Temari begged. Gaara sighed and nodded. 

She whooped and and hugged Hinata. “Alright Kakashi, guess we get to bother you for the rest of the way,” the man scoffed. 

“Mhm sure. As soon as we get back I’m reporting in then going straight home”

“I’ll get to Gai before that,” Temari smirked and Kakashi groaned. 

“Don’t be slow guys let’s go,” with that the ninja jumped into the tree zooming through it. The three students looked around in awe as they moved fast. The trees were bigger and denser here. The people also dressed much differently, not bad but different. 

“Sound shinobi,” Shino said. 

“So close?! To Konoha?!” Hinata exclaimed. 

“Gaara’ll take care of it, but we gotta ask first,” temari ran in the direction of the enemy shinobi and all of them jumped in from of the four of them. 

“What’re you doing so close to Konoha?” Hinata spoke up. The shinobi grinned and fired off a attack. 

“Vacuum Palm!” Hinata used the jutsu and it cancelled the sound waves out. Gaara used his sand and wrapped it around the shinobi who struggled and screamed, but he made a fist and there blood spilled out the sand and dropped onto the floor. 

“Tch. Idiots were dumb,” Kiba jumped back into the trees and the group followed him. Izuku and Bakugo had their eyes closed the second the sand wrapped around those men and opened them when they were moving again. The gates of Konoha were right there and the guards looked in surprise seeing the trio. The slowed to a walk and the guards stopped them. 

“You were declared MIA an hour ago. Glad to see your ok kiddos,” Izumo patted team 8’s head and punched Kakashi’s shoulder. “Go see Lady Hokage immediately.” 

“Got it”

Gaara and the other two turned around and left back to sand. Gaara apparently didn’t want to wait another day. 

“Hinata? HINATA!” A pink and blonde blur slammed into Hinata hugging the girl tightly. They squealed and held her close but you could see some tears. 

“S-Sakura!, Ino!” The girl hugged back and broke it slowly. 

“Oh god your ok?! Lady Tsunade declared you MIA I didn’t know what to do, I thought you were dead,” Ino cried and Sakura hugged her sensei hiding her face in his chest as Kirishima got down and moved next to Akamaru. He had his hair down and was keeping it down for the duration of his time here. 

“No not dead. Takes more then that to kill us,” Kiba preened and whined when Sakura punched his head hard enough for his ears to ring. Ok fine.. maybe that one was deserved but OUCH!

“You idiot! You were still MIA for over three months. You were just declared MIA though. You SCARED us!” Sakura screamed over Kiba who was on the floor clutching his head. 

“S-Sakura, calm down. I’m here now aren’t I,” the girl softened and got him up before hugging him. “Yeah you guys are here. I didn’t forget about you Shino! I’ll pick your brain for what happened later,” she moved over and pulled Shino wrapping her arm around him and walking toward the tower prompting everyone to follow her up to Tsunade. 

She knocked the door. “,Come in,” The pink haired girl pushed open the door and inside was a pretty women with blonde hair, hazel eyes and a huge bust. Her eyes widened and she was immediately up. 

“Team 8! Kakashi! You’re back, thank goodness. Welcome home shinobi,” she had a kind smile to her face and eyed the three new comers. 

“Sakura, dismissed. Yamanaka, get your father,” Ino left running over to intel to get her father and Sakura left closing the door. 

“Akamaru bring the three over,” The lady ordered. Kirishima walked next to the dog his legs like lead. “Stand you two,” Izuku and Bakugo stood up. 

“You’re from the world they landed in?” A nod from all three boys. “Names now,” she ordered and the boys complied. 

“Izuku Midoriya”

“Katsuki Bakugo”

“Eijirou Kirishima”

“Welcome to Konoha you three. As of now I want to know your capabilities, I’m sure you won’t sit here and do nothing now will you,” Tsunade gave them a knowing smile. 

“I can harden my skin”

“I create explosions from my hands”

“I can enhance my speed, strength and flexibility”

Tsunade whistled and hummed when Ino came back with her father and dismissed herself. 

“Check all their minds and give me a run down. I’ll be giving them check ups and run over,” Inochi nodded and grabbed Kakashi first. Tsunade grabbed the three boys. 

“Strip down to boxers please,” the boys blushed and looked like they were going to give her lip until she glared at them. They stripped down and Tsunade grabbed Kirishima first. 

Her hands flowed green and she ran her hands over him before nodding and pointed to his clothes. Next was Izuku then Katsuki.

“Your all healthy and the marks are protecting you well. Oh and they healed well to. Kiba, Shino and Kakashi come,” said men came over and stripped and she went over them as protocol. 

“All good. Hinata come, Shino go to Inochi, then you three boys to over to him,” Hinata stripped and loud knocks came to the door. 

“DONT PUSH THAT DOOR OPEN! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA WAIT DAMMINT!” Tsunade yelled and finished Hinata’s check up. “Damn kids,” the lady muttered and the boys couldn’t help but laugh as they walked over to the man. 

“I’m going to go through your memories and skim them just so I know your not a threat,” Inochi quickly skimmed their memories and checked them off. 

“My Lady everyone is good”

“Ok good. Welcome home, all of you” she groaned when another insistent knock came. 

“Ok ok you may come in now” the door burst open and 13 people poured in crowding the five ninja. Choruses of ‘your alive’ ‘your alive’ ‘welcome back and other kind words filled the room. Kiba grabbed Izuku who grabbed Kirishima who grabbed Bakugo and walked out the room. 

“Let’s go somewhere with more space,” he said and walked away. Kurenai heard and spread the word to the group and they chased after Kiba who ran to Team 8’s training ground. 

Once everyone was there Kiba shushed everyone. “I miss you all too more then anything. But we do have three guests and we’d like to introduce our mates. This is Izuku my mate.” 

Kurenai and the girls minus Hinata crowed Izuku in congratulating him. Shino held Kirishima hand and the implications were clear and they congratulated them. 

“Me and Bakugo are “mates” I guess. Not romantically though but he does bear my mark,” that still got congratulations. 

“Umm do introductions?” Kiba motions for them to start the introduction. 

“I’m Sakura Haruno. Pleased to meet you three” the boys said a small hi to Sakura and it moved on. 

“I’m Neji Hyuuga”

“I’m TenTen”

“IM THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, ROCK LEE!” The boy shouted and everyone face palmed and laughed. 

“Tch. Lee! I’m Ino Yamanaka”

“I’m Shikamaru Nara”

“I’m Chouji Akamichi. I’m glad your here”

“I’m Team 8’s captain. Kurenai Yuuhi”

“I’m Team 10’s Captain, Asuma Sarutobi”

“IM THE CAPTAIN OF TEAM GAI THE BEAUTIFUL BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA MIGHT GAI,” the man a carbon copy of the other boy smiled big and his teeth shined. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you. I’m excited to be here,” Izuku said with a big smile. It was one of those reassuring smiles that made the fat of cheeks look adorable. Kiba loved that smiled so much. 

“Good man,” Shikamaru held his fist out and Izuku tapped it with his. He got a smirk in return. 

I’m sooo hungry though. Barbecue anyone?” Kiba gave a small smile, free food which was also barbecue. Don’t mind if he does. He let his fangs poke out and pouted. 

“I’m not paying this time!” Shikamaru refused. 

“Me and Asuma will pay” Kurenai offered and Asuma balked. 

“THANK YOU KURENAI- SENSEI AND ASUMA-SENSEI!” The ninjas yelled and left to walk in the direction of the Barbecue restaurant. 

The mates held hands and Bakugo stuck to Hinata’s side as Neji scolded her about her hair. 

“Look! You were supposed to grow it out Hinata-sama,” the guy whined flicking his long hair over his shoulder. 

“Told you Hinata,” Ino said and continued talking to Shikamaru. Hinata reached back and slid her hand through Bakugo’s arm. He grumbled and crackled explosions in his palm. Hinata laughed and continued her talk with Neji. Neji looked over Hinata and at Bakugo’s palm. 

“What was that?” He started at Bakugo’s palm. 

“My qui- ability,” he figured they’d understand that term better. “I can create explosions in my palm from my sweat.” 

“Can I se-“ Kiba cut him off. 

“We can check abilities later. If you guys start now we’ll never get to eat and I’m hungry for barbecue,”Kiba tugged Izuku faster to the restaurant who only laughed and tugged back. 

The three boys were happy to try new food and it tasted really good as Chouji and Kiba flipped the meat. “Oi! If me and Chouji the only one flipping this meats gonna burn,” Kiba grumbled and snatched nine pieces giving three to Akamaru and three to Izuku. He hummed and yelped when his fang pricked his lip. 

“You ok Kiba?” Shikamaru leaned over. 

“My fang pricked my lip,” Kiba picked off the blood and bit into the meat. 

“Careful with that. You can rip your lip open,” Shikamaru went back to eating. Kiba growled and continued to finish eating. 

Kurenai and Asuma paid the bill and everyone went about their business patting everyone on team 8. It meant a bit more, glad your back, welcome home, your alive and much more. 

The time there was a fun one. Hinata got sealed and we to sit Semimaru. Katsuki decided to stay at the mansion with them and boy was he happy about it. 

The place was huge and full of things to do and read, it also had constant air conditioning. He picked up reading a comic of the Third Great Ninja war drawn by four men who’d fought in it and was enthralled by it. 

Semimaru was a nice guy who had a great sense of humor and would often play games with Hinata and Katsuki when he could. 

Kiba and Izuku went on lots of dates, playing and working in the kennels and being shown around Konoha as well as Kirishima who looked around Konoha’s forest and clicked well with Shino’s dad, Shibi. 

Izuku felt at home with a home he’d never had. The Inuzuka were loud and loving and he loved the chaotic energy they produced and had no problem finding people to play with or teaching him new games. The nights he and Kiba spent were as passionate as ever. 

When it was time to go the boys didn’t want to leave but they relented with kisses and hugs. Katsuki on the other hand was ready to go home and finish reading more shinobi stories. He’d taken most of the comics about war, missions, and one book about a ninjas life. Granted there wasn’t much since shinobi were a secretive bunch but it was all still entertaining. He packed all his things into a neat pack and was ready to be off. 

Hinata summoned two hawks and one flew onto Bakugo’s arm. “He’ll be with you so I’m able to reach you ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll name him Hedwig,” he let the birds head and was ready. Hinata did the jutsu. 

“Reverse summoning!” Suddenly he was standing in the UA Dorms and it erupted in chaos. Next was Izuku last was Kirishima. 

They had visits from time to time whenever the others were off and it worked out well. 

They got home and they went home with a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some scenes in this work that didn’t fit quite right and it made the story feel to drawn out for me so I’m gonna write one shots! Feel free to read them once their all up!!
> 
> Harry Potter reference anyone?? No? Ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This fanfic is already complete and I will be updating it daily to push everything out to you guys as fast as possible! Thank youu


End file.
